Los Juegos del Hambre
by The Secret Girl
Summary: El dolor y el miedo son los únicos sentimientos que conoce Samantha Thor, una joven de 15 años que se ha visto obligada a liderar un grupo de supervivientes al bombardeo del Distrito 12. Tras la disipación del Capitolio, Samantha vive más tranquila dentro de sus posibilidades, pero un grupo llamado la Unión quiere traer de vuelta el Capitolio a toda costa.
1. Capítulo 1

Primera parte

NUEVAS REGLAS

1

Hace ya bastante tiempo que Panem ha quedado reducida a la nada; los distritos ya no existen.

Un grupo, que se hace llamar la Unión, ha destrozado el país. He oído rumores de que bombardear cada uno de todos los distritos era un plan, un plan de lo que algún día fue el Capitolio.

Los supervivientes del bombardeo nos hemos unido, los que hemos querido, claro. Los rebeldes, que reciben el nombre de Monicanos o Monicans, han huido. Los Monicans consiguieron escapar al igual que nosotros, pero se negaron a vagar por un mundo en desdicha, aceptando la derrota. Yo quería unirme a ellos, ser una monicana y luchar contra la Unión, pero tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar de mi hermano pequeño, Trevor. Nuestra madre murió en el bombardeo, todavía recuerdo todo con exactitud. Yo estaba en el Quemador, comprando un par de baratijas: amuletos, bisutería y demás cosas. Una vez que terminé las compras, me dirigí a casa. Entonces, de camino, comencé a notar una serie de bruscos temblores en el suelo. La gente de la Veta se puso muy nerviosa y cundió el pánico. Corrí hasta casa, todo lo deprisa que pude, para cuando conseguí llegar, era demasiado tarde. Mamá estaba enterrada bajo un gran y pesado tablón de madera. Traté con todas mis fuerzas levantar ese tablón y liberarla, pero mi madre me pidió que sacara a Trevor y lo llevase a un lugar seguro, me pidió que lo cuidase con mi vida; ahora yo era lo único que tenía. No rechisté y corrí en busca de mi hermano pequeño, estaba en un rincón de su habitación, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, llorando sin control. Lo cogí en brazos y lo saqué del cuarto, antes de salir de casa le dediqué una última mirada a mi madre. Sentía que la había traicionado, por no poder salvarla.

Al terminar los temblores, creímos que todo había terminado. Nos equivocamos. Unos aerodeslizadores soltaron bombas desde el cielo al Distrito 12. Me alejé a un pequeño terreno llano con Trevor en brazos. Desde lejos podíamos ver como nuestra casa, nuestro hogar, se desmoronaba, con mamá dentro. No he podido perdonarme no haberla salvado, y nunca perdonaré a la Unión lo que hizo.

Según me han dicho, la Unión quiere reconstruir el Capitolio, o algo superior. Quieren dividir el mundo entre privilegiados y no privilegiados. Hay gente monicana infiltrada en la Unión, recopilando información para algún día usarla a su favor.

Algún día seré una monicana, algún día ayudaré a acabar con esas personas que acabaron con mi vida y con todas las vidas de esta buena gente.

Mi hermano me ha vuelto a despertar con sus insaciables gritos, ha vuelto a tener otra pesadilla. Le mezo suavemente para que vuelva a dormir y le proporciono algunas caricias en la espalda para que sepa que estoy con él. No hemos podido superarlo, pero yo tengo que ser fuerte por él, soy su único apoyo.

─Samantha─ me dice Julia. Julia es la más anciana de todos, tiene 87 años, le tengo mucho cariño y siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo. A veces me ayuda con Trevor, cuando yo estoy a punto de perder los nervios. Es un gran apoyo en los momentos más difíciles.

─Tranquilia, Julia. Estoy bien, ahora está tranquilo, más que otras noches.─ Digo.

─Eres muy valiente, Samantha. Has tenido que madurar tan deprisa para cuidar de tu hermano, a veces pienso que si llego a estar yo en tu posición, con 15 años y un hermano al que cuidar, no sé si tendría tanta fuerza de voluntad.

─No soy valiente. Es mi hermano, y además, se lo debo a mi madre.

Julia se aleja y yo pienso en qué hacer. Llevamos huyendo de la Unión… no sé cuanto tiempo. Pero no creo que podamos aguantar mucho más. Cada vez somos menos y más débiles.

No soporto la idea de que se vaya a volver a reconstruir el Capitolio. Cuando yo nací, el Capitolio ya no existía, pero me decían que allí la gente era frívola y mezquina y que anualmente se celebraban unos juegos en memoria por los antiguos rebeldes. Esos juegos recibían el nombre de Los Juegos del Hambre. Era una especie de reality en el que obligaban a doce chicos y doce chicas a enfrentarse entre ellos. La única regla era: matar o morir.

No podría estar cerca de gente como esa, gente a la que le divierte el sufrimiento ajeno.

Mi mejor amiga, Debbie y yo, somos las más jóvenes y, por tanto, nos sentimos responsables de alimentar y cuidar a las pocas personas que han sobrevivido, ya que todos están muy débiles.

Yo me encargo de cazar y traer comida. Se me da bastante bien el arco, aprendí sola, en los bosques del Distrito 12. Me hice mi propio arco de madera e improvisaba flechas, de madera también. También tengo mucha destreza con el cuchillo y si surgiesen problemas, podría defendernos a todos. Debbie es muy buena en el cuerpo a cuerpo, me enseña, pero soy bastante torpe. Eso de dar patadas y puñetazos no se me da bien. A parte del cuerpo a cuerpo, Debbie también suele entenderse mucho en el tema de las medicinas. Conoce todas las plantas curativas existentes en este planeta, su madre, enseñó a Debbie a muy temprana edad a reconocer plantas, tanto comestibles como curativas. Al igual que la mía, la madre de Debbie murió en el bombardeo, a causa de un hundimiento en la tierra.

Cuando nos vimos solas y desamparadas, al igual que todas estas personas, nos vimos con la obligación de asumir la responsabilidad sobre todos y ayudarlos a sobrevivir. La noche del bombardeo, reunimos a los pocos supervivientes del distrito y huimos al bosque. Nos quedamos allí durante un par de semanas, hasta que dejó de ser seguro estar tan cerca del distrito. Entonces, decidimos que era hora de adentrarnos más en el bosque, que pronto se terminó convirtiendo en selva. Conseguíamos mantener alimentados y sanos a la mayoría, pero no siempre era fácil conseguir comida para todos, por eso algunas veces teníamos que sortear la comida. Otras, Debbie y yo tuvimos que quedarnos sin comer para que pudiesen hacerlo el resto. A lo largo de estos meses, hemos sufrido dos bajas, somos veinte personas en este momento.

Mi hermano, que tan solo tiene 6 años, a veces quiere ayudarme a cazar. Me cuesta mucho exponerlo a cualquier cosa, así que cuando me ha pedido que le enseñe a usar el arco y las flechas, lo he hecho, pero, en vez de apuntar a animales, le decía que apuntara a los árboles. Yo le dibujaba unas dianas en los árboles. Consiguió acertar al centro tres veces de cuatro, no está mal. Tal vez, más adelante, le enseñe a cazar de verdad.

Veo que Julia está tratando de calmar a la gente que más hambre está pasando, pero le hacen caso omiso. Me acerco arrastrando los pies y comienzo el discurso de cada semana:

─Chicos, deberías estar agradecidos de que al menos estáis vivos y no muertos. Sí, estáis pasando hambre, pero seguís vivos a diferencia de nuestras familias, amigos y compañeros. Sé que a veces la única manera de sentirse mejor con uno mismo, es quejarse sin parar de todo. Sin embargo, esa no es la solución. Debemos mantenernos unidos en estos momentos de dificultad.

─Sammi─ oigo decir a Debbie. ─Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, aquí no hay plantas con las que yo pueda trabajar.

No me acordaba, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, tal vez no me haya dado cuenta porque las presas aquí son fáciles de cazar. Realmente es una pena dejar el sitio.

─Bueno, recoged todo y esperad. Voy a hacer una última ronda y cojo presas para el camino.

Voy a mi tienda, en la que estamos Trevor y yo. Llego y él todavía sigue durmiendo, ahora le veo feliz.

Doy pequeñas zancadas para no despertarle y cojo mi arco y el carcaj con las flechas.

Me adentro en las zonas donde más abundan las ratas, las ardillas y de vez en cuando algún que otro zorro.

Me detengo en un rincón que es perfecto para cazar, me cubre de la vista de los depredadores, lo cual evita que vayan a huir. Aunque soy muy sigilosa, siempre consigo llevar por lo menos cuatro presas. Oigo el ruido de unas rápidas pisadas, cojo una flecha del carcaj que llevo al hombro y la pongo cuidadosamente en la cuerda. Tenso mi arco y apuntó al ojo de mi presa, es un ciervo. Cuando creo que es el momento oportuno, disparo y la flecha sale a una velocidad fulminante. Da en el blanco.

Corro a recoger el ciervo, que nos da para alimentarnos una semana, si lo racionamos bien. Cuando voy a cargármelo al hombro, oigo otra pisada, pero demasiado sonora para ser de un animal. Cojo otra flecha y la vuelvo a colocar en el arco. Pongo completa atención a los sonidos, para saber de donde viene el ruido. ¡Derecha! Esa es mi dirección. Apunto sin tener un blanco fijo. En eso, veo una figura humana y me escondo tras un gran árbol.

Bajo el arco, aunque todavía lo tengo cargado, por si resulta ser una amenaza. Pude divisar claramente que es un hombre, de cabello castaño y liso. Tiene un cuerpo bastante robusto y parece estar bien alimentado, como si en su vida hubiese pasado hambre. Cuando se acerca más, noto que se encuentra algo mareado y comprendo que es por una herida que tiene en el costado.

Corro en su ayuda, lo sostengo como puedo y lo llevo con Debbie y el resto.

Tiene una herida profunda, es grave. No soy muy entendida en el tema de técnicas curativas, pero se de heridas y las he visto muy parecidas en algunos juegos que enseñó mi madre, para que viese como era el mundo en el que ella vivía. Antes de que empezasen los juegos, todos los tributos (así se llamaba a los participantes) eran entrevistados por Caesar Flickerman. A la gente del Capitolio le encantaban esas entrevistas, aunque en mi opinión, todos son unos falsos. Solo quieren ver el baño de sangre.

Debbie, como una auténtica profesional, trata de sanar la herida con un par de hierbas que aún le quedan, pero hasta yo sé que eso no va a poder curarlo con hierbas.

─ ¿Se lo has hecho tú? ─ me pregunta Debbie.

─No. Le he encontrado cuando estaba cazando. ─En cuanto digo aquello todos se vuelven a ver que la presa del día es un ciervo y se ponen a salivar como locos.

─Tenemos que anestesiarle, no puedo curarle la herida si está despierto. Se empezará a mover del dolor y me desconcentrará. ¿Tenemos algo con lo que lo podamos anestesiar?

Busco por todas partes cualquier cosa que nos sirva para dormirle, pero no hay nada.

Solo se me ocurre una manera de dejarlo dormido. Cojo el arco que está en el suelo y se lo estampo en la cara a aquel hombre. Queda inconsciente al instante.

─¿Te sirve?

─Me sirve.

Debbie comienza a aplicar una serie de líquidos sobre la herida. Como la zona de la herida comienza a espumarse, me supongo que le habrá echado agua oxigenada, para limpiar lo infectado y quitar la tierra incrustada. Una vez que la herida ha quedado limpia, la sangre comienza a salir más seguidamente, no comprendo por qué.

La expresión de Debbie se vuelve insegura, como si algo estuviese mal. Vuelve a controlar la situación, aunque la sigo notando preocupada, la he visto muchas veces curar a gente y en otras circunstancias, ya hubiera terminado. Una vez que ha terminado de sanar, cose la herida con aguja y un metal muy manejable.

─Ya he terminado, pero al ser una herida en el costado, le va a costar tiempo recuperarse─ dice quitándose el sudor de la frente.

─Bueno, le dejamos donde estaba y punto.

─¡Sam! No podemos dejarle a su suerte. Se viene con nosotros─ me exige.

─No sabemos quien es. Podría ser de la Unión.

─¿De la Unión? ¿Maltrecho y desnutrido? ¿De verdad?

─Vale. Pero solo durante un tiempo.

No me gusta la idea de que se venga con nosotros, pero está herido, muy malherido, no soy tan cruel como para abandonarlo. Cuando se haya recuperado, se va.

Ahora no sé que hacer, tenemos a una persona herida a nuestro cargo, tardaríamos mucho tiempo en trasladarnos a otra parte. Aun así, tenemos que hacerlo, sin las plantas curativas necesarias que necesita Debbie, no duraríamos ni dos días. La mayor parte del tiempo necesitamos que nos cure un rasguño que puede acabar en infección o un corte profundo, como el de hoy.

Me aparto de todos para intentar aclararme, me voy a mi tienda y me tumo al lado de Trevor, que comienza a despertarse, seguro que es culpa mía, habré hecho mucho ruido al entrar. Intento que vuelva a conciliar el sueño, pero no hay manera, está completamente despierto. Me da un cálido y confortante abrazo, yo hago lo mismo, con mis brazos rodeo su pequeño y delicado cuerpo. Huele a naranjas, siempre ha olido a naranjas, es agradable.

Luego me da besitos por toda la cara y me empiezo a reír, es tan divertido, no sé como consigue sonreír y hacerme sonreír a mí, cada día. Julia dice que me admira, pero debería admirar a mi hermano, yo lo hago. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, sigue siendo un niño feliz.

Me he planteado muchas veces dejarlo todo e irme con Trevor a cualquier parte y cada vez, me lo planteo más, pero luego recuerdo que estas personas han depositado su confianza en mí. No puedo traicionarlos de esa manera.

Salgo de la tienda y reúno todo el aliento posible para poder informar a todos sobre el plan que vamos a ejecutar.

─Recoged las tiendas y vuestras cosas. Nos vamos, tendremos que llevar al enfermo entre todos. Podemos hacerle una… camilla y turnarnos entre todos para llevarlo.

Nadie rechista y comienzan a trabajar en la camilla, cogen unos troncos gordos, ramas, hojas y algunas raíces para atar los troncos. Finalmente, conseguimos, entre todos, hacer una camilla decente para llevar al hombre herido. Los cargamos entre tres y lo subimos a la camilla, que todavía está en el suelo. Voy hacia mi tienda para comenzar a desmontarla, Trevor me ayuda metiendo nuestras cosas en las mochilas y bolsos. Cuando todos hemos terminado de recoger, me ofrezco primera para llevar al hombre, junto con Debbie.

Cargando con el herido, Debbie y yo encabezamos la fila y guiamos al grupo. Yo suelo orientarme por la dirección en la que se dirigen las bandadas de pájaros y otros animales, donde vayan ellos, debemos ir nosotros para cazarlos. También tengo que tener en cuenta la cantidad de plantas que habrá a nuestra disposición. Debbie se fija mucho en las raíces y bayas que crecen por los alrededores, algunas son comestibles y podemos alimentarnos de ellas cuando hay escasez de comida.

Decido que es el momento de hacer un pequeño descanso, noto que la gente empieza a tener hambre, así que dejo la camilla en el suelo con cuidado y me voy a buscar un par de troncos para hacer una hoguera y asar el ciervo.

Hemos avanzado bastantes kilómetros si seguimos así, mañana llegaremos a alguna llanura donde podamos acampar.

Veo un par de troncos gruesos y duros; perfectos para la hoguera. Me los cargo al hombro y corro al punto de encuentro, donde están todos. Los tiro al suelo y me siento aliviada, hace tanto calor. Sudo por todas partes, por muchas veces que me seque el sudor me vuelve a salir tan solo por respirar. Tal vez deberíamos acampar en un claro, donde podamos beber agua y bañarnos, para estar hidratados; la sed comienza a ser un problema.

Enciendo el fuego con un par de troncos, ese truco me lo enseñó uno de mis amigos del distrito, Jake. No sé si se habrá salvado, no sé cuanta gente lo habrá hecho, porque cuando creí que ya éramos un grupo numeroso, salí corriendo con ellos antes de que la Unión se diese cuenta de que seguíamos con vida.

La gente le ha quitado la piel al ciervo, lo ha limpiado y ahora comienza a asarlo. Cojo mi trozo y lo tuesto también. Le doy el primer mordisco y la verdad es que sabe bastante bien. Se acercan todos a agradecerme que haya cazado al ciervo. Pitt y Maddi se acercan a preguntarme sobre donde iremos, les he dicho que lo más seguro es ir a un sitio con agua.

Pitt y Maddi son de los más jóvenes del grupo, Pitt tiene 25 y Maddi 29. Ellos también saben cazar, pero no tienen armas, la Unión les destrozó las únicas que tenían. Yo les prometí que les fabricaría unos arcos, pero todavía no lo he hecho, además, no saben utilizar el arco y tendría que enseñarles. Imagino que lo haré cuando tengamos menos ajetreo. La que si les ha enseñado defensa personal es Debbie, les ha enseñado a hacer llaves básicas y el punto justo en la nariz donde golpear con la palma de la mano. Confío mucho en ellos si tenemos problemas para defender al grupo.

Una vez que todos hemos comido, guardamos lo que queda para el resto del camino y volvemos a la marcha, ahora Pitt y Maddi se ofrecen a hacer el segundo turno para llevar la camilla.

El sol comienza a ponerse y el cielo se vuelve de un naranja precioso, que me recuerda a Trevor, entonces le miro y el entiende perfectamente lo que quiero decir. Trevor es el pequeño del grupo, el que todos quieren y miman, se lleva muy bien con Julia, la anciana y Debbie. Acostumbran a jugar juntos durante los descansos, el juego favorito de Trevor es el escondite. Al principio, me daba miedo que se perdiese, pero poco a poco me he dado cuenta de que sabe ubicarse perfectamente en el bosque y Debbie siempre sabe como encontrarle, tienen un código por si se pierden. Hacen un silbido que comienzan a repetir todos los sinsajos que hay en el lugar. Trevor, también se lleva muy bien con los sinsajos, de hecho, me prohíbe que los cace, se refiere a ellos como a sus amigos.

Hace tiempo hubo una rebelión, el símbolo de esa misma rebelión, fue el sinsajo.

La rebelión tuvo éxito, consiguieron derrumbar el Capitolio y acabar con Los Juegos del Hambre, pero entonces, no sabían quienes eran de la Unión, que tratarán de volver a traer al Capitolio de vuelta. Imagino que también a los juegos. Para entonces, espero estar muy lejos de aquí, haber salido de lo que era el Distrito 12.

Va oscureciendo poco a poco y necesitamos un sitio para acampar cuanto antes, entonces el fresco olor a pino y humedad me dice que por aquí cerca debe de haber algún tipo de claro o lago. Avanzamos hasta dejar atrás los árboles y llegar a una pequeña llanura con un riachuelo que la divide.

Es el sitio perfecto pienso.

Decido que acampamos aquí, todos montan sus tiendas y yo hago lo mismo. Trevor se pone a jugar con Debbie un rato, yo entretanto busco un sitio donde cazar. Aunque la verdad, es que no tengo ganas, todavía queda bastante ciervo, nos da para cenar y desayunar mañana. Cuando amanezca iré a cazar y le dejo mi trozo de ciervo a Trevor. Aprovecho y voy con mi hermano y Debbie, que se están riendo bastante. Trevor quiere jugar a que hagamos carreras, pero cuando me ve llegar, insiste en que le siga enseñando a usar el arco y las flechas. Tengo experiencia en lo que enseñar a mi hermano se refiere, me suele gastar muchas flechas así que para entretenerle mientras yo fabrico flechas, le digo que se fabrique su propio arco. Vamos los dos juntos a buscar un árbol de buena madera que usar, vemos un par aceptables, pero Trevor quiere que su arco sea de la madera perfecta. Veo un roble con una madera estupenda, arrancamos un gran cacho de corteza para su arco y sus flechas. Lo llevamos al claro y le enseño cómo fabricarlo, cómo darle la curvatura adecuada para que la flecha pueda ser disparada, cómo aprovechar al máximo el grosor de la madera. Cuando consigue darle forma, me paro a observar su trabajo y la verdad es que lo ha hecho bastante bien. Yo todavía sigo con las flechas, entonces le digo que busque algo que sirva de cuerda para el arco. Cómo no, va a pedírselo a Julia, que es como si fuese nuestra tesorera, posee cualquier cantidad de cosas, seguro que tendrá alguna cuerda para Trevor.

Termino de fabricar las flechas y veo los pelos de punta de mi hermanito dirigiéndose a mí. Veo que no tiene ganas de poner la cuerda, así que lo hago yo. Cuando termino, vamos al mismo roble de donde hicimos el arco.

─¡Dispara flechas! ─le digo. Veo que el se queda quieto y se desanima. ─¿Qué te pasa?

─Quiero probar con los animales ─dice tirando el arco al suelo.

─No creo que quieras, porque tendrías que matarlos y tú no serías capaz de hacer daño a nada que esté vivo.

─Pero algún día tendré que cazar ─me replica.

─Pero ese día, no es hoy. Todavía tienes que aprender mucho, y mejor que lo hagas con una diana… De momento.

Trevor se anima un poquito más y vuelve a coger el arco, apunta a la diana que le he dibujado y da por fuera del blanco. No decae el ánimo y lo vuelve a intentar, ésta vez, consigue entrar la flecha en la diana, sin dar en el centro.

─Si no lo haces con ganas, nunca lo conseguirás ─le susurro al oído.

Suspira y vuelve a apuntar, se toma un largo respiro antes de disparar, cuando lo hace, da en el blanco.

Debbie me llama y acudo enseguida a su posición con Trevor. El hombre que nos habíamos encontrado herido, ha despertado. Me acerco a él y me pongo de cuclillas para oír lo que me está diciendo.

─Gracias─ consigo escuchar.

─No tienes por qué darlas. ¿Te encuentras bien?

─Si, estoy… mejor.

─¿De qué distrito escapaste? ¿Eres del 12?

─Era del 5, pero escapé y me hice monican. ─Dice con dificultad.

─¡¿Eres un monicano?! ─Grito a los cuatro vientos.

─Si. Luchamos contra la tiranía de la Unión.

Pienso muy bien mis siguientes palabras. Las medito, las medito y las vuelvo a meditar. Cuando creo que mi decisión es acertada, aunque no estoy muy convencida, no tengo duda. Es la hora.

─Quiero unirme a vosotros.


	2. Capítulo 2

2

Pitt y Maddi son los primeros en acercarse a pegarme alaridos. Tras ellos, viene Debbie. Y por último, la vieja Julia. Les oigo, pero no pienso cambiar de opinión, nunca he tenido nada tan claro como ahora mismo.

Trato de explicarle mis motivos a Debbie, pero me interrumpe continuamente. Lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar, esperando que en algún momento decida callarse. Me cuesta bastante hacerla entrar en razón, aunque, igual soy yo la que necesita entrar en razón. ¿Realmente estoy dispuesta a abandonarlos a todos? ¿A mi hermano? ¿A Debbie? Ahora estoy más confundida.

Por fin, ha decidido callar y dejarme hablar.

─Escucha. Déjame hablar. Voy a ir con él y me conducirá hasta los Monicans, te guste o no.

─Pero…

─No, no vas a convencerme de lo contrario. Piénsalo, solo durante un momento, ponte en mi lugar. Se me acaba de presentar la oportunidad de luchar contra la Unión, de detenerlos y de evitar que reconstruyan su imperio. Si les paramos los pies, podremos dejar de escondernos y volveremos a casa. No nos perseguirán más y… mi hermano tendrá la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz ─le cuento interrumpiéndola.

Debbie se queda en silencio, imagino que tratando de entender mi situación. Yo opto por levantarme e ir junto al Monicano que se halla herido en la camilla. Cojo un poco de agua que tengo en una bolsa tejida colgada a la cintura y la echo en un trozo de tela gris. Lo escurro un poco y se lo pongo en la frente. Él comienza a parpadear seguidas veces, como si se encontrase incómodo. Cuando me voy a levantar, algo me lo impide: el Monican.

─Gracias. ─Dice débilmente. Le miro y sonrío, a modo de respuesta. Acto seguido, respiro profundamente y vuelvo a meditar sobre si irme con él o quedarme aquí, cuidando de los míos.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─Me pregunta.

─Las cosas entre… todos, no van muy bien. He decidido hacer algo que no agrada a muchos de los demás.

─Si realmente crees que es lo correcto, hazlo.

Medito seriamente sobre mis decisiones, nunca antes se me había pasado por la cabeza irme, no de verdad. Tal vez, algún día, lo haya pensado, pero nunca he decidido hacerlo, hasta el día de hoy.

El Monican me mira frunciendo el ceño, ya que no pronuncio palabra alguna. Intento explicarle mi situación, pero me resulta imposible. El parece haber entendido a medias lo que le quiero decir, eso me tranquiliza, puedo dejar de tartamudear.

─¿Me intentas decir que quieres ser Monican? ─Pregunta.

Me limito a asentir.

─Plantéatelo mejor, fíjate como he acabado yo ─dice mientras se señala el costado.

─¿Cómo te hiciste eso? ─Pregunto curiosa.

─Fue en las construcciones del Capitolio.

─¡¿El Capitolio?! ─ Digo patidifusa.

Me pide que baje el tono de voz y lo hago, conteniendo la emoción.

─Yo era uno de los infiltrados en la Unión, Breya, la Pacificadora, me envió a infiltrarme entre ellos y conseguí recopilar bastante información.

─¿Pacificadora?

─La Monican al mando. Una vez que me encontraba infiltrado y tenía información suficiente para volver, por error, encontré unos planos sobre un nuevo Capitolio y decidí cogerlos, para llevárselos a Breya.

─¿Qué ocurrió? ─ Pregunto aún más intrigada.

─Me cogieron, justo cuando estaba huyendo. Me tuvieron cautivo durante meses, sometido a tortura. Cuando tuvieron un descuido, aproveché para escapar, para ello tuve que soltarme de los barrotes que me sujetaban. Había dos y cada uno clavado a una parte de mi cuerpo, uno a la pierna y otro al costado.

─Por eso las heridas.

Cuando termina de contarme lo ocurrido, vuelvo a pensar si lo más adecuado es unirme a los Monicans. Tal vez me termine pasando lo mismo y acabe con una herida letal.

Voy a la tienda a sentarme junto a Trevor, si decido ir, tengo que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para estar a su lado.

Parece ser, que él sabe lo que pasa, porque noto que un par de lágrimas se secan en mi camisa superior. Cuando le veo llorar, no puedo evitar derrumbarme, no puedo dejarle. Le voy a decir que no iré, acabo de imaginarme como lo pasará sin mí, y yo sin él. No podría aguantar ni media hora.

Estoy a punto de contarle que no iré, pero me calla empezando a hablar él.

─Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que impedir que los malos se salgan con la suya ─dice tragando saliva.

─Trevor, si no quieres que vaya, no iré.

─Sam, tienes que ir. Eres la persona más fuerte del mundo y tienes que salvarnos a todos. Cuando vuelvas, podrás enseñarme a usar el arco, porque estoy seguro de que vas a volver.

Trato de contener las lágrimas y parecer… la persona más fuerte del mundo ante mi hermano.

Trevor confía en mí, confía en que acabe con ésta maldita anarquía que nos tiene vagando de bosque en bosque. Pero soy yo la que no tiene confianza en sí misma, ahora no quiero irme, no me imagino viviendo sin mi hermano, sin despertar día tras día a su lado, con ese aroma a naranjas. Sin embargo, sé que si no voy, Trevor no me lo perdonará, porque está depositando toda su confianza en mí, porque está dispuesto a dejarme ir, si eso ayuda a salvarnos a todos.

Salgo de la tienda y llamo a todos. Se acercan esperando una respuesta, la cual tendrán en breves segundos.

Respiro y levanto la cabeza, observando el claro y azulado cielo, viendo revolotear los sinsajos encima de nuestras cabezas. El aroma a pino invade mis fosas nasales y la brisa marina me aparta la larga y rubia melena de la cara. Los vuelvo a mirar a todos, que están ansiosos y comienzo a hablar.

─Antes de que me digáis nada, debéis saber que tengo el apoyo y la confianza de la persona que más me importa en el mundo. Cualquier cosa que expongáis, no servirá de nada. Voy a ir, me uniré a los Monicanos y lucharé junto a ellos. Voy a acabar con la Unión, con todos y cada uno de ellos que se han encargado de arruinar nuestras vidas. Dicho esto, quiero aclarar que ya que no voy a estar, queda Debbie al mando. Confiad en sus sinceras palabras y acatad sus órdenes sin rechistar, sabe perfectamente lo que hace y sé que puede con esto y mucho más. Pitt y Maddi, sé que protegeréis al grupo bajo cualquier circunstancia, me voy tranquila mientras vosotros estéis aquí. Y sólo os voy a pedir una cosa, a todos. Mientras yo no esté, cuidad de mi hermano, por favor, tratad de impedir que recuerde que su hermana mayor no está aquí. Necesitará apoyo más que ninguno de vosotros. Vais a tener que colaborar todos. Y en cuanto a la comida, tendréis que aprender a cazar, a fabricar armas y buscar plantas comestibles. Ahora, más que nunca, tendréis que trabajar duro… y eso es todo.

Nadie dice nada, todo se queda en absoluto silencio. Observo a la vieja Julia, ella me mira a los ojos y comienza a sonreír. Me da a entender que cuidará de mi hermano.

Todos siguen callados, y como veo que no tienen intención de hablar, voy a la tienda y cojo mi arco, el carcaj con las flechas y me pongo mi chaqueta negra.

Voy a ver al Monican herido, a ver como sigue. Llego y veo que los sudores han cesado y la herida ha dejado de sangrar compulsivamente. Progresa muy deprisa, a este paso, dentro de muy poco saldremos de aquí y me dirigirá hacia la sede de los Monicans.

Le abofeteo un poco la cara, para que despierte, y lo hace muy enfadado.

─Tranquilo, sólo vengo a decirte que voy contigo.

─¿Lo has pensando bien? ─Pregunta mientras se sienta.

─Si, bastante. Por cierto, ya que viajaré contigo durante un tiempo, me gustaría saber cómo te llamas.

─Marcus Falco. ¿Y tú?

─Samantha Thor.

─Bien, pues si estás segura de lo que has decidido, dame un par de horas y te llevaré con la resistencia.

Asiento y corro a recoger mis cosas. Ordeno mis pocas pertenencias en una bolsa de tela negra, tejida por mi madre, y me cargo al hombro el arco. Voy a hacer una última caza para que tengan algo que comer antes de acostumbrarse a cazar.

Me adentro en las penumbras del oscuro bosque, dando silenciosos pasos para no ahuyentar a la presa. Oigo un raudo chasquido. Solo por el sonido, sé que se trata de una ardilla.

Tenso el arco vertiginosamente y disparo al frente, la flecha atraviesa el tronco de un árbol y puedo oír como se clava en el cuerpo de la ardilla. Recojo el animal y lo meto en otra bolsa de tela que me cuelgo a la espalda. Limpio la sangre de la flecha y vuelvo a cargar el arco, tengo que seguir buscando comida, no puede alimentarse un grupo de 20 personas a base de una ardilla.

Sigo caminando y la luna comienza a salir a mi paso. Avanzo algo acalorada, mi piel aceitunada reluce a la luz de la luna, debido al sudor de mi frente.

Cazar me reconforta, me recuerda a cuando vivía en el Distrito 12 y pasaba la verja para meterme en el bosque a cazar, cuando cogía mi arco escondido en una superficie rocosa y comenzaba a buscar por el bosque mis presas. Cuando no conseguía cazar nada, cogía plantas comestibles con Debbie y luego nos dábamos un baño en un pequeño lago que nos encontramos un día. Recuerdo que el mismo día que encontramos el lago, la enseñé a disparar con el arco, aprendió a hacerlo a la perfección en pocos días, tenía talento. Ahora se ha convertido en una cazadora experta y seguro que será una estupenda líder.

Sigo caminando por el bosque, cada vez más oscuro, en busca de comida. Pasadas unas horas, consigo cazar un par de zarigüeyas, un conejo y cuatro ratas campestres.

En la bolsa ya no me entra nada más, así que llevo la caza del día al grupo y les exijo que no se lo coman aún, todavía queda ciervo de ayer, si no me equivoco.

Marcus se ha levantado y está listo para irse, al igual que yo.

Recojo mi equipaje y comienzo a despedirme de todos. Debbie rompe a llorar y Julia tiene que calmarla. Pitt y Maddi me dan un abrazo interminable, tengo que separarme a la fuerza. Luego me acerco a Alysson, siempre se encarga de limpiar a la comida y servirla, es muy buena conmigo. Le doy un gran abrazo y le ordeno que esconda las presas que he traído hoy, ella asiente y se aparta para que el resto se acerquen a despedirse. Por último, queda la despedida más dolorosa: mi hermano.

Como un hombrecito, me abraza sin soltar una sola lágrima y me sonríe.

─Eres mi heroína. ─Eso es lo último que me ha dicho mi hermano, lo último que oiré de su voz en mucho tiempo.

Ya estoy lista para partir, sin embargo, me quedo observándolos a todos. Hago una fotografía mental, algo que me ayude a levantarme cada día de los que se aproximan, para saber por lo que lucho. Cuando estoy preparada, doy la espalda a mi gente y Marcus y yo nos perdemos entre los árboles del bosque. Vuelvo la vista hacia atrás y ya no hay nada que ver, nada.

Aunque es de noche y deberíamos acampar en algún sitio para descansar, Marcus dice que lo mejor es que lleguemos cuanto antes a la sede de los Monicans, ya que la Unión le estará buscando por cualquier parte.

La luz de la luna se me hace cegadora, alumbra todo a nuestro alrededor, en el caso de que se acerque alguna amenaza, estamos completamente a la vista, no me siento muy segura.

Marcus comienza a mirarme muy detenidamente, examinando cada parte de mí. Me siento incómoda y le digo tiranamente que pare.

─Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Pero me resultas muy extraña.

─Gracias, lo estás arreglando.

─Lo que quiero decir es que no parece que te hayas criado en el Distrito 12, más bien del 2 o del 4.

─Pues soy del 12.

─Pero eres rubia.

─Ah, ya, es por eso. Todos me lo han dicho. Ni yo misma sé porque soy rubia en vez de tener el típico cabello castaño.

La conversación se termina en ese mismo momento y seguimos caminando. Cada paso que doy es más agotador que el anterior, hoy he caminado bastante y he cazado el doble de lo habitual en un día.

Comienzo a pensar en que estarán haciendo ahora Debbie, Julia, Pitt, Maddi… mi hermano. Seguramente pensando en qué hacer ahora que tienen que ganarse la comida ellos mismos, Debbie estará estresada, haciendo notas mentales sobre como llevar al grupo ella sola, Pitt y Maddi tranquilizando a todos y mi hermano estará con su arco, tratando de aprender solo. Querrá ayudar en todo lo posible, pero Julia, seguro que cada vez que le vea practicando le quitará el arco y se lo esconderá. Espero que sean capaces de cuidarse ellos solos.

Me detengo en un punto del bosque y me siento, cogiendo aire para poder continuar.

─No puedo más, necesito descansar. Llevamos mucho tiempo caminando sin parar.─Tengo que respirar agitadamente, ya que me duele si respiro normal.

─Bueno, haremos un pequeño descanso.

Marcus se sienta a mi lado, pero parece que él no necesita descansar para nada. Apenas suda y no parece que esté herido de gravedad en el costado, envidio la capacidad física que tiene. Muchas veces he tenido que llevar poca comida al grupo por estar cansada para seguir cazando.

Mi respiración comienza a normalizarse y empiezo a sudar menos que antes, tal vez pueda caminar un poco más. Me levanto con facilidad y Marcus también. Abro mi bolsa de tela y saco la botella de agua, bebo un poco, pero está caliente. Comienzo a caminar a paso lento mientras que sigo respirando. Marcus se pone a la cabeza para guiarme, no estoy acostumbrada a ir en segundo lugar. Siempre era yo la que guiaba a todos y ahora soy la guiada. Tengo que empezar a pensar que ahora no soy la líder.

Llevamos caminando por lo menos cuatro horas, ya que la luna ha hecho un gran cambio de posición en el cielo. Deben de ser la tres de la madrugada, no sé hasta cuando estaremos caminando, pero cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor.

Marcus se detiene un instante y observa el entorno, señala varios caminos, como si intentase recordar la dirección. Inmediatamente, retorna el paso y me obliga a tomar el sendero más claro, sigue sin parecerme buena idea estar al descubierto, pero es él el que sabe la dirección.

En poco tiempo llegamos a un campo con ramas de gran tamaño que nos cubren hasta la cintura. Tropiezo varias veces, en el suelo hay un par de rocas sueltas a las que se me enganchan las botas.

Salimos de aquel campo y ahora estamos de nuevo en el bosque.

─Si seguimos a este ritmo, mañana por la mañana habremos llegado.

Eso me anima y decido aumentar la velocidad. La cosa se complica cuando los ojos se me comienzan a cerrar de vez en cuando, los froto cada vez que ocurre, pero no impide que tenga sueño. Me hecho el agua caliente en la cara, me despeja un poco y puedo volver a caminar normal.

Veo unas ardillas pasar, las cazo y las guardo para tener algo que comer durante el trayecto. Marcus las mira y le noto que el hambre se refleja en sus ojos.

─¿Quieres comer? ─Le digo ofreciéndole una ardilla.

─¡Si! Es decir… así tendremos más energía para continuar.

Paramos en una zona llena de árboles muy altos y ponemos la comida en el suelo, cojo un par de ramas de los árboles, tengo que trepar por los árboles para cogerlas, ya que están muy altas. Cuando las tengo, las tiro y enciendo un buen fuego. Asamos dos ardillas y nos las devoramos en poco tiempo. Guardo las tres que quedan en la bolsa y continuamos.

Se hace de día cuando miro al cielo. Marcus se para en un rincón y toca el aire con la mano abierta. Entonces, la forma de la mano se refleja en una especie de cristal flotante. Un campo violeta se enciende y lo traspasamos. Una cúpula blanca aparece ante mis ojos.

─Hemos llegado.─Dice mirando al frente, al igual que yo, que estoy impresionada por el lugar.

Veo gente entrenando por el exterior de la cúpula. Son bastante buenos; unos se enfrentan cuerpo a cuerpo en unas colchonetas que hay en el suelo, al lado de ellos hay una placa de metal que pone 16. Otros practican con cuchillos, también hay una placa metálica en esa zona, pone 11. Veo que dos chicas se enfrentan con varas de lucha, las hojas de las varas están bien afiladas, un mínimo roce de esas varas puede ser mortal. Donde están esas chicas, pone 3.

No entiendo lo de las placas, pero veo que todo el mundo se entrena muy duro. Aunque estén cansados, siguen entrenando, porque tienen un motivo para seguir, acabar con la Unión.

Marcus me lleva al interior de la cúpula, dentro sólo hay gente mayor que revisa archivos, traza misiones, hace planos y selecciona armas.

Una mujer pálida con piel de porcelana y pelo cardado, también blanco, se acerca a mí. Me mira detenidamente y niega con la cabeza.

─No nos sirve, sólo es una cría.

─La he visto en acción, es bastante buena con el arco, se podría decir que excelente.

Yo no digo nada, si digo cualquier cosa, puede que lo estropeé todo, aun más.

─¿Cuántos años tienes? ─Me pregunta.

─Tengo 15 años ─digo todo lo firme que me permite la garganta.

─Hazle una prueba y verás que puede ser una magnífica Monican. Lideraba un grupo de supervivientes del Distrito 12 y los ha dejado para luchar junto a nosotros, dale una oportunidad.

─Sólo una ─concluye ella. Acto continuo, se va.

Sin su presencia, me siento algo más relajada, la verdad es que impone mucho. Marcus me ve y sé por el modo en el que lo hace, que voy a tener que hacerlo lo mejor posible en la prueba.

─¿Esa era la Pacificadora?

─Si, y no le has caído muy bien.

Eso me hace sentirme más presionada y salgo a tomar un poco el aire. La gente sigue entrenando, tal vez deba hacerlo yo también.

Me descuelgo el arco del hombro y busco un sitio donde practicar. No veo ninguna zona de tiro cercana, genial, lo voy a hacer fatal en la prueba.

Cuando lo doy todo por perdido un chico moreno se me acerca.

─La sección de tiro con arco es la 19 ─me dice el chico.

─Gracias, estaba algo perdida.

─Tranquila, yo te acompaño.

El chico me lleva bastante lejos de dónde estábamos y entonces veo la placa metálica con el 19. Hay dianas por todas partes, también hay maniquíes con números en el cuerpo y un hombre muy corpulento de pie.

He tenido suerte, no hay nadie en esa sección y puedo practicar sola. Coloco una flecha en el arco y tenso la cuerda. Espero un buen rato antes de disparar al muñeco, quiero que la flecha quede en medio de los ojos. Cuando lo creo oportuno, disparo y la flecha se clava en el sitio que quería, hago lo mismo con todos los muñecos y paso a las dianas. Consigo que todas se claven en el centro. El hombre abre los ojos como platos y me doy la vuelta para que no me diga nada, pero a mi espalda estaban todos mirando como disparaba, están igual de sorprendidos que el hombre del puesto.

─Creo que no va a hacer falta ninguna prueba ─oigo decir a Breya.

Marcus está al lado de Breya. Han debido de observar mi entrenamiento y por lo que ha dicho la Pacificadora, debo de haberlo hecho bien.

Marcus me dice que todos los que me han visto quieren formar equipo conmigo en las misiones de los Monicans. Me siento alagada, pero sigo siendo la novata.

La Pacificadora me mete de nuevo en la cúpula y me indica que mi primera misión, tiene lugar ésta misma noche. Formaré equipo con un chico llamado Craven Raab. Me enseña la foto del perfil del Monican y es el mismo que me ha llevado hasta la sección 19. A parte de él, está otra chica llamada Rebecca Bandolini y otro llamado Brock O'Conor.

Estoy muy nerviosa y muy feliz, podré actuar desde hoy. Hoy voy a desbaratar algunos de los planes de la Unión.

Me voy a encargar de que nunca se les olvide el nombre de Samantha Thor.


	3. Capítulo 3

3

Tras enseñarme los informes y los perfiles de mis compañeros de grupo, Breya me presenta a algunos de ellos. Primero me conduce hasta donde se encuentra Rebecca Bandolini. A primera vista parece bastante insoportable y desagradable, ya que la manera en la que me ha mirado, no ha sido la más adecuada. Soy una persona con un temperamento y un pronto muy malo, la primera vez que me ves, no puedes lanzarme una mirada de aborrecimiento o las cosas irán mal.

Veo que está practicando puntería con los cuchillos. Se le da bastante bien, no veo que haya fallado ni una sola vez. Sigo observando como termina de entrenarse y la verdad es que es una oponente bastante dura de roer; suerte que la tengo de compañera en vez de enemiga.

Breya ha empezado a hablarle a Rebecca sobre la misión, la cual tendrá lugar esta noche, le ha dado instrucciones claras y se lo ha repetido un par de veces. Parece ser que esta chica tiene por costumbre actuar por instinto, igual que yo. La Pacificadora termina con Rebecca y vuelve con la junta directiva, imagino que los altos cargos.

Cómo no tengo nada que hacer, saco nuevamente mi arco y vuelvo a disparar en la sección 19, que ésta vez, está repleta de tiradores. Todos ellos con músculos que les ocupan un gran porcentaje de masa corporal, apenas dejan sitio para los huesos. Me pongo al lado del mismo chico que me ayudó a llegar antes, Craven. Cargo el arco y apunto al centro de la diana, disparo y consigo acertar, pero no del modo en el que esperaba. Si, vale, conseguí dar en el centro, como de costumbre, pero lo que quería hacer ésta vez era que la flecha atravesase la diana. Me desanimo y vuelvo a cargar otra flecha, miro bien mi objetivo y me fijo en que la cuerda esté rígida y tensa, suelto delicadamente mis dedos de la flecha, puedo notar como la madera roza con mi piel y se aleja velozmente. Lo consigo, la flecha traspasa la diana, dejando un gran agujero en el centro.

Me acerco a recoger mis flechas y las vuelvo a meter en el carcaj plateado. Me lo cuelgo todo al hombro y salgo triunfante de la sección 19. Las miradas de la gente comienzan a ser incómodas. ¡Es como si nunca hubiesen visto a nadie acertar al centro de la diana! Quería practicar un rato, pero estaba más a gusto ayer, cuando no había nadie en esa sección.

Ya que no puedo seguir disparando, así que me dedico a mirar cómo lo hace Craven. Es bastante bueno, incluso… creo que me supera en agilidad y destreza con el arco, en cuanto fija el blanco, ya no hay nada que hacer, dispara y le sale un tiro perfecto. Craven ha notado que le he estado viendo sin si quiera parpadear, me ruborizo, ya que suelta una risilla al verme y vuelve a cargar su arco como si nada. Me doy la vuelta para que no piense que le miraba a él, al otro lado está Rebecca practicando, nuevamente, con los cuchillos. Su larga y rojiza melena se mueve al compás de sus tiros. Tiene una complexión muy esbelta y atlética, se nota que lleva años preparándose físicamente para la batalla.

Me acerco a la sección 18, que es la de los cuchillos. Cojo un par de ellos y apunto a los muñecos que se mueven de un lado a otro. Lanzo el primero y no consigo darle, si se estuviese quieto, tal vez lo conseguiría, pero la verdad, es que esto se me da fatal, no soy muy buena con los cuchillos, si no tengo un arco cerca, estoy muerta. A veces, me da rabia conmigo misma no saber utilizar más armas, no saber luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, no saber defender a los demás con mis propias manos… La gente se cree que soy increíble porque se disparar bien un par de flechas, pero… quítame eso, y no queda nada.

Parece ser, que conmigo al lado, Rebecca se siente superior y presume de puntería con los cuchillos.

─¿Podrías enseñarme? ─Pregunto, con una dicción cuestionable.

─No te he entendido, ¿podrías repetirlo? ─Dice sin mirarme.

─No se me dan nada bien los cuchillos, ¿puedes ayudarme?

─Ningún problema. No eres la primera que me pide ayuda, en realidad, todos lo han hecho alguna vez, soy de las primeras Monicans que ha habido aquí y me respetan mucho ─dice orgullosa.─¿Tú eres Samantha, verdad?

─Sí, pero me suelen llamar Sam o Sammi ─le transmito.

─Samantha… ─Comienza diciendo, y no puedo evitar que se me crucen los cables y poner los ojos en blanco. Me revienta que me llamen Samantha, si es una persona de confianza no me importa, pero si es alguien a quien no conozco me hierve la sangre. ─Coge los cuchillos y apunta al muñeco ─concluye.

Me parece de sentido común, aún así, hago lo que dice: cojo dos cuchillos y apunto al muñeco, que no para de moverse, me resulta imposible acertarle.

─No intentes acertar al muñeco mientras se mueva. Sigue el movimiento y dispara un poco antes de lo que tenías previsto. Mientras se esté moviendo y sepas donde va, haz lo que te digo y acertarás.

Pongo el brazo en alto con el cuchillo en mano y sigo el movimiento del muñeco. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, no cambia. Cuando va a moverse hacia la derecha, lanzo el cuchillo, un poco más al frente de dónde se encuentra. El cuchillo consigue clavarse en el brazo, algo es algo, pero si fuese una persona, no sería nada.

Me quedo mirando el cuchillo, clavado en las astillas de madera del brazo de ese muñeco. Es la primera vez que acierto con un cuchillo, Debbie intentó enseñarme muchas veces, pero agotaba su paciencia.

─¿Enseñas a la novata? ─Oigo de una voz ronca.

Doy media vuelta para ver quien ha dicho eso, me resulta molesto que me apoden de esa forma, aunque si mal no recuerdo, la primera que lo hizo fui yo. Me auto apodé la novata.

El chico que lo ha dicho es mi otro compañero, Brock O'Connor. Le dedico una mirada vacilante, aunque no puedo mantener mi postura de chica dura mucho más tiempo, ya que cada vez que se acerca, más grande se hace. Mide por lo menos dos metros, es la persona más corpulenta que he visto en años, y eso no es todo, en cuanto coge un cuchillo del suelo, lo lanza con toda la seguridad del mundo a la dirección opuesta de donde se encuentran los muñecos, acto continuo, el cuchillo regresa y atraviesa las cabezas de todos los muñecos, dejando un pequeño túnel en su lugar. Es increíblemente fuerte.

Es verdad que para ser un Monican hay que cumplir ciertos requisitos, como lo de tener un cuerpo completamente dopado, cosa a la que me niego rotundamente.

Recobro el sentido común y dejo de alucinar, sin decir palabra, salgo de allí. Necesito estar con gente normal, aunque… de eso por aquí no hay. Me acerco a un pequeño estanque que hay situado al norte del campo de entrenamiento, simulo un cuenco con mis manos y me hecho el agua en la cara. Es un alivio, está fresca, llevo dos días bebiendo agua caliente que no había manera de refrescar, cada vez que me echaba un poco en la cara, tenía más calor que antes.

Vuelvo a echarme agua, ésta vez para quitarme el sudor, más que para refrescarme. Estoy más cómoda y tal vez pueda lanzar mejor los cuchillos, ahora que estoy menos acalorada, pero debo descansar y no agotar mis energías; me harán falta ésta noche.

Recuesto mi maltrecho cuerpo sobre la verde e impasible hierba, las ramitas me hacen cosquillas por gran parte de la espalda, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco. Cierro los ojos y consigo estar más relajada, aunque… de nuevo… vuelvo a pensar en mi hermano. Ahora debe de estar jugando con Debbie, seguramente le estará pidiendo de rodillas que lo enseñe a cazar, y si no lo está haciendo, se estará entreteniendo con los sinsajos que hay por allí. Ya deben de haber salido del bosque donde los dejé, le dije a Debbie que la mejor ruta a seguir es la de la vieja cantera, allí hay una vieja mansión abandonada, hay suficiente espacio para todos y puedes estar mucho tiempo allí escondidos, espero que me haya hecho caso. Ella prefería adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque, siempre me opuse, igual era una buena idea.

Sacudo la cabeza y consigo centrarme en prepararme para la misión de esta noche. Me levanto y entro en la cúpula en busca de Marcus, consigo verle junto a Breya, que parece estar preocupada, ya que no para de caminar de un lado para otro, pisándose el bajo de su precioso vestido blanco.

Me acerco hasta ellos sin preguntar qué está pasando, supongo que en algún momento me lo dirán. Lo único que oigo son los histéricos gritos de Breya, Marcus trata de calmarla, pero está demasiado agitada.

Contemplo la escena un rato más antes de meterme en ella.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ─Digo tratando de contener la risa. Breya ha comenzado a arrancarse las mangas del vestido.

─¡Todo pasa! Estamos perdidos ─grita ella sentándose en una de las sillas blancas que hay junto a una gran mesa redonda.

─Explícate.

─La Unión ha conseguido trazar unos planos nuevos a tiempo para reanudar las obras del Capitolio. Creímos que cuando Marcus le quitó los planos originales, tardarían siglos en volver a crear unos nuevos, ya que estaban empezando a construir con los originales y no podían cambiar la estructura del edificio. El caso… es que uno de los arquitectos, ha recordado cada trazo del maldito plano y las obras están en marcha. Si el Capitolio regresa, estamos muertos. Los Juegos del Hambre, van a volver.

Eso que ha dicho la Pacificadora me ha alarmado bastante, no puedo permitir que reconstruyan el Capitolio, tengo que impedir de alguna manera que eso ocurra. Sólo se me ocurre una idea, una idea que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, completamente desmesurada.

─¿Sólo hay una persona que recuerda los planos? ¿Es lo que quieres decir? ─Pregunto.

─Si.

─Secuestrémosle. No lo veo ningún problema, nos infiltramos en las obras, buscamos al arquitecto y nos lo llevamos. El Capitolio no se reconstruirá.

─Suena bien.─Añade Marcus.

─Y no digo que no, pero no podemos enviar más de dos Monicans, se darían cuenta de que algo pasa. Verían más personal del habitual.

─Ningún problema, puedo ir yo sola.

─Tampoco dejaré que vayas sola, irás con Craven. Preparaos, salís en una hora.

Antes de que pueda ir a vestirme, Marcus me deja un fichero con una foto e información sobre el arquitecto que debo buscar. Una vez que ya lo tengo, me dirijo al ropero y me pongo uno de los uniformes que me deja una mujer que hay junto a la puerta del mismo. Es elástico, me permite moverme con toda libertad, es muy práctico. El traje es azul marino y negro, va acompañado con unas botas de cuña negras y como no… mi fiel arco y mi carcaj con 30 flechas.

Salgo del ropero y veo a Craven, vestido igual que yo, pero en la versión para chicos. El traje hace que se le marquen todos los músculos y parezca más fuerte de lo que ya es. Nos dirigimos juntos hacia la entrada de la cúpula, poco tiempo después, Breya nos ordena que salgamos. Un helicóptero espera fuera, ya en marcha. El aire que desprende la hélice a parte de ensordecedor es brusco, apenas puedo mover las piernas y me ha deshecho completamente la coleta que me había hecho. Tengo que sujetarme el cabello con las manos para que no me golpee en la cara. Craven me ayuda a subir, ya que me resulta imposible hacerlo yo sola, una vez dentro, el helicóptero se eleva a gran velocidad y nos lleva hacia las construcciones del Capitolio.

Llegamos en tiempo récord, desde arriba ya se puede ver una gran carpa dorada que cubre un gran espacio en medio de un terreno desierto.

Unas cuerdas nos bajan hasta el techo de un edificio lo bastante alto como para ocultarnos a mí y a mi compañero de la vista de los trabajadores de la Unión.

Un miedo interno le dice a mi cerebro que salga huyendo, pero no lo haré, no si mi hermano cree en mí.

─Entraremos por la parte trasera de la carpa, buscamos al arquitecto y nos lo llevamos. El helicóptero solo esperará una hora, así que hay que actuar deprisa.

Bajamos por la escalera de emergencias rojiza metálica que hay en el lado izquierdo del edificio. Nos acercamos sigilosamente a los exteriores de la carpa y una vez allí, nos metemos por un pequeño agujero que hay en ella.

Escondo mi delgado cuerpo tras unas cajas de cartón y saco de mi mochila el fichero con la foto del arquitecto. Cabello canoso, gafas y las expresiones de la cara muy marcadas, no será difícil de encontrar.

Miro a mí alrededor y no veo más que batas blancas, doy dos grandes zancadas para ocultarme tras una mesa gris y puedo ver en una sala acristalada a un hombre que coincide con la descripción. Le hago una señal a Craven y el asiente, avanza como un lince, veloz y discreto, por la sala y nos ponemos tras la puerta de la sala acristalada, la abrimos silenciosamente y entramos dando pequeños pasitos, cuando me vi lo suficientemente cerca de su espalda, le proporcioné un fuerte golpe con el arco en la nuca; el hombre cayó al suelo como una pluma.

Craven se lo carga al hombro y salimos pitando de allí. Justo cuando estamos a punto de conseguir salir, nos intercepta un hombre gigante con aspecto de gorila (y que huele a gorila) y golpea bruscamente a Craven en la cara. No me da tiempo de cargar el arco, antes de llevarme la mano a la espalda ya estoy inconsciente en el suelo, viendo el rostro ensangrentado de mi compañero.

Noto que mi cuerpo choca contra varias piedrecillas y la pantorrilla me molesta seguidamente, una presión extraña se halla en mi clavícula que apenas me permite respirar; estoy siendo arrastrada por el suelo, me agarran del cuello del traje, que ahora está hecho harapos.

Abro los ojos una vez por segundo, y bastante me cuesta. Veo un terreno gris que se aleja mientras me arrastran. Intento coger mi carcaj y mi arco, pero no están. Estoy indefensa.

Mi cuerpo vuelve a caer toscamente contra el suelo, aunque ésta vez, al menos me doy cuenta de ello. Me impulso con los brazos para intentar levantarme, pero estoy muy dolorida para ello, la cabeza me da vueltas y apenas veo las cosas con normalidad, manchas por aquí, sombras por allá.

El mismo bruto de antes me levanta y me sostiene para que no vuelva a caer. Hace lo mismo con Craven y nos pone frente a un grupo de gente trajeada, seguro que son inversores del Capitolio.

Les miro con repugnancia y escupo en su asqueroso suelo. Uno de los trajeados se acerca a mi posición y ríe ampliamente, me mira a mí y a Craven y chilla a toda la gente del Capitolio, a los inversores y a todas las partes del mundo lo siguiente.

─Damas y caballeros, os presento a los dos tributos de los Septuagésimo Séptimos Juegos del Hambre.


	4. Capítulo 4

4

Todos comienzan a aplaudir tras el anuncio que hizo el hombre trajeado, de cabello castaño y mirada infame. Yo intento entender lo que está ocurriendo y porque ha dicho que Craven y yo somos dos tributos. Creo haber oído que también mencionó algo sobre Los Juegos del Hambre, no tengo nada claro, estoy completamente ofuscada y apenas entiendo las cosas que ocurren a mí alrededor.  
Miro a los azules ojos de Craven, que tampoco parece entender lo que está sucediendo, me siento culpable de todo esto, éste plan lo propuse yo, sin escuchar las ideas de otros Monicans con muchísima más experiencia que yo. Es todo culpa mía.  
El mismo hombre comienza a hablar en privado con el gorila que nos atacó y cada vez que pronuncia una palabra, nos mira y sonríe, enseñando su lengua viperina. Esquivo sus constantes miradas y me dedico a ver el espacio en el que me encuentro atrapada, no hay manera de escapar. Por lo que veo, parece que se estaba celebrando algún tipo de reunión o fiesta privada. En el centro hay una gran mesa llena de aperitivos y copas con un líquido dorado que burbujea sin parar.  
─Bueno, ¿no vais a decir nada? Vais a participar en los septuagésimo séptimos Juegos del Hambre que nunca se llegaron a celebrar. Deberíais sentiros orgullosos.─Dice mirando atentamente el cabello castaño de Craven, las facciones de su cara, su cuerpo perfectamente tonificado, parece que lo estuviera examinando. De hecho, es lo que hace.  
Eso que ha dicho sobre Los Juegos del Hambre me hace prestarle toda mi atención, ¿ha dicho que vamos a participar en los juegos? Debe de estar loco si cree que voy a hacerlo sin poner resistencia.  
─No vamos a participar en sus absurdos juegos ─le digo sin mirarle, ya que al ser de la Unión, le aborrezco.  
─¿Eso quién lo dice? ¿Tú? ─Comenzó a reírse de manera muy sonora, eso hizo que mi rabia aumentase y las ganas de perforarle el pecho con una de mis afiladas flechas cada vez eran mayores.─Participarás en los juegos, te guste o no.  
El maldito burócrata extiende su brazo derecho, una puerta gigante se abre y da paso a… Dios, el alma se me deshace, no puedo pensar con claridad, no al verlos a todos. Veo el rostro de mi hermano, triste y sin ganas de nada. Están todos, Debbie, Pitt, Maddi, la vieja Julia… todos.  
¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué les han hecho? ¿Cómo los han encontrado? Tengo demasiadas preguntas que nadie me contesta, estoy aterrada por lo que les puedan hacer.  
Suelto un grito ahogado y trato de correr hacia ellos, pero el mismo trajeado me lo impide, me coge de los hombros y ríe, al igual que el resto de su séquito, me dan tanto asco.  
Le doy un fuerte empujón al mugriento que me separa de mi hermano y el brusco agente que nos capturó antes, me coge del brazo.  
El hombre se levanta y lo hace riendo.  
─¿Cómo se llama? ─Pregunta sonriente.  
─Samantha Thor ─digo tras un breve silencio.  
─Señorita Thor, va a participar en los juegos, como ya le he dicho antes. Lo hará quiera o no, no le queda otra opción, porque en el caso de que se niegue… los mataré a todos, sin excepción, empezando por el pequeño.─Dice señalando a mi hermano. Desearía poder ahorcarle en ese mismo instante, pero para protegerlos debo pensar con claridad y hacer lo que me digan.  
─¿Cómo les habéis encontrado? ─Digo tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas y hablar sin que me tiemble la voz.  
─Los encontramos por casualidad, cuando buscábamos al señor Raab.─Dice mirando a Craven.  
Miro lo asustados que parecen todos y no me queda de otra, tengo que participar en Los Juegos del Hambre, pero no lo haré del modo en el que ellos quieren que lo haga, lo haré a mi manera.  
Cuando me pregunta una última vez si participaré, me dedico únicamente a asentir.  
Ésta misión ha sido un fracaso, vine a impedir que reconstruyesen el Capitolio y Los Juegos del Hambre, y ahora voy a participar en ellos.  
Una mujer me saca de aquella sala y me lleva hasta las obras del Capitolio, comienza a hablarme sobre lo que algún día fue, según ella, era un gran y lujoso imperio, dedicado únicamente a satisfacer plenamente a los 12 distritos que componían Panem. No puedo evitar reírme, ya que el Capitolio pasaba completamente de los problemas de los distritos, en el Distrito 12 siempre se pasaba hambre y la gente tenía que buscarse la vida para sobrevivir. Todo lo que ésta mujer me está contando no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, carece de sentido alguno y… a parte de que no me importa todo lo que está diciendo, no sé por qué se esfuerza en seguir. Trato de ser todo lo educada posible, para que no hagan daño a mi hermano y a mis amigos, pero me está costando demasiado. Ahora mismo sólo tengo ganas de ir en busca de todos y sacarlos de aquí, pero lo más seguro es que antes de poder llegar a ellos, ya esté muerta.  
Me pregunto por qué me habrán sacado de la sala, solo me han sacado a mí, han dejado a Craven dentro. ¿Los estarán torturando? Es lo único que puedo pensar, en que les estén haciendo daño, eso me pone de los nervios y apenas puedo mantener la compostura.  
Sigo sin entender cómo pueden celebrar Los Juegos del Hambre si tienen que costear los gastos de la construcción del Capitolio. Aunque… puede que paguen las construcciones del Capitolio con el dinero que consigan en algún tipo de trapicheo relacionado con los juegos. Claro, y me quieren a mí para tenerme como una más de sus jugadores.  
La mujer me vuelve a llevar al interior de la sala dónde me confirmaron que sería un tributo en los juegos.  
Mi grupo no está, sólo veo a Craven, que sigue de pie en el mismo sitio dónde lo estaba hace unos minutos, deben de haberme sacado para entretenerme.  
Cuando me acerco más a Craven, veo en su pómulo izquierdo un gran bulto amoratado. Se lo deben de haber hecho por haberse infiltrado, aunque siendo gente de la Unión, ese moratón no es más que un simple precalentamiento, imagino que nos esperan días y días de tortura, tal vez semanas… o incluso meses.  
Estoy al lado de Craven, esperando que llegue lo peor.  
─Presidente Snow, los inversores han informado de que financiarán la arena de los juegos. Las obras ya están en marcha y estarán terminadas en dos semanas.  
¿¡Presidente Snow!? Imposible, no se parece en nada al que he visto en los anteriores juegos, es imposible. Es más joven y mucho más aborrecible, pero tiene el mismo apellido, será algún pariente.  
─Perfecto, pues si ya se está construyendo la arena, imagino que ya podremos enviar a los tributos al campo de entrenamiento. Si, haremos eso, reúnelos a todos y envíalos a todos. ¡Los juegos deben comenzar cuánto antes!  
Un grupo de gente de seguridad nos conduce a mí y a Craven a una estación de tren que hay lejos de las construcciones del Capitolio, rápidamente entramos en el tren. Dentro hay una mujer con un aspecto increíblemente ridículo; tiene una larga melena azul, que le llega hasta la cadera, la lleva recogida en una delicada coleta dorada que suelta unos mechones que se confunden con el cabello. Sus expresivos y achinados ojos azules color rojo cereza están rodeados por una sombra verde, sus arqueadas cejas apenas se mueven, se quedan tiesas, no tiene expresión. Sus carnosos labios están cubiertos por una capa fucsia brillante, que reluce a la luz del sol. También me he fijado en el precioso vestido de terciopelo que lleva, el color turquesa palidece ante la cantidad de complementos que en él hay.  
Craven se sienta al lado de esa mujer, ya que se lo han ordenado, igual que a mí. Acatamos cada orden que nos dan, no podemos negar absolutamente nada de lo que se nos diga.  
La extraña mujer se presenta.  
─Me llamo Kenitra Marshall y me han dejado encargada del Distrito 12, a partir de ahora, tendremos que confiar los unos en los otros.  
─¿Vas a ser nuestra mentora? ─Pregunta Craven.  
─No, vuestra mentora no soy yo, es otra persona, imagino que dentro de poco tiempo se unirá a nosotros.  
Craven y Kenitra comienzan a hablar sobre lo que tendremos que hacer todos los días a partir de hoy; madrugar es una prioridad, el entrenamiento matutino no es ningún problema, llevo años levantándome muy temprano para cazar. Habrá un total de tres horarios para los entrenamientos: el de las 7 de la mañana, el de las 3 de la tarde y el de las 9 de la noche, también es importante acostarse temprano, ya que tendremos que descansar todo lo posible.  
Entiendo cómo la mitad de lo que dice Kenitra, parece que la escuchase entrecortado, pronuncia palabras costosas de oír. Si está dando instrucciones sobre lo qué tendremos qué hacer en los juegos, no puedo entenderla. Sin embargo, Craven parece llevarse muy bien con ella, sigue la conversación con soltura y debate abiertamente los temas expuestos. Envidio la capacidad que tiene para ello, aunque es un Monican, le habrán entrenado para prestar total atención a instrucciones de batalla.  
Trato de retomar el hilo de la conversación, es de vital importancia que sepa todo lo posible acerca de los juegos.  
─¿Habitalmente, que armas suelen ponerse en los juegos? ─Pregunto, esperando oír que los arcos, sin un arco, no sé que haré.  
─Bueno, he visto bastantes arcos ─Dice y yo sonrío.─También cuchillos, tridentes, alguna que otra espada, aunque muy pocas espadas ha habido hasta ahora y… a parte de armas, también hay accesorios que os ayudarán a sobrevivir. Tal vez os guste saber que nuestros científicos están trabajando en una nueva arma… un arma jamás añadida antes en los juegos, una ballesta.  
¡Perfecto! Juego con ventaja, ya que la ballesta tiene un manejo muy parecido al del arco, tal vez pueda vivir más de dos días.  
─También estamos pensando en introducir varas de lucha. Son armas pensadas para el cuerpo a cuerpo, así que tendréis que entrenar mucho con ellas, tal vez, consigáis la varas en la arena… no saber usarlas sería una desventaja en el terreno.  
El tren sigue avanzando rápidamente, asomo la cabeza por la ventana y ya puedo divisar una pequeña y lujosa ciudad, llena de edificios, no se ven árboles, ni lagos, ni ríos, todo ahí es superficial.  
Me levanto y dejo a Craven y Kenitra hablando sobre los juegos. Aprovecho y me acerco a comer algo al vagón restaurante, debo tener proteínas suficientes para no desmayarme en medio de una pelea.  
Veo tanta comida que no sé por dónde empezar, cojo un plato blanco de la pila y lo lleno con todo lo que mi mano se ve capaz de coger: panecillos con queso fundido, bollos rellenos de mermelada fresca, patatas, rosquillas azucaradas, una pequeña barrita bañada en chocolate blanco derretido y unas galletas saladas.  
Todo es dulce, pero no veo problema, me apetece algo con azúcar y llevo demasiados años sin probar el irresistible sabor del azúcar. Cuando vivía en el Distrito 12, mi madre, de vez en cuando, nos ponía a Trevor y a mí un pequeño postre después de la comida, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando dejaron de venderlos en el Quemador.  
Termino de comerlo todo y aún me queda espacio para un postre más, pero prefiero no abusar. Me limpio la boca con la servilleta que hay al lado del plato y vuelvo al vagón con Craven y Kenitra. Veo sobre la mesa acristalada un papel con un círculo dentro.  
─¿Qué es eso? ─Pregunto algo intrigada.  
─Es un boceto sobre lo que podría ser la arena de los juegos, a mí me cuentan todos los cambios hechos en el campo, así que os los cuento para que tengáis algo de ventaja.  
Kenitra parece buena persona, para ser de la Unión, pero seguro que es una fachada, una cara que nos pone para que confiemos en ella. Pero eso no quita que tal vez el boceto sea auténtico, así que me siento y escucho lo que dice sobre las zonas peligrosas de la arena.  
─En esta parte de aquí podría ser dónde los profesionales se juntasen, el punto de encuentro, por así decirlo ─explica ella.  
─Quieres que evitemos esa zona ─afirmo. Kenitra niega con la cabeza.  
─Quiero que la vigiléis.─Me corrige.─Tenéis que estar atentos a los profesionales, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es tenerles controlados, saber con certeza cada uno de sus movimientos.  
El plan de Kenitra tiene sentido, claro que me las tendría que apañar para que no me viesen vigilarlos.  
Craven sigue prestando mucha atención a las instrucciones de Kenitra, que más que nuestra supervisora parece nuestra mentora. Veo a Craven, pienso en cómo voy a matarle en la arena, no creo que me vaya a costar, apenas le conozco, pero él me ha ayudado en la sede de los Monicans y es mi compañero, tanto Monican cómo tributo. Evitaré estar cerca de él y que se encargue otro.  
El tren para en la estación de la pequeña ciudad que antes vi. Kenitra nos acompaña a Craven y a mí hasta la estación, veo más de cerca cómo es la ciudad, sigue estando repleta de edificios grises, pero al ver a la gente, la risa comienza a salir sola. Todos llevan pelos de colores y vestimentas raras, con formas cúbicas, circulares, triangulares. También llevan accesorios en todas partes del cuerpo. Cuando nos acercamos al interior de la ciudad, toda esa gente de cerca, da más miedo. Han alterado el color de sus ojos para que combinen con la ropa, no son lentillas, si no se vería el contorno exterior del color natural.  
Cogemos un ascensor que hay al fondo de una calle llena de oficinas. ¿En qué momento habrán construido todo esto?  
El ascensor nos baja al subsuelo, por la ventana que hay en él, veo en la primera planta un campo de entrenamiento, en la segunda un largo pasillo, en la tercera otro largo pasillo, en la cuarta lo mismo, y en la última una sala llena de mesas. El ascensor para en la quinta planta, la sala llena de mesas es el comedor, nos enseña todo y subimos a la cuarta, que son habitaciones, al igual que las otras tres. Mi habitación se encuentra en la segunda, así que me bajo ahí y Kenitra me lleva hasta la habitación 3, que es la mía.  
Entro y cierro la puerta, veo que toda la habitación está decorada con colores oscuros tal cómo gris, negro y marrón. Me tumbo en la cama y escondo la cabeza bajo la almohada, tratando de esconderme de todo esto.  
Sigo sin poder entender cómo he acabado aquí, qué me ha traído hasta los juegos. Debí escuchar bien a Debbie y olvidar el tema de los Monicans, seguir yendo de bosque en bosque, eso hubiera sido mucho más acertado. El caso, es que ya no hay nada qué hacer, así que cuánto antes acepte la realidad, antes podré morir.  
Me levanto, abro el armario y como suponía, veo un traje de tributo, lo cojo y me lo pongo. Salgo de la habitación y me meto en el ascensor, pulso la planta primera y me lleva hasta ella. Lo mejor será que entrene un poco.  
Al abrirse las puertas, entro en la sala y busco un arco, de momento, sólo veo cuchillos, pesas, lanzas, cayados… Al otro lado de la sala hay un montón de cuerdas, imagino que para aprender a anudar, también se puede aprender a hacer fuego, hay un puesto para reconocer plantas, otro de camuflaje, hay de todo.  
Encuentro los arcos, son todos de metal, duros y pesados. Cojo uno de ellos y casi se me cae el brazo al intentar sostenerlo, luego me cuelgo el carcaj. Me acerco a la zona de tiro, dónde hay una gruesa pared, en ella hay muñecos dibujados, a los que tendré que tirar.  
Saco la flecha del carcaj y la coloco en la cuerda del arco, empujo hacia atrás, tensando la cuerda y apunto, cuando voy a disparar, el sonido de las puertas del ascensor me distrae y suelto la flecha por error. Miro enfurecida al ascensor y veo a una chica de pelo azul entrar, con el mismo traje que el mío. Tiene una mirada colérica, cómo si estuviese llena de ira, debe de ser alguna de las profesionales, tendrá alrededor de unos 17 años, ya que está completamente desarrollada. Ella me mira y coge una maza que hay en el suelo, la sujeta cómo si no pesase más que una pluma, la levanta y lanza la maza a más de diez metros de distancia, el impacto contra el suelo es horrible, deja una enorme marca en él. ¡Tiene una fuerza monstruosa!, tras hacer aquello, me mira sonriente y sigue con lo suyo, yo hago lo mismo. Se nota que simplemente quería exhibirse, y lo ha hecho, quería que supiese que es una rival dura. Ahora tendré que demostrar que yo también puedo serlo.  
Para impresionar a esta bestia, tengo que hacer algo impresionante, ya que al haber tirado mal antes, creerá que soy de las débiles. Cargo tres flechas en el carcaj, cada una mirando a tres objetivos distintos. Cojo una gran bocanada de aire y fijo los tres objetivos con la vista, una gota de sudor asoma y me hace sentirme incómoda, me la quito rápidamente y vuelvo a apuntar. La cuerda no puede estar más tensa, suelto y las tres flechas desaparecen, me asombro al ver que cada una ha dado en el blanco de los tres muñecos, no han hecho casi ruido, ha sido un tiro limpio.  
Miro a la chica del pelo azul, que tiene los ojos fijados en mis flechas. Salgo de la sala de entrenamiento, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, y ésta chica ya se encargará de contar lo que ha visto.  
En la puerta de mi cuarto me encuentro a Craven y Kenitra, y detrás a otro hombre que apenas puedo ver.  
─Vuestro mentor ha llegado.─Dice Kenitra apartándose, al igual que Craven. Cuando se quitan, puedo ver a Marcus, que me mira con una sonrisa preocupado.  
Vaya, a él también lo han cogido.  
Los Monicans pretendían destruir a la Unión, y la Unión se está encargando de destruir a los Monicans.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Me consuela saber que nuestro mentor va a ser Marcus, el tiempo que estuve con él fue suficiente para saber qué es una persona precavida y sabe tomar decisiones.  
Sé qué Kenitra querrá empezar una conversación, y es lo último que me apetece, así que abro la puerta de mi habitación, cierro y me siento al lado de la cama, sintiendo el frío del suelo en mis manos, que están algo temblorosas, seguramente se deba de haber usado un arco como el del campo de entrenamiento. Nunca había cogido un arco metálico, me cuesta controlarlos y sostenerlos, tendré que practicar mucho para tenerlo dominado. Recuerdo cómo sujetaba las mazas la chica del pelo azul, sostuvo el peso a la perfección y las lanzó increíblemente lejos, y eso que es delgada y apenas tiene musculatura. Realmente he quedado asombrada, y algo aterrorizada, si aquel fisco tenía tanta fuerza, no quiero imaginar cómo serán el resto de tributos.  
Me quito el traje de tributo y me dirijo al baño, veo una gran ducha con más de cien botones, un lavamanos de mármol con tres grifos distintos, y un bidé reluciente, inmaculado.  
Me meto en la ducha para refrescarme y quitarme el sudor del cuerpo. Toco uno de los botones y un débil chorro de agua gélida me golpea en el centro de la cabeza. El impacto álgido es tal, que me aparto en milésimas de segundo, pruebo de nuevo con otro botón y el agua sale algo más caliente, aunque el chorro sigue saliendo igual, apenas me moja la mitad del cuerpo. Veo un dibujo en uno de los botones, en el que sale un chorro de agua grande, lo aprieto y por fin puedo ducharme bien. Me enjabono todo el cuerpo y me hecho algo llamado champú, en el cabello. Tras aclararme y estar completamente limpia, cojo una toalla y me seco.  
Me dejo el pelo húmedo y me hago mi típica coleta alta. Cuando voy al cuarto, un equipo de gente vestida con colores chillones y cabello extraño, me espera ahí. Están todos hasta arriba de tijeras, cajas de maquillaje, pinzas, extensiones de pelo… Imagino que ahora es cuando me dicen que soy demasiado, fea o peluda para aparecer en las cámaras.  
Sin decirme nada, me cogen, me quitan la toalla y me pegan unas tiras de papel a las piernas, luego tiran rápidamente y el dolor que aguanto nunca lo había sentido antes. Cuando me veo la pierna, descubro que la zona en la que me colocaron la tira, está libre de pelos, pero se ha quedado rojiza y me arde, noto un escozor fatigoso que me incita a rascarme sin parar, sin embargo, cada vez que lo intento, me quitan la mano y continúan quitando el pelo de las piernas. Cuando por fin terminan con ellas, empiezan con el pelo, me quitan la coleta que recientemente me había hecho y lo remueven y levantan sin parar. Me colocan un par de extensiones y las vuelven a quitar, parece que nada les convence.  
Me canso de estar callada y asentir como si fuese una pieza más de la Unión, así que les pido explicaciones.  
─¿Para qué me arregláis tanto? ─Pregunto en voz alta.  
─Te arreglamos para las fotos de las presentaciones de los tributos ─dice uno de ellos.─Tienes que estar perfecta, no tienes que parecer tú, para que me entiendas.  
Detesto que me traten como si fuese tonta, podría matarlos a todos ahora mismo, pero cómo ya sé, debo controlarme, por mi hermano.  
─No me habían dicho nada.  
─Qué extraño, tú supervisor te lo tendría que haber comunicado─dice el mismo frunciendo el ceño.─Yo soy Jacques, tú estilista personal. Siempre que necesites algún arreglo o lo que sea, avisa por el interfono, vendré pitando.  
Dejo de hablar y ellos terminan de decidirse sobre qué hacerme en el pelo. Yo entretanto miro a Jacques y me fijo en que, de entre todos los que he visto, es el que más normal viste. Simplemente lleva lapiz de labios rojo y también se ha alterado el color de los ojos, los tiene violetas. Por el resto, es completamente normal.  
Noto una fuerte presión en el cabello, hace que la cabeza me de botes y no pueda pensar claramente.  
Me levantan y entran a la habitación una corredera con un millar de vestidos colgando. Me miro en el espejo lo que me han hecho en el pelo, es un moño, parece una diadema, tiene salientes por todas partes y está decorado con brillantina plateada, apenas se nota debido a que mi pelo sea rubio.  
Han escogido un vestido largo en tonos azulados oscuros, reluce por todas partes, es realmente precioso. Me lo ponen por encima de la ropa interior, apenas les ha costado, es cómo si estuviese hecho a medida.  
Me veo completamente arreglada… y no me gusta, la que está en el espejo no soy yo.  
Los estilistas me dejan sola, ahora tengo un momento de intimidad, el cual dedico a revisar mi mochila, me han dejado traerla. Rebusco en ella para ver todo lo que tengo, mi mano se topa con algo duro y pequeño, consigo atraparlo y lo saco, en cuanto lo veo un par de lágrimas me asoman, es un sinsajo hecho de madera, seguramente por Trevor, los trabajos manuales se le daban de fábula y el sinsajo es su señal secreta. No me di cuenta de qué me lo había metido.  
Siempre que necesites algún arreglo o lo que sea, avisa por el interfono, vendré pitando. Fue lo que me dijo Jacques, y ahora necesito su ayuda para un pequeño arreglillo.  
Encuentro el interfono y aprieto el botón rojo, una mujer habla preguntando qué necesito y le pido que venga Jacques. En unos minutos, aparece por la puerta.  
─¿Qué necesitas? ─Pregunta Jacques sonriéndome.  
─Necesito que me conviertas esto en una pulsera.  
Le entrego el sinsajo hecho por mi hermano y él asiente.  
─Estoy aquí en cinco minutos. Por cierto, las fotos se harán dentro de media hora.  
Quiero salir en esas fotos con el sinsajo de mi hermano, dar a entender que sigo siendo la misma chica que lucha por las personas a las que quiere. Quiero mi hermano me vea con el sinsajo que me ha hecho, que sepa que es importante para mí. Lo más seguro es que lo vea, mi madre me dijo que era obligatorio ver todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre, así que ahora será igual.  
Jacques vuelve en el tiempo que había dicho, con el sinsajo hecho pulsera. La figura sigue intacta, solo la ha adherido a una goma negra. Me la coloca en la muñeca, cierra el broche y sonríe.  
─Va perfecto con el vestido.  
─Si, va bien… ¿Ya están aquí los fotógrafos?  
─Si, han llegado, pero todavía tienen que montar el equipo fotografiar a los otros tributos. Todavía tienes que esperar un rato, ya que eres del Distrito 12 y eres la última ─me explica.  
─Sólo he visto a una de los tributos, y no parecía muy sociable.  
─¿Quién era? ─Pregunta.  
─No sé su nombre, pero tenía el pelo azul, fue lo que más me llamó la atención.  
─Oh, creo que es Amy Gallagher… pero no estoy seguro. La han nombrado mucho, dicen que les costó traerla hasta aquí, ya que se mostró muy agresiva ─me dice, y por la forma en que habla de ella, parece peligrosa.─Un estilista, colega mío, le hizo el tinte. Según dice, le da un toque más agresivo.  
─Por la forma en que la vi lanzar una maza de 20 kilos, no le hacía falta nada para parecer agresiva.  
Jacques comienza a reírse y me habla un poco de todos los tributos que ha visto. Según él, hay de todo; la más agresiva es una chica, se llama Trista Sorrow y dice qué la ha visto dominar todo tipo de armas en el campo de entrenamiento, también es buena poniendo trampas. Luego, hay otra qué es muy inocente, según él, apenas la ha visto moverse en los entrenamientos y pareciese que le da miedo coger un arma. De pronto comenta los nombres de Brock O'Connor y Rebecca Bandolini, me quedo completamente impresionada, los han cogido a ellos también. Me dice que son los dos del Distrito 6, por eso se llevaban tan bien, al menos eso me parecía a mí.  
Pasa el tiempo y avisan a Jacques de que me toca sesión fotográfica. Me acompaña hasta el ascensor y pulsa la planta de los entrenamientos.  
Entramos en el campo y veo un equipo de fotógrafos, un escenario montado y varios focos colgados en las paredes. Los fotógrafos parecen algo acelerados, por lo visto tienen prisa en terminar.  
Me ponen en el centro del escenario y comienzan a sacar las fotos, me piden que ponga poses, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Veo que Jacques se mueve de una manera extraña, hasta que entiendo que lo qué hace es enseñarme la forma en que posar. Le imito y los fotógrafos parecen volverse loco con cada movimiento que hago. De las cámaras salen unos horribles destellos blancos que me dejan ciega, aunque intento seguir sonriendo.  
La sesión de fotos parece no terminar nunca, cada vez que sonrío me piden más, y se me empiezan a acabar las sonrisas, cada vez me acuerdo más de mi hermano, ¡el sinsajo de mi hermano! No he posado mostrando la pulsera, casi se me olvida.  
Esbozo una gran sonrisa y alzo el brazo, enseñando bien el sinsajo. A los fotógrafos parece gustarle y quieren que siga enseñando la pulsera, ahora si disfruto de la sesión.  
Terminan de sacar fotos y Jacques me acompaña a mi habitación, me ayuda a quitarme el vestido y me deja sola. Cojo un camisón del armario, me lo pongo y me recuesto en la cama, ahora son las 5 y el primer entrenamiento oficial comienza a las 9, será la primera vez que todos los tributos entrenemos juntos, de esa manera podré examinar a mis contrincantes, aunque seguramente no enseñen sus mejores tácticas, debería hacer lo mismo y aprovechar para aprender a hacer más cosas.  
Pongo el despertador para las ocho y media y me duermo, quiero estar al cien por cien en los entrenamientos.

HORAS DESPUÉS

El irritante pitido del despertador me ha desvelado, me levanto y corro a ponerme el traje de tributo. Me dirijo a la sala de entrenamiento y la mayoría ya se encuentran allí. Veo a la chica del pelo azul, a Craven, a Rebecca y a Brock. Me acerco a ellos y les saludo.  
─¿Cómo os han encontrado? ─Pregunto, ya que la curiosidad era insostenible.  
─Nos mandaron a buscaros, a Marcus incluido. Cuando llegamos aquí vosotros ya estabais llegando aquí.─Contesta Brock.  
─¿Y cómo han conseguido a todos los tributos? Bombardearon cada distrito reduciéndolo a cenizas.  
─Hubo supervivientes, en todos los distritos y al igual que tú, huyeron por miedo a que los encontrasen. La Unión vió que no podía pagar los costes de las construcciones del Capitolio, así que se les ocurrió la idea de hacer apuestas, recaudar por el tributo favorito y demás cosas, de esa manera pueden seguir pagando el Capitolio. En cuanto lo hayan construido, los juegos volverán a celebrarse cada año, cómo diversión para los habitantes del Capitolio.  
─Aquí vive gente bastante rara, los he visto antes. ¿Quiénes son?  
─Los supervivientes de la destrucción del Capitolio, a diferencia de nosotros, se unieron en un solo grupo y cogieron parte del dinero del Capitolio para construir una pequeña y costosa ciudad dónde vivir. Es cómo una pequeña parte del Capitolio.  
No entiendo eso de una pequeña parte, pero me imagino que esos serán los que harán las apuestas por cada tributo.  
Me acerco a practicar con los cayados junto a Rebecca, cojo uno de los palos de madera y Rebecca me dice cómo debo golpear. Sinceramente, ella es una gran candidata a ganadora, ya que sabe utilizar todo tipo de armas y es una experta en supervivencia, al ser una Monican, no creo que nadie pueda con ella. Recuerdo cuando pensé que tenía suerte al tenerla cómo compañera en vez de enemiga, es irónico ver cómo han cambiado las cosas.  
Rebecca comienza a mover el cayado en círculos, yo me preparo para defenderme cuándo ataque. Veo, por la posición de su pierna, que su próximo movimiento va a ser ofensivo, y efectivamente, lo es. Paro un par de ataques y consigo devolverle alguno que otro, pero al poco tiempo, me engancha por las piernas y me tira al suelo. Vuelvo a levantar, ésta vez, trato de averiguar cuáles serán sus movimientos, pero me cuesta mucho, ya qué se mueve muy deprisa. Sigo desviando los ataques, y a la vez, me concentro en descubrir su punto débil. Me fijo en que en cada ataque deja un espacio enorme entre las piernas, así qué, cuándo me vuelve a golpear, en vez de parar el ataque, lo esquivo y la golpeo con el cayado en la pierna haciéndola caer.  
Creo que con los cayados ya he practicado suficiente, voy a practicar con las trampas, es un sitio en el qué me desenvuelvo bastante bien. Veo a otros tributos haciendo trampas bastante buenas, la mejor que veo hasta ahora es una enredadera, hecha por un tributo rubio, de ojos azules y bastante fuerte, lo cual lo ayuda a atar bien fuerte los nudos. Me siento a hacer una trampa básica, ato los nudos y sólo me queda algo que capturar. A lo lejos diviso a Craven, practicando con el arco.  
─¡Craven, ven un momento! ─Le digo haciéndole señas de dónde estoy.  
Se acerca justo en la dirección dónde está puesta la trampa, él camina tranquilo, sin saber lo que está apunto de pasar.  
─¿Qué querías? ─Pregunta, entonces, pone el pie izquierdo justo en la trampa, ésta se cierra y deja bocabajo a Craven.  
─Nada, ya nada ─añado sarcástica.  
Le desato y cae al suelo de golpe, le miro haciéndole saber que ya me ha ayudado suficiente por hoy, él suelta un suspiro y vuelve a practicar con el arco.  
─Me gusta tú estilo ─me dice una voz masculina desde atrás. Me giro y veo que es el tributo rubio.─Pero… ¿no crees qué te has pasado un poco con el chaval? Hacerle venir para nada es un poco cruel.  
─Tal vez, pero necesitaba probar la trampa.  
Tras decirle eso me voy a las lanzas y el tributo me sigue, tal vez intente aliarse conmigo, pero no me interesan aliados, no si luego voy a tener que matarlos.  
Cojo una lanza, que pesa lo suyo, y tiro lo más lejos posible, que resulta no ser mucho al final, consigo que llegue a 5 metros de distancia de mí. El chico rubio coge otra lanza y la arroja a 20 metros, por lo menos.  
─Es fácil si crees que puedes hacerlo.─dice.  
─¿Cómo te llamas? ─Le pregunto.

─Yo me llamo Samantha, pero prefiero Sam.  
─Samantha es bonito.  
─Gracias.  
Sigo intentándolo con las lanzas, pero es imposible que lo consiga hacer bien.  
Se empieza a hacer tarde, por hoy voy a dejar de entrenarme, y voy a cenar algo. Llego a mi cuarto, me quito la ropa y me doy una ducha rápida, cuando termino, salgo y me visto, me pongo una camisa sin mangas naranja y unos vaqueros acompañados por unas botas negras, la tela es tan suave, nunca había llevado nada parecido. Me avisan por el interfono que Kenitra y Marcus me esperan en el comedor privado para comer. ¿Comedor privado? No me lo habían enseñado cuando llegué aquí, salgo al pasillo y Craven me espera por fuera.  
─El comedor privado está en la puerta del fondo.─Me dice mientras me lleva a la puerta que me ha dicho. La abre y veo a Kenitra y Marcus sentados en una gran mesa rectangular blanca repleta de platos llenos de comida, también hay varias bandejas cargadas de postres y todo tipo de bebidas. Al otro lado de la sala, hay un gran sofá gris y en frente de él, una enorme televisión de pantalla plana.  
Me siento al lado de Marcus, me da un plato y lo lleno con un pato a la naranja y unas patatas guisadas, me sirvo un vaso de agua y empiezo a comer. Me lleno la boca de lo delicioso que está todo, nunca había probado nada así, la lengua me baila dentro de la boca, saboreándolo todo. Craven, parece que está más acostumbrado a tener un plato en la mesa cada día, ya que come tranquilamente, cómo comer no fuese nada del otro mundo. Seguramente que al ser un Monicano, siempre estuvo bien alimentado. Yo nunca podía comer un plato entero, siempre tenía que compartirlo con mi hermano, y no me importaba, pero ya que hoy tengo la oportunidad de llenarme, lo haré, a parte, debo de comer mucho para los juegos, allí seguro que pasaré demasiada hambre.  
─¿Qué habéis hecho hoy durante los entrenamientos? ─Pregunta Marcus, dándole un gran bocado a su estofado de carne.  
─Yo he practicado bastante el camuflaje y he tocado un poco el tema de los arcos ─le responde Craven.  
─¿Y tú, Samantha?  
─Yo he estado con Rebecca luchando con los cayados y luego hice un par de trampas básicas.  
─Sí, trampas si hizo.─Añade Craven.  
Le miro y suelto una pequeña risotada al recordar cómo se quedó colgado en mi trampa. Él parece sentirse incómodo, así que dejo de reírme y me llevo otro cacho de pato a la boca.  
Terminamos de comer y nos sentamos en el sofá a ver las primeras noticias sobre los juegos. Encendemos la televisión y salen dos presentadores hablando sobre cómo han sido los juegos hasta el día de hoy. Luego salen las caras de los tributos por orden de distrito, cómo siempre, yo saldré la última.  
Empiezan a hablar sobre lo que han visto en los entrenamientos, las habilidades que tienen, qué arma dominan, en qué terreno se desenvuelven mejor y así por cada tributo. Salen las imágenes de Craven, le veo practicar con el arco, y no se le da mal, pero se le dan mejor las varas de lucha, cómo cuándo lo vi en la sede de los Monicans. Luego sale mi foto de la sesión que tuve y sacan mis imágenes en los entrenamientos, salgo con los cayados junto a Rebecca y montando las trampas, no se ha comentado mi habilidad con los arcos, seguramente por qué la chica que me vio disparar tres flechas no lo comentó. Cuando terminan de hablar de mí, sale el sello del Capitolio y se apaga la imagen, dejando la pantalla en negro.  
Cada vez queda menos para que comiencen Los Juegos del Hambre, cuando esté en la arena, seré su próxima presa.


	6. Capítulo 6

6

Mis ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente, aún atrapados por la estela de sueño que me impide levantarme. Dirijo la vista al reloj, las seis y media, dentro de treinta minutos tengo que estar en la sala de entrenamiento.

Marcus me ha recomendado que haga aliados, que la primera vez que uno está en los juegos no puede valerse por sí solo, pero… ¡qué sabrá él! Nunca ha estado en los juegos, es mentor porque no quedan ganadores vivos del Distrito 12, realmente, estoy sola, ya que no tengo a nadie que me cuente su experiencia en la arena, tendré que apañármelas sin nadie que me ayude. El tiempo que llevo dirigiendo a un grupo de supervivientes debe bastar cómo conocimiento para sobrevivir aunque sea dos días.

Me quito las azules sábanas de encima y me levanto a lavarme la cara. El gigante espejo del baño me muestra de cuerpo entero, y veo que he engordado por lo menos dos kilos, eso me vendrá bien.

Me termino de asear y me pongo el traje de tributo del armario. Salgo de mi habitación y voy al ascensor, oigo el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y veo a lo lejos a la chica del pelo azul, que también se dirige al ascensor. Las puertas se abren y las dos entramos, el ambiente está algo tenso, aunque es lógico, vamos a tener que matarnos los unos a los otros en cuestión de dos semanas.

─¿Eres Amy Gallagher? ─Pregunto.

─No, soy Cindi Know.─Responde antipáticamente.

─Oh, perdona. Me habían dicho que te llamabas Amy Gallagher. Yo soy Samantha Thor.

─Sé quien eres… La chica Monicana. Todos hablan de lo increíble que eres para ser la más joven de todos, sin embargo, a mí sólo me pareces una cría qué no sabe dónde se ha metido, en cuestión de semanas estarás muerta.─Suelta ella tranquilamente. Sé que se tratará de una estratagema para meterme el miedo en el cuerpo, pero no conseguirá intimidarme… aunque lo que si me da un poco de miedo es ser la más joven de todos. Si yo tengo 15 años, el resto deberá de tener entre 16 y 18. Vale, son mayores que yo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda con ellos, he tenido que cuidar de mi hermano desde los 12 años, nunca fui muy niña que se diga, así que es cómo si tuviese la misma edad que el resto.

Salimos del ascensor, la una asqueada con la otra, incluso nos dedicamos una última mirada de desprecio antes de ponernos a entrenar. Tengo que reconocer qué intimida un poco, pero no lo suficiente cómo para quedarme callada dejándome avasallar.

Necesito descargar algo de mal humor acumulado, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es con lo que mejor se me da: el arco.

Cojo nuevamente el pesado arco metálico, el carcaj, las flechas y me dirijo a las dianas. Pienso en cómo me habló antes Cindi Know y me imagino que cada una de las dianas es ella.

Disparo flechas sin control, casi todas dan en el blanco, otras se clavan por fuera, ya que es tanta la rabia que ni si quiera he apuntado con precisión. Cargo la última flecha que me queda y tenso tanto el arco que rompo la cuerda, tiro el arco al suelo, ya que tengo las manos temblando y el brazo agarrotado.

─Muy bien Monicana, podemos apreciar que te han entrenado bien en el ejercito de rebeldes.─Grita Cindi entre risas.

Me siento en el suelo y respiro un poco, frente a mí, veo unos ojos azules inconfundibles, los preciosos ojos de Daniel.

─No le hagas caso, es de las profesionales, ¿qué esperabas? ─Me dice acariciándome el hombro.

─¿Siempre son así de presumidos? ─

─Sí, al menos lo que he visto hasta ahora. ¿Ves a aquel cachas qué practica con los nudos?

Asiento según habla.

─Es el único tributo del Distrito 5 que he visto que sea profesional, tiene un ego enorme y no acepta críticas negativas de nadie, es un asqueroso.─Dice él en tono despreciativo.

Suelto unas carcajadas que no puedo controlar, ese comentario me ha hecho bastante gracia y al ver al tributo que me señala, me fijo en que tiene toda la pinta de ser un narciso.

Daniel me ayuda a levantarme y me da un arco nuevo de la estantería, lo carga con una flecha y me susurra al oído:

─Haz que te respeten.

Cojo el arco y vuelvo a apuntar a las dianas, ésta vez, mucho más tranquila y serena que antes. Con el dedo índice, toco la punta de la flecha, que está completamente afilada, luego la escondo entre dos dedos, dejando la punta al descubierto, un par de mechones se han soltado de la coleta y se me quedan en la frente, dificultándome un poco la visión. Tenso el arco lo máximo posible, tratando de no partir la cuerda ésta vez, los músculos del brazo izquierdo me empiezan a palpitar de la presión que hago aguantando la cuerda. Cuando confirmo que todos me están mirando, disparo. La flecha atraviesa unas cinco dianas de una sola pasada, dejo el arco dónde estaba y evito las miradas de todos, entonces Cindi coge el mismo arco que yo había dejado y apunta al objetivo que hay al lado de los cinco que yo derribé.

Dispara y le sale un tiro perfecto, justo en el centro. La miro algo crispada ¿En serio quiere dejarme en mal lugar usando mis armas? Se va a arrepentir.

Cojo otro arco y otro carcaj. Apunto a un nuevo blanco, disparo y da en el centro. Ella vuelve a disparar y nuevamente da en el blanco, seguimos así bastante tiempo, hasta que no me quedan más dianas a las que apuntar y veo una que me viene… al pelo. Antes de que Cindi se de cuenta de cual es mi próximo objetivo, ya he disparado la flecha al moño azul que sujeta en su cabeza. Poco a poco, comienza a caer y deja su cabello lacio azul suelto, la coleta que lo aguantaba ha quedado destrozada por la flecha. Cindi se toca la cabeza varias veces, creyendo que la ha perdido. La miro fijamente a los ojos, creo haberle dejado claro que no va a acabar conmigo tan fácilmente.

Para evitar problemas, salgo de allí y entro en el ascensor, pulso mi planta y espero a que me suba. Veo unos tacones relucientes en color verde chillón; seguramente sean los zapatos de Kenitra, que me espera para echarme un sermón por lo ocurrido en los entrenamientos. Se abren las puertas y efectivamente era Kenitra, me coge de los brazos, sacándome a toda prisa del ascensor, luego me lleva corriendo a mi habitación y me deja con el equipo de estilistas. Jacques está estresado con dos vestidos tendidos sobre mi cama, el resto del equipo se preocupa por el maquillaje y las numerosas tonalidades que puedan escoger, y por último, una mujer que nunca había visto, está con un maletín lleno de complementos.

─¡Rápido, rápido! Se nos acaba el tiempo y quiero veros trabajar a todos ─ordena Jacques.

─¿Qué está diciendo Jacques? ─Le susurro a Kenitra, que todavía me tiene cogida por el brazo.

─Estamos todos con un poco de prisa, supuestamente las entrevistas serían en tres días, pero las han adelantado para esta noche, cómo no pudimos hacer el desfile por qué aún no teníamos construido el estadio, tenemos mucha prisa, el público debe conocer a los tributos de los juegos cuanto antes.

Así que de eso se trata, ya me extrañaba que no hubieran hecho el desfile. Ésta noche la gente del Capitolio (o del Capitolio en proceso) me va a conocer.

Jacques me aparta de Kenitra y me empieza a poner vestidos en frente, se le nota apurado.

─No sé cual escoger, uno te resalta el color de los ojos, el otro te hace una figura más esbelta, pero el primero también te hace un cuello refinado. ¿Cuál crees que te queda mejor? ─Dice agitando ambos vestidos.

─Bueno, éste está muy bien.─Señalo el azul celeste.

─¡Espera! ¡Ya lo tengo! ─Grita, después, sale corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes dar instrucciones claras de que empiecen a maquillarme y a peinarme.

Me sientan en una silla y otra vez, empiezan a jugar con mi cabello. Me hacen alrededor de nueve moños, cuatro recogidos bajos y un intento de coleta ladeada. Se terminan rindiendo y me dejan el pelo suelto, aunque uno de los peluqueros, creo que se llama Eris, coge dos trabas y las coloca débilmente en mi cabello, dando la sensación de que está suelto y recogido a la vez, luego coge un aparato que enrolla en mi pelo, dejando algunas partes de él con un rizo elegante. Ahora, me encuentro en manos del equipo de maquillaje, ellos parecen tenerlo todo controlado, me repasan la raya del ojo, luego aplican las sombras, que es de un frágil tono amarillo, apenas perceptible, luego cogen un pintalabios rojo, tan rojo que casi parece sangre. Me lo aplican en la boca y tras hacerlo me añaden una capa de brillo, la cual hace que mis labios reluzcan.

Jacques llega con un vestido precioso azul turquesa, ha debido de venir muy rápido, apenas respira. Deja el vestido en la cama, yo mientras tanto me quito el traje de tributo y me pongo el que me han traído, la textura de la tela es muy suave, cómo todos los vestidos de aquí. Una vez que llevo el vestido, la mujer que vi, me pone unos zarcillos dorados, al igual que el cinturón que me ha colocado debajo del busto y el collar.

Me ponen delante del espejo, de repente, el traje comienza a iluminarse y a cambiar su precioso color azul por el rojo.

─Con esto demostraremos que puedes ser tranquila y serena… cómo el agua, aunque también puedes ser agresiva y destructiva, igual que el fuego.─Me dice, a la vez que me pone en frente de los pies unos zapatos iguales que el vestido.

─Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el Distrito 12, no tiene nada que ver con las minas. Pensaba que lo que llevásemos puesto tenía que identificarnos con el distrito del que venimos.

─No me interesa que sepan de qué distrito eres, me interesa que sepan quién eres.

Jacques me ha hecho un favor, porque yo pienso igual, quiero que sepan quién es Samantha Thor.

Kenitra nos dice a todos que tenemos que estar listos a las nueve de la noche, las entrevistas empezarán a las diez.

Me quito el vestido, los zapatos y los complementos, lo dejo todo en el armario ordenadamente. El maquillaje no puedo quitármelo, debo permanecer con él hasta las entrevistas.

Hay una cosa que no comprendo, según tengo entendido, en los juegos siempre se hacían las entrevistas poco antes de que empezasen, ¿por qué las harán ahora? Lo más sensato sería esperar, al menos hasta que terminen los entrenamientos. Casi se me olvida que también quedan por hacer las revisiones, dónde te ponen nota por mostrar tu mejor habilidad.

HORAS DESPUÉS

Ya estoy lista, quedan cinco minutos para las nueve, cinco minutos para que vengan a recogerme y llevarme a un escenario dónde el presentador de los juegos comenzará a hacerme preguntar sobre mi vida. La idea no me hace ninguna gracia, no me apetece que la asquerosa gente del Capitolio sepa cosas sobre mí, aunque siempre puedo mentir… Se me ha dado bastante bien hasta ahora aguantarme las ganas de plantar una flecha en la cabeza del Presidente Snow.

Craven asoma la cabeza por la puerta, pone una mueca en forma de sonrisa y se queda ahí quieto, esperando que le deje pasar… cómo siempre. Le hago un gesto con la cabeza, y él pasa. Se esfuerza mucho en llevarse bien conmigo, pero no quiero hacerme muy amiga de él, voy a tener que matarle, él parece haberse olvidado de esa parte.

─¡Vaya, estás muy guapa! ─Dice observando mi vestido.─Jacques te ha dejado muy guapa.

Veo que Craven un brillante traje negro: la chaqueta sin ninguna imperfección aparente, la camisa y los pantalones en el mismo tono negro y los zapatos relucientes y bien limpios, Jacques ha hecho un perfecto trabajo con nosotros.

─Gracias, tú también ─digo sin mostrar ningún tipo de entusiasmo.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio, debe de haber entendido que no me interesa tener amigos, no para luego matarlos.

Al cabo de un rato, Craven vuelve a intentar iniciar una conversación, yo únicamente asiento y hago sonidos afirmativos, aunque lo que realmente quiero decirle es: ¡Déjame en paz!, aunque tal vez eso sea demasiado agresivo, él sólo intenta ser un buen compañero en los juegos y yo lo que hago es rechazarlo, he intercambiado más palabras con Daniel que con Craven durante los último días.

─¿Qué tienes pensado hacer en las revisiones?

─Creo que haré algo con los nudos, o tal vez con las lanzas.

─Oh, bien.

─¿Y tú que harás en… las entrevistas?

Me pondré a cortar cabezas en medio del escenario. Oh, vamos, ¿lo dices en serio?

─Responderé a las preguntas, ¿qué si no? ─Digo entre risas nerviosas.

En poco tiempo, Kenitra y Marcus, vestidos de etiqueta, aparecen por la puerta y nos llevan fuera de la habitación, recorremos el pasillo, pasamos al ascensor, bajamos hasta la última planta y pasamos una puerta que nos lleva al exterior del edificio. Antes de pasar la calle, pueden oírse varios gritos. Cuando llegamos lo único que consigo ver es una descontrolada y alocada cantidad de gente, todos con el pelo multicolor y brillante, ropa extravagante y llamativa.

Una gigantesca alfombra roja señala el camino hasta el escenario, primero pasan por ellas los dos tributos del Distrito 1, luego los del Distrito 2, a continuación el 3, los profesionales del 4, el profesional del 5 y su compañera, Rebecca y Brock, el Distrito 7, el Distrito 8, el 9, el 10, el 11 y por último el Distrito 12; Craven y yo.

Todos se vuelven locos por el simple hecho de estar delante de nosotros, Craven intenta hablarme, pero me resulta imposible ya que hay demasiada gente gritando doce una y otra vez.

Llegamos a unas escaleras junto con Marcus y Kenitra, que nos dicen que esperemos nuestro turno. Los tributos del Distrito 1 suben al escenario y el silencio se apodera del lugar inmediatamente. Cuando terminan las entrevistas por cada tributo de cada distrito, todos comienzan a chillar los nombres de los tributos, cuando ya se los saben, claro.

El presentador Arthur Gregorovich saluda a todos y enseña, en una gran pantalla, las fotos de todos nosotros, habla un poco de cada uno y se sienta en un sillón rojo. Pasan los cinco primeros distritos y ahora es el turno de Rebecca y Brock. Suben al escenario y ambos saludan al público entusiasmado, aunque realmente no lo están, sólo por la expresión de Rebecca, sé que sólo quiere irse de aquí y volver a los bosques, Brock parece estar reprimido, seguro que la Unión le ha obligado a poner buena cara a la gente del Capitolio.

Todo lo que dicen durante la entrevista son mentiras, hablan de lo felices que son aquí y que quieren empezar los juegos cuanto antes, ya no tengo ninguna duda, les han obligado a parecer los tributos modelo.

Cuando terminan, suben los del 7 y así sucesivamente, hasta que llegan a nosotros. Antes de subir al escenario cierro los ojos, tomo aire y me recuerdo a mí misma que mi hermano y mis amigos me están viendo, les haré saber que sigo siendo yo. Me recojo un poco el vestido para subir las escaleras, sin embargo, en vez de subirlas parece que las salto, eso provoca las risas de la gente del público. Termino de subir y les dedico una falsa y gran sonrisa a todos, chillan como locos y me saludan con las manos en alto, estoy a punto de vomitar. De lejos, Jacques me hace una señal con la mano y sé lo que tengo que hacer, extiendo el precioso vestido y me convierto en una mezcla entre agua y fuego, el público sigue gritando, me señalan y vuelven a gritar.

Me siento en el sofá rojo del centro junto a Craven, Arthur nos mira durante unos segundos y comienza a hablar.

─Bueno, aquí tenemos a los tributos del Distrito 12: Craven Raab y Samantha Thor. Por cierto, precioso vestido Samantha.

─Gracias, el mérito es de mi estilista Jacques.

El público comienza a gritar al oír nuestros nombres y comienzan a vitorearlos.

─Samantha es la más joven de todos, pero también es de las más fuertes, o al menos eso se comenta. ¿Qué tienes qué decir de eso Sam? ¿Puedo llamarte Sam?

─Prefiero que me llamen Sam. Pues la verdad, no creo que sea de las más fuertes, pero tampoco soy una piltrafa. Creo que aquí todos tenemos muchas posibilidades ─le respondo a Arthur.

─¿Qué os han parecido vuestros competidores? ¿Ha habido algún roce entre vosotros?

─Son todos dignos ganadores, me parece que en la arena la cosa va a estar muy difícil. Creo que durante los juegos vamos a tener que darlo todo al máximo para no quedarnos atrás, ya que la mayoría de ellos son expertos en supervivencia y se manejan perfectamente con todo tipo de armas.─Le cuenta Craven a Arthur.

─Y seguro que ellos también lo tendrán difícil contigo, Craven ─comienza diciendo─, porque nos han comentado algunas de tus sesiones de entrenamiento y dicen que una de tus especialidades son las varas de lucha.

─Si… es una de ellas.

Arthur acaba de contar el punto fuerte de Craven, los demás tributos ya estarán planeando alguna manera de evitar que Craven consiga alguna vara.

─Y Samantha no se queda atrás, según dicen…

─Si, es cierto. Los cuchillos son mi especialidad, quítamelos y no duro más de una hora.─Le interrumpo, impidiéndole de ese modo que cuente que el arco es mi mejor arma.─Pero creo que conseguiré algún que otro cuchillo, y también tengo algo de practica en el cuerpo a cuerpo, mi mejor amiga es una experta y me enseñó algo.─En cuanto hablo de Debbie, alzo la mano para echarme el pelo detrás de la oreja, provocando que se vea mi pulsera del sinsajo, para que se fijen más, la dejo apoyada en el cuello.

─¡Vaya, qué pulsera tan bonita! ¿Es un sinsajo, verdad? ─Dice Arthur señalando mi pulsera.

─Si, lo es. Me recuerda… de dónde vengo.

─¿Vosotros dos os conocisteis en el distrito?

─No, nunca le había visto antes, ésta ha sido la primera vez ─le digo.

─Es extraño, el Distrito 12 no es un distrito muy grande.

─Pero no siempre coincides con todo el mundo ─añade Craven.─Aunque es difícil no encontrarse con gente allí, quiero decir… era difícil.

A mí a veces también me cuesta hablar en pasado del Distrito 12, todavía siento que sigo unida a él, a mi madre. Tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que pueda decir que me he olvidado de lo ocurrido y que lo he superado.

─Bueno, creo que por hoy ya hemos terminado. Tenéis que descansar para los juegos, que comienzan mañana.

Frunzo el ceño y miro confusa a Arthur, al igual que el resto de los tributos.

─¿Mañana?

─¿No os lo han dicho? ¡Los septuagésimo séptimos Juegos del Hambre, comienzan mañana!


	7. Capítulo 7

7

Me encierro en la habitación, cierro con llave y me tiro en la cama. Me hago un ovillo, tratando de esconderme de todos mis problemas.  
Mañana es el día en el que el contador del tiempo de vida que me queda, empezará a correr.  
No nos han dicho nada, se han guardado ese dato durante todo este tiempo, no he podido entrenarme ni comer todo lo que debía, tenía un plan para las próximas dos semanas que ahora no sirve para nada.  
Salgo de la habitación y bajo hasta el comedor, cuando llego, entro en la sala privada del Distrito 12 y me lleno de todo lo que encuentro. Me empiezo comiendo un caldo de pollo, de segundo me pongo un plato de pasta con queso fundido y nata. En eso, entra Craven, que parece haberme estado buscando.  
─Te vas a manchar el vestido.─Dice él manteniendo las distancias, y la verdad, es lo mejor que hace. En este momento no estoy cómo para sonreírle a todo el mundo.  
─Lo sé.  
En ese mismo momento, se corta la conversación, él va a su habitación y yo me quedo allí, comiendo absolutamente de todo.  
Cuando ya me he llenado lo suficiente, subo también hasta mi habitación, el día de mañana me aguardan los esperadísimos septuagésimo séptimos Juegos del Hambre, debo descansar todo lo posible. Me recuesto en la cama, tratando de coger el sueño, pero las imágenes de lo que me esperará en la arena me lo impiden, sólo puedo ver a los veintitrés tributos matándose los unos a los otros, dejándome a mí para el final. Vuelvo a cerrar a los ojos y me hago a la idea de que si la única forma en la que puedo descansar, es teniendo pesadillas, que así sea.  
Me despierto sudorosa y aterrorizada, efectivamente, he tenido pesadillas toda la noche; toda la noche soñando con las muertes de todos nosotros, sintiendo el miedo de cada uno en mí.  
Me quito la colcha de encima y levanto de la cama, veo que ni si quiera son las cinco de la madrugada. Me voy al cuarto de baño y me comienzo a desvestir, me meto en la ducha y pongo el agua lo más fría posible, para estar segura de que ésta no es otra pesadilla. Cada gota es cómo un gélido punzón clavándose en mi cuerpo, haciendo que se cohíba y se encoja. Se me pone el vello de punta, cómo respuesta al chorro de agua fría. Por fin, consigo acostumbrarme y trato de disfrutar del baño, me aplico el champú, el jabón corporal, lo aclaro y me quedo al agua un rato más. Sigo sin poder creer que, tal vez, hoy sea el día de mi muerte, la impotencia que siento es demasiada para poder contenerla, suelto mi agresividad en unos incontrolados sollozos y unas lágrimas que salen como se de un río se tratase. Me quito el rastro del llanto en el gran chorro de agua, que me deja la cara y el cuerpo limpios. Salgo de la ducha y me pongo un albornoz verde, dejando que mi cuerpo se escurra.  
Sólo ha pasado una semana, ninguno de nosotros está completamente entrenado, no hemos podido aprender a hacer más cosas a parte de usar armas.  
Oigo por el interfono que los exámenes comenzarán en unos quince minutos y todos los tributos debemos reunirnos en la sala de entrenamiento.  
Esto debo tomármelo muy en serio, si consigo una buena nota conseguiré patrocinadores. Mi madre siempre que me hablaba de los juegos, decía que era muy importante conseguir patrocinadores, me decía que amigas suyas que estuvieron en los juegos y no tenían patrocinadores, no duraban más de dos días.  
Me pongo el traje para entrenar. Salgo corriendo y bajo hasta la sala de entrenamiento. Hay una cola en orden de distritos, me sitúo la última, justo detrás de Craven, cómo siempre. Veo salir a Daniel, algo disgustado, no debe de haberle ido muy bien por la cara que trae.  
─Suerte.─Me susurra al oído antes de marcharse.  
Han pasado ya todos los tributos, Craven ya está dentro haciendo el examen.  
Ahora mismo me siento muy presionada, todo sucede demasiado deprisa, es cómo si le hubieran dado a la cámara rápida para pasar cuanto antes a los juegos. No estoy preparada, todavía no, necesito mucho más tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que moriré en la arena.  
Craven sale y me dedica una mirada, parece ser que a él tampoco le han salido bien las cosas, ya que ha salido suspirando y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.  
Me dirijo a paso lento hasta la puerta, me lo pienso varias veces antes de girar el grisáceo pomo, todavía sigo aterrada y el pulso me está temblando, así no voy a poder usar bien el arco. Respiro profundamente y suelto poco a poco el aire, así seguidamente, para tratar de bajarme las pulsaciones. Pongo la mano en alto y la extiendo, ya no me tiembla tanto cómo antes, así que abro la puerta y entro con decisión. Todos me miran algo molestos, seguramente sea por la tardanza.  
─Perdón por haber tardado.─La voz me sale temblorosa.  
Cojo rápidamente el arco y el carcaj, saco la flecha, la coloco y me sitúo frente a las dianas, que están mas lejos que nunca, por lo menos a unos treinta metros de distancia. Levanto el arco y me aseguro de que tengo bien fijado el centro de la diana, tenso la cuerda llevando el brazo hacia atrás y aguanto así un rato hasta que el arco deja de moverse y me deja de temblar la mano.  
─¿Vas a tardar lo mismo que para entrar? ─Dice uno de ellos elevando el tono de voz, eso me hace desconcentrarme y disparar la flecha fuera de la diana. Me doy la vuelta y les miro enfurecida, pero me controlo y vuelvo a colocar otra flecha, vuelvo a apuntar y justo cuando voy a disparar, me vuelven a desconcentrar otro grito, la flecha sale disparada en la dirección opuesta que había marcado. Ya está, me han hecho perder los estribos.  
─¿¡Les importaría callarse y dejarme un poco de tiempo para concentrarme!? ─Les grito.  
Nuevamente, coloco la flecha, tenso la cuerda y apunto, aprovecho la furia que llevo dentro y disparo. La flecha se clava en el centro con tal precisión que derrumba la diana.  
─Les aconsejo que si vuelve a tocarles otra persona con mi paciencia, no se la agoten, ya que a mí me han dado ganas de dispararles entre medio de los ojos. Gracias por su tiempo.─Tras haber hablado, tiro el arco y el carcaj al suelo y salgo de aquella sala.  
Craven me estaba esperando fuera, me lleva rápidamente al comedor privado del Distrito 12.  
─Ahora van a publicar las notas que hemos sacado. Kenitra me ha dicho que te avisara.  
Realmente todo lo están haciendo demasiado rápido, incluso me dan jaquecas de lo deprisa que sucede todo.  
Entramos en la sala y Kenitra y Marcus ya están sentados en el sofá, con la vista pegada a la televisión.  
Sale el sello del Capitolio y suena el himno, ésta parte me repugna inmensamente.  
Pasan todas las fotos de los tributos por orden de distrito, abajo sale la puntuación, en la cual el máximo es un doce.  
Veo la foto de Daniel y abajo sale un nueve, está bastante bien. Luego sale la puntuación de Rebecca, que ha conseguido un once y a Brock le han dado un doce, increíble, ha conseguido la puntuación máxima, en la arena trataré de evitarle. Aparece la cara de Craven y le han puesto un diez, me giro a ver su reacción y no parece muy contento, le doy una palmadita en la espalda y el me mira con resignación. Ahora me toca a mí, ya veo mi foto y estoy preparada para que me pongan un cero por lo insolente que fui, pero… no me lo puedo creer… me han puesto un doce, es imposible.  
Todos a mí alrededor comienzan a saltar de alegría y me felicitan, pero me parece demasiado, demasiado para ser tan solo mediodía. Me levanto del sofá y me voy corriendo a mi habitación a descansar un poco, la puntuación que me han puesto realmente no me importa, el que haya sacado un doce no quiere decir nada, no demuestra nada.  
En eso que voy a entrar a la habitación, una mujer me dice por el interfono que todos los tributos debemos reunirnos en el escenario de las entrevistas. Genial, a tan solo unas pocas horas de que comiencen los juegos y en vez de utilizarlo en seguir entrenando, lo malgastamos en una estúpida reunión, cada día que paso en este maldito Capitolio en proceso, me pongo enferma, sus estúpidos juegos, la manera en que se aprovechan de la gente, y, sobretodo, el Presidente Snow, quien me ha obligado a participar en sus juegos y amenaza de muerte a mis amigos. Se le nota el apellido Snow en la sangre.  
Tras el mensaje, Jacques aparece por la puerta, y por supuesto, con una pila de ropa encima, ni siquiera puedo verle la cara.  
─¡¿Qué haces ahí parada?! Rápido, ponte esto que te he escogido.─Dice él dándome unos vaqueros negros, junto con una camisa azul oscuro y unos tacones a juego. Me desvisto y pongo la ropa todo lo deprisa que el cuerpo me permite. Lo único que me queda por ponerme son los tacones, tardo un rayo, ya que son un poco molestos de poner, pero finalmente, lo consigo.  
Jacques tiene que cogerme del brazo para que no me caiga. Me ayuda hasta que llegamos al escenario que hay montado en la calle, otra vez, lleno de gente que chilla nuestros nombres.  
Los cegadores rayos de sol me iluminan la cara, haciéndola brillar ante los ojos de todo Panem, las cámaras de televisión se me pegan y me impiden moverme con total libertad. Un agente me coge del brazo y me pone junto con las tributos femeninas, a Craven le hacen lo mismo y lo juntan con los chicos. Todas parecen estar algo asustadas, no me extraña, es cuestión de tiempo el que nos manden a la arena a matarnos entre nosotros.  
La unión lo ha hecho increíblemente mal, han adelantado demasiado los juegos, deberían haber dejado un margen de tiempo, y, por lo menos, esperar las dos semanas que se nos dan a los tributos para entrenar.  
Kenitra comienza a subir los escalones que la llevarán hasta el escenario, una vez arriba, se acerca al atril que hay en él.  
─Buenos días, Panem. Hoy, tendrán lugar los septuagésimo séptimos Juegos del Hambre. Hoy, el esperadísimo evento que tantos años llevamos esperando, por fin, podrá ser visionado por todos nosotros.─Comienza diciendo ella. Lo sabía, hemos venido a que nos den el discurso del día, el alentador discurso que supuestamente debería animarnos a querer estar en la arena cuanto antes.─¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! Y que la suerte siempre, siempre esté de vuestro lado.─Trinó la femenina voz de Kenitra.

Los aplausos del público son ensordecedores, los tímpanos me palpitan con tanta fuerza, que pienso que se me van a salir en cualquier momento, seguido por la cadena de huesecillos.  
La idea de huir todavía me sigue rondando la cabeza, pero, ¿qué probabilidades tengo de escapar ilesa? Tengo que ir a la arena, me guste o no me guste, si no… mi cadáver se juntará con el de mi hermano y mis amigos.  
Arrastro los pies hasta llegar al edificio de los juegos, Marcus y Craven me siguen por detrás, no parecen tener mucho ánimo, nadie parece tenerlo en el día de hoy.  
Cuando estoy en mi habitación, Jacques me estaba esperando dentro para darme el uniforme de tributo, por lo visto, los juegos están a punto de comenzar.  
─Jacques, ¿cuánto tiempo queda? ─Le pregunto mientras él me ayuda a ponerme el uniforme; se compone de una chaqueta negra que por fuera no parece ser nada protectora, pero luego, por dentro, proporciona calor y protección. La camisa, también de color negra, es cómo una segunda piel, ya que se adhiere al cuerpo, lo mismo pasa con los pantalones, también negros, se pegan a las piernas, permitiendo total movilidad y lo último que me pongo son unas largas botas negras que me llegan hasta las rodillas.  
─No mucho, dentro de poco comenzarán los juegos, digamos que… una hora ─me dice, con la voz un tanto apenada.  
─Antes de marcharme a la arena, quería agradecerte formalmente lo de la pulsera ─tras decirle eso, me abrazo a él, para ser alguien que trabaja para el Capitolio, es muy buena persona.  
─No tienes que agradecerme nada ─dice separándome de él, busca en uno de mis cajones algo, saca la mano y me entrega la pulsera del sinsajo.─Póntela, llévala mientras estés en la arena, te recordará quién eres y por qué estás aquí.  
Jacques me coloca la pulsera en la muñeca, una vez puesta, baja la manga de la chaqueta para esconderla, así nadie podrá quitármela. Jacques se acerca a mí para darme un último abrazo, debe de saber tan bien cómo yo, que no voy a volver de los juegos. Antes de que salgamos de mi habitación, me hago una coleta alta, siempre la llevaba en los bosques, y la verdad, tantos recogidos extraños y brillantes en el pelo, me tienen harta.  
Salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos al ascensor, que tarda un rato en llegar, entro detrás de Jacques, que mete una extraña llave en un compartimiento del ascensor y aparece un botón, lo pulsa y rápidamente, el ascensor nos dirige a una amplia pista. Salgo de allí y todos los tributos están reunidos en ella, me dirijo hacia ellos, que están mirando al cielo, yo en vez de mirar al cielo, miro la ciudad, está preciosa… la luz del sol ilumina cada rincón, los pocos árboles que hay están más verdes de que normalmente suelen estar, una fresca y agradable brisa colisiona contra mi cuerpo, esto no parece el Capitolio, es increíble que algo tan precioso esté dominado por gente cuya única diversión, es la muerte de otras personas.  
Un estrépito me hace mirar hacia el cielo, es un aerodeslizador, que se desciende a la pista en dónde nosotros nos encontramos. Las hélices provocan una enorme ventisca, que casi nos hace volar por los aires. Nos ordenan que subamos a él y así lo hacemos. Daniel parece haberse dado cuenta de que me cuesta y me ayuda a subir, cuando por fin estoy dentro, me siento al lado de él, pero sin decir nada. Mientras estamos dentro, me dedico a ver cómo se ve todo desde arriba, las personas parecen hormigas y los increíbles edificios parecen casas de muñecas, ahora si parece un Capitolio en proceso.  
En pocos minutos, quizá quince, llegamos a otra pista, aterrizamos y todos los tributos bajamos. Rápidamente, nos separan a todos. Marcus me encuentra y me lleva hasta una entrada cuadrangular y muy pequeña, tenemos que agacharnos para poder entrar en ella. Llegamos al final de esa especie de túnel cuadrado y Marcus me mete en otro ascensor, todo está demasiado oscuro, no puedo ver con exactitud el entorno que me rodea.  
─Ahí arriba está la arena, debes esperar en tu puesto sesenta segundos, si sales antes las minas que están colocadas en el suelo se activarán y saldrás volando por los aires ─dice él, vocalizando increíblemente rápido.  
─Prométeme que me conseguirás patrocinadores.  
─Lo intentaré, pero no le caes muy bien a nadie ─añade riéndose.─Buena suerte. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, recuerda que cuando estés ahí arriba, no todo es lo que parece ser.  
El ascensor comienza a elevarse y un círculo se abre en medio del techo, la luz comienza a iluminarme, ya no puedo ver a Marcus, ahora me siento más sola que nunca, los juegos van a comenzar y probablemente muera en unos sesenta segundos. El ascensor se termina convirtiendo en una placa, de la cual no puedo salir hasta que suene un cañonazo, cuando me termina de subir, veo a los demás tributos reunidos en un círculo, giro la cabeza para ver el lugar en el que me encuentro, parece ser un bosque normal y corriente, sólo un simple bosque, a lo lejos hay un puesto con armas y mochilas, busco un arco con la mirada y consigo encontrarlo, está justo al lado de un par de mochilas.  
─¡Qué comiencen los septuagésimo séptimos Juegos del Hambre!


	8. Capítulo 8

8

Suena el cañonazo y mis piernas reaccionan inmediatamente, corro como si la vida me fuese en ello, que de hecho, es la verdad.  
La cantidad de tributos que se han quedado en el primer baño de sangre es minoritaria, normalmente más de la mitad suelen morir entonces.  
Ya casi he llegado, el arco está casi en mis manos, entonces, noto que un cuerpo delgado y bien definido me ha tirado al suelo; Cindi Know. Me deja ahí tirada y coge mi arco, luego se atribuye el carcaj y me mira victoriosa, ni siquiera me levanto para intentar recuperarlo, me quedo dolorida en el suelo, debe de ser ahora cuando muero. ¡No, me niego a morir de esta manera! Saco fuerzas de flaqueza y me levanto, corro unos pasos hasta el montón de armas, los demás tributos están a punto de llegar, cojo una mochila verde que me encuentro y busco un arma con la que me pueda defender, veo la ballesta y enseguida la cojo, pero no encuentro las flechas. Ya no me queda tiempo, debo irme antes de que los demás tributos vengan a por mí. Me levanto y corro adentrándome en el bosque, me doy la vuelta y una chica pelirroja me persigue, saca un cuchillo de una mochila que lleva colgada y comienza a lanzarlos en mi dirección. Corro entre los árboles, haciendo que los cuchillos se claven en ellos en vez de en mi cabeza, la chica pelirroja no desiste y sigue persiguiéndome, cada vez acercándose más. El miedo se apodera de mi cuerpo, haciéndome tropezarme continuamente y perdiendo el equilibro, cuando me volteo para ver cómo de cerca está, lo único que diviso es la mano de aquella chica lanzando un cuchillo, el cual roza mi pómulo derecho y me hace caerme. Ruedo colina abajo, golpeándome con todo tipo de rocas y troncos de árbol, para cuando dejo de caer y dirijo la vista hacia arriba, de manera borrosa, veo su cabello rojo y el uniforme negro retrocediendo y huyendo en la dirección opuesta.  
Me toco el cachete y sólo tengo una pequeña cortada, no es grave, lo que realmente me ha provocado daños ha sido la caída, tengo el cuerpo maltrecho, me cuesta mucho moverme. Caigo en la cuenta de que no tengo la ballesta en mano, la veo a un par de centímetros de mí, la cojo y salgo del sitio en dónde estoy. Me quito un par de hojas secas de mi dorado cabello y sigo caminando, de momento, parecer ser que el lugar dónde estoy es seguro, no hay tributos a la vista, así que me paro y me siento junto al tronco de un árbol, el cual me proporciona sombra. Abro la mochila que he cogido a ver que es lo que tiene; son todo provisiones, a excepción de un cuchillo, trae una botella de agua, un extraño artilugio circular, una caja de cerillas, un paquete de galletas saladas y un saco de dormir. Lo guardo todo y me levanto, vigilo mi entorno, no oigo ruidos extraños ni gritos de dolor, hasta que de pronto suenan cuatro cañonazos, es decir, cuatro personas han muerto, seguro que los del baño de sangre. En el cielo salen las caras de los que han muerto y son los dos del Distrito 8 y 9: Louis Abberford, Paul Corp, Joanna Harris y Haley Bred. Para ser el primer baño de sangre son muy pocos tributos, aunque claro, también hay que tener en cuenta que todos aquí somos supervivientes, la mayoría de los profesionales han muerto en el bombardeo, los tributos que vienen de distritos profesionales no han entrenado cómo los que han muerto, por ese lado tengo cierta ventaja, pero… en cualquier momento puedo morir, porque quién sabe si es tan sólo una fachada que han creado para que los creamos débiles y entonces venir a por nosotros, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es esconderme.  
Sigo caminando, cada paso que doy provoca que reciba menos luz, cada vez me adentro más en el bosque, los árboles me esconden de amenazas cercanas, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es descansar un poco, la persecución de antes me ha dejado exhausta, no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a nadie todavía.  
Busco un buen lugar dónde poder reposar un rato, pero me parece que ninguno de los lugares es seguro, siento que en cualquier momento alguien vendrá a matarme lenta y dolorosamente, cómo bien dijo Cindi una vez, soy una cría que no sabe dónde se ha metido, es la verdad, pensé que iba a ser más fácil, pero nada más empezar los juegos, me quitan el arco y casi muero acuchillada por una psicópata pelirroja.  
Ya que no encuentro ningún sitio que me parezca seguro, me dedico a hacer flechas de madera para poder usar la ballesta y de esa manera, no sentirme tan indefensa. Arranco un montón de buenas ramas y las dejo en el suelo, con el cuchillo que me vino en la mochila, les saco punta y las afilo lo máximo posible, las enderezo y por fin, tengo flechas decentes. Cargo la ballesta con una flecha y guardo el resto en la mochila, la cual me cargo al hombro para continuar caminando. Mientras ando, la idea de llevarme a la boca un pequeño buche de agua me ronda en la cabeza, pero debo racionarla bien, para cuando necesite realmente beber agua.  
Oigo unos ruidos, creo que son pisadas, vienen corriendo. Veo un pequeño muro de rocas y me escondo tras él, en poco tiempo aparece un grupo de Cinco tributos; los he visto en los entrenamientos, son Fred Petterson, del Distrito 1, Cindi y su compañero Michael Smith, del Distrito 2, Annie Espinosa, del 10 y al último se le conoce cómo Slade, es del Distrito 7, ahí se ganó el apodo, no comprendo lo que significa, pero por algo tendrá ese apodo. Con ellos traen a un chico, increíblemente herido, tiene una brecha enorme en la cabeza, que sangra sin parar, y varios moratones en la cara. Slade se acerca a él y le retuerce el cuello. Instintivamente, giro la cabeza para ver lo menos posible el cuerpo. Aquí definitivamente no estoy segura, tengo que irme cuánto antes.  
Me quedo mirando a los ojos grises de Slade, tiene los párpados manchados de sangre, me dan nauseas.  
─Vámonos, todavía tenemos que encontrar a la Monicana.─Oí decir a Slade.  
─¿Cuál de las dos? ─Pregunta Cindi.  
─La pelirroja.  
Van a ir a por Rebecca, y después a por mí.  
Doy silenciosos pasos hacia atrás, me doy la vuelta y trato de caminar lo más cuidadosamente posible, de vez en cuando, hecho una ojeada hacia atrás, esperando que no me hayan oído. Parecen no haberse dado cuenta de que estuve espiándoles por error. Ahora no sé si ir a ayudar a Rebecca o irme a esconderme en algún lugar seguro, es cierto que al principio no nos caímos muy bien y que tampoco hemos intercambiado muchas palabras, pero… no me quedo tranquila sabiendo que puedo hacer algo para evitar que la maten. Me paro en seco en medio del bosque y pienso en retroceder, pero el miedo me lo impide, no sé que hacer, tal vez, si voy a salvar a Rebecca, y en el caso imposible de que lo consiga, ¿cómo sé yo que luego no intentará matarme? Estamos en Los Juegos del Hambre, no hacen falta motivos para matar a alguien aquí, si me ven, estoy muerta.  
Reanudo el paso y vuelve a sonar un cañonazo, alzo la vista al cielo y veo la foto del chico del Distrito 11 que han matado los profesionales, ya han muerto cinco.  
El pensamiento de que puedan matar a Rebecca vuelve a apoderarse de mi cabeza, pero no tengo porque sentirme culpable, sólo intento salvar la vida, Rebecca sabe defenderse, es una Monican experimentada que lleva años de entrenamiento, no creo que acaben con ella tan fácilmente. Si voy yo lo más seguro es que me maten a mí y ella salga corriendo.  
Veo un árbol con ramas altas, trato de trepar hasta ellas, pero no se me da nada bien, por mucho que intente escalar, siempre caigo. Desisto de esconderme en lo alto de los árboles y decido parar en un lugar que está lleno de arbustos que me tapan completamente, me siento allí y saco la ballesta, cuento las flechas que hice, que son trece, voy a tener que usar bien los disparos, no debo malgastar flechas hasta que no consiga más buenas ramas para hacer más flechas.  
Ahora mismo siento un temor inmenso a la muerte, nunca pensé que podría morir con quince años, ni siquiera cuando iba de bosque en bosque corría el riesgo, siempre cazaba y teníamos comida, tal vez no todos los días, pero nos alimentábamos. Ahora me vienen recuerdos de mi hermano, recuerdo que una vez se perdió en el bosque, me volví loca buscándolo por todas partes, no lo encontré en ningún sitio, estaba a punto de darme un infarto, resultó se había quedado dormido en un arbusto, debe de ser por eso por lo que creí que sería una buena idea esconderme aquí. Seguramente ahora, mientras me está viendo, recuerda aquel día.  
Saco nuevamente aquel artefacto circular de la mochila, trato de adivinar que es, pero no hay manera, no sirve ni para atacar, ni para cazar, ni para nada. Lo vuelvo a guardar y abro el paquete de galletas saladas, cojo la mitad de una y me lo como despacio, no debería hacerlo, tengo que guardar bien las provisiones, pero necesito llevarme algo a la boca. Guardo las galletas en la mochila para evitar la tentación de volver a comer otra.  
Veo un par de ardillas y de manera casi automática, cojo la ballesta. Apunto a la primera de ellas al centro del ojo, coloco el dedo sobre el gatillo, disparo con la precisión adecuada y la flecha se clava en el lugar correcto. Recojo la ardilla y la comienzo a despellejar, pienso en asarla, pero si hago un fuego, me encontrarán, tendré que comerla cruda, tampoco sería la primera vez que como algo crudo. Comienzo a darle un par de bocados, el sabor es repugnante, pero se puede soportar. Cuando termino de comer, guardo lo que ha quedado, que no es mucho, y me levanto dejando el lugar atrás, tengo que moverme rápido si no quiero que me encuentren.  
Cada hora que pasa aumenta la temperatura, el calor que hace me impide caminar todo lo rápido que desearía. Me quito unas gotas de sudor de la frente con la mano y luego la sacudo en el aire, seguro que es cosa de los juegos, tendrán pensado en las primeras horas del día poner un calor mortal, tal vez por la noche haga un frío de miedo. No sería la primera vez que en los juegos se juega con las temperaturas para cansar más a los tributos, conmigo desde luego surte efecto. Me quito la chaqueta, me descuelgo la mochila, abro la cremallera y la guardo, tengo los brazos sudados a más no poder, suerte que la camiseta es de manga corta, de aquí a unos pocos minutos dejarán de sudar. Lo malo del uniforme es que es negro y siempre me han dicho que el color negro atrae el calor. Me siento demasiado agobiada, estresada, atemorizada, hambrienta y sedienta, es cómo si todo el bienestar que me proporcionó el edificio de tributos hubiese desaparecido en cuanto mis sesenta segundos se agotaron. Tengo que empezar a pensar de manera más positiva, aunque aquí es imposible, pero puedo conseguirlo, quizá mañana siga viva si me continúo escondiéndome.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sol comienza a ocultarse avivadamente, la noche cae sobre la arena y la extraña oscuridad púrpura hace brillar las hojas de los árboles. Unos rugidos me alertan y cojo la ballesta, la cargo y apunto en todas las direcciones, cada vez son más los ladridos que provienen de todas partes, unos detrás de mí, otros al frente, a los lados, por arriba. Entonces, oigo el chasquido de una rama, me giro rápidamente y vislumbro a una especie de perro sin piel y con seis patas, de ojos rojos cómo si estuviesen ardiendo en llamas, sus colmillos parecen las cuchillas de un arma blanca. Le apunto a la cabeza, lo cual hace que se enfade más y pegue un enorme brinco en mi posición, aprieto el gatillo y la flecha se clava en el centro de la cabeza, el resto del grupo sale de las sombras, son demasiados, no puedo con todos. Comienzo a correr sin saber dónde ir, disparo sin apuntar, rogando que la flecha me haya quitado de encima a alguno de esos extraños perros, por los gemidos que oigo cuando disparo, me supongo que a alguno le habré dado, aunque no me detengo para comprobarlo. De pronto, me veo tirada en el suelo, he tropezado con algo, con un enrome y grueso tronco, el cual puede servirme de arma. Lo cojo e inmediatamente aparece el grupo de perros, golpeo a mí alrededor haciendo círculos para ahuyentar a todos los que pueda. Uno de ellos comienza a mordisquear el otro extremo de madera, lo levanto y lo vapuleo contra el suelo. Golpeo al resto lo más fuerte que me permiten los brazos, cuando noto que están algo idos, aprovecho para volver a correr y alejarme lo más posible del lugar. Resulta que no tengo que preocuparme únicamente de los tributos, parece que hay más cosas que desean verme muerta.


	9. Capítulo 9

9

He conseguido distraer a la manada de perros, había oído que se les llama mutos, ya que son mutaciones de algún ser ya existente.  
Me detengo y apoyo mi cuerpo en el tronco de un árbol que es bastante grueso y puede ocultarme de los mutos. Estoy mucho más cansada que antes, tengo menos energía y más hambre. Lo único bueno es que la temperatura ha comenzado a disminuir, incluso se ha levantado un poco de viento fresco, que ayuda a secarme más rápidamente el sudor del cuerpo.  
La oscuridad del bosque me impide ver con claridad el ambiente, únicamente puedo guiarme por los oídos, escuchando muy atentamente los sonidos que se producen, pero ahora mismo todo está en completo y absoluto silencio.  
Oigo el himno y dirijo la vista al cielo, dónde brilla el sello del Capitolio con fuerza, comienzan a salir las caras de los cinco tributos muertos, ninguno más hasta el momento. Termina de sonar el himno y el cielo vuelve a su oscuridad original. El que hayan muerto tan pocos tributos me hace pensar en que, tal vez, todos los que han sobrevivido hasta el momento sean personas completamente letales y feroces, capaces de matar sin remordimientos a la primera persona que se les cruzase por el camino, en cambio, yo tengo el instinto asesino de un gato moribundo. Los demás deben de estar muy lejos de aquí, no hay señales de que hayan pasado por dónde estoy, aunque no creo que vayan a tardar mucho en encontrarme, es cuestión de tiempo el que tenga que enfrentarme a ellos y debo estar preparada para lo que vaya a llegar, visto lo visto, puede ser cualquier cosa.  
Saco de la mochila la chaqueta y me la pongo, comienza a hacer frío. Cojo el saco de dormir y lo extiendo, me meto en él, cubriéndome todo el cuerpo, cierro los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero cada tres segundos se me abren vigilando que nada esté ocurriendo. Pasa un tiempo y el sueño comienza a llegarme, los párpados me pesan y empiezo a dormirme, quiero echar un último vistazo, pero ya es tarde, estoy completamente dormida.  
El débil choque de un goteo en mi cara me hace desvelarme, el ojo izquierdo se me abre y divisa que ha comenzado a llover suavemente. Me levanto y lo guardo todo lo más deprisa que me permiten las energías para evitar que se empape, una vez que todo está en la mochila, me la llevo a los hombros y borro toda evidencia que demuestre que estuve durmiendo aquí. Me alejo del lugar a paso lento, disfrutando del ambiente que regala la preciosa mañana nublada, nunca he llegado a comprender por que me gustan las mañanas nubladas y con lluvia, los días de sol siempre me han desagradado. Dejo que la lluvia moje mi cuerpo sudoroso y ensuciado, cada gota de agua me da un poco más de brío para continuar caminando. El último paso que doy pisa en un charco de agua, bajo la cabeza y veo que hay una especie de recorrido acuático. Lo sigo paso a paso, a veces cuesta saber por dónde sigue, ya que la hierba es más abundante en algunas zonas y tapa los charcos, pero luego reaparece el rastro de agua. Escucho varios chapoteos de agua, cada vez más cerca según camino, sigo el sonido del agua, puede ser un río o un lago o… realmente me da igual, mientras haya agua con la que pueda quitarme la suciedad del cuerpo. Jacques me había dejado impecable durante mi estancia en el campo de entrenamiento, ahora estoy incluso peor que cuando iba por mi cuenta, nunca me había sentido tan asqueada conmigo misma.  
Los ojos se me iluminan al ver un pequeño estanque repleto de agua cristalina y refulgente, suelto la mochila a pocos pasos del estanque y corro hacia él, cuando llego, me arrodillo haciendo un cuenco con las manos, las introduzco en el agua fresca y me las llevo a la cara, me quito toda la mugre del rostro cuidadosamente, luego comienzo a quitarme la ropa y me meto en el agua, lavándome todo el cuerpo. Me quito la coleta, dejando mi cabello suelto al aire, acto seguido, meto la cabeza debajo del agua y cuando salgo me peino el cabello con los dedos de las manos, me quito todos los nudos y vuelvo a hacerme la coleta. Disfruto un rato más del agua y salgo, me pongo la ropa de nuevo, me cuelgo la mochila y saco la ballesta por si cazo algo. El estómago comienza a rugirme, así que saco la ardilla de ayer, le pego varios grandes mordiscos hasta que no queda nada más que comer, luego me tomo un pequeño buche de agua y guardo la botella. Reanudo el paso, ahora que estoy… medianamente limpia, puedo seguir con más energía, aunque no debo agotarme, ayer, que tan sólo era el primer día, terminé agotada.  
La ropa sigue estando caliente y sucia, pero no podía estar mucho tiempo en el estanque, seguramente el grupo de profesionales haya llegado ya hasta dónde ayer me quedé a dormir.  
Me pregunto como estará Craven, tal vez haya conseguido un buen escondite y comida, espero morir antes de tener que verme en la situación de asesinarle. ¿Y Daniel? ¿Dónde estará? La última vez que le vi estaba huyendo en la dirección opuesta en la que yo lo hacía.  
Cuando vuelvo a adentrarme en los interiores del bosque, tengo la opción de escoger entre tres caminos diferentes, están demasiado bien trazados, debe de ser algo del Capitolio, así que escoja lo que escoja, dentro me espera algún tipo de amenaza. ¿Derecha, izquierda o el camino recto?, es la pregunta que me ronda, a parte del pensamiento de volver atrás. A ver, volver atrás significa encontrarse con los profesionales, eso lo sé con toda seguridad, lo que no sé es cual de los tres caminos tomar. Dirijo la mirada al de la derecha y mi instinto me dice que vaya por ahí, no tengo tiempo para cuestionarme a mí misma, así que me adentro en el camino de la derecha. A simple vista todo parece tranquilo, árboles en cada esquina, piedras en el suelo, hierba, nada fuera de lo normal, pero sigo estando alerta por lo que pueda pasar. Pongo en alto la ballesta, preparada para disparar en caso de que necesite hacerlo.  
De pronto, oigo el canto inconfundible de un sinsajo, recuerdo nuevamente a mi hermano, cantando junto a ellos. Sigo desde el suelo a los sinsajos, que vuelan en dirección recta, así que yo hago lo mismo. Mi hermano siempre me decía que cuando no sabía a dónde ir, seguía a los sinsajos.  
Un fuerte empujón me ha hecho caer al suelo, dándome un fuerte golpe en el pecho, causando que me cueste respirar, trato de respirar con todas mis fuerzas, pero cada vez que lo intento, lo único que consigo es expulsar más aire. Alguien me da la vuelta, en cuanto veo su cabello rojizo, sus pecas y sus ojos claros y azules cómo el mar, mi primera reacción es soltar un grito ahogado, rápidamente, ella me tapa la boca y me mira sonriente. Me la quito de encima con un golpe en la barriga, me levanto y la miro directamente a los ojos, debí haber entendido que en aquel primer enfrentamiento no me dejó huir, sino que esperaba el momento más adecuado.  
─Aquí no hay árboles en los que puedas ocultarte, Monican.─Dice ella, sacando uno de sus cuchillos colocados en una funda, colgando en su cintura. Acto seguido, se abalanza sobre mi cuerpo, volviendo a tirarme al suelo, rodamos seguidas veces, intentando deshacernos la una de la otra. No soy capaz de disparar con la ballesta, me tiene bloqueada del brazo derecho. Cuando noto que se encuentra algo más cansada y débil, hago fuerzas y levanto el brazo derecho con la ballesta en mano, la golpeo con el arma en el centro de la cara y logro apartarla. Un par de gotas de sangre se caen en mi cara, siento una repugnancia interior. Ahora no sé que hacer, podría disparar ahora mismo y acabar con todo, pero me tiembla todo el brazo, nunca he matado a ninguna persona.  
─¡Para y escucha! ─Grito antes de que termine de asesinarme. Ella se detiene, dándome la oportunidad de explicarme.─Tenemos que irnos de aquí, es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen los profesionales y no creo que tarden mucho, ellos son cinco y nosotras somos dos, si una de las dos mata a la otra, no tendremos posibilidades, propongo que nos vayamos para salvar la vida.  
Ella comienza a reír descontroladamente, lo que he dicho parece haberle hecho bastante gracia, pero sólo durante unos segundos, porque nada más terminar de reír, vuelve a por mi. La vuelvo a golpear con la ballesta y ella cae de nuevo al suelo, rápidamente me proporciona una patada en los tobillos, haciéndome caer. Tengo que deshacerme de ella cómo sea e irme, los profesionales ya deben de haber averiguado dónde estoy. Araño la cara de aquella chica y la aparto cómo puedo, ella chilla de dolor y se aparta tocándose la cara. Yo opto por levantarme y salir corriendo de allí, ella no tarda en alcanzarme y empujarme contra todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, me proporciona varios puñetazos, los cuales trato de parar, pero sin éxito. De pronto veo cómo su cara llena de arañazos y cardenales se aleja de mí, detrás de ella está ondeando cual bandera, el azul cabello de Cindi Know. La chica del Distrito 5 lucha desesperadamente contra Fred y Michael para poder escapar, ellos la golpean repetidas veces hasta que cae rendida en el suelo, un charco de sangre rodea su cuerpo inmóvil, pero no puedo verlo, ya que los profesionales la han rodeado. Contemplo cómo vuelven a patearla por pura diversión, ríen por cada golpe que le proporcionan, mientras matan a esa chica, yo me quedo viéndolo todo sin hacer nada. A Rebecca no la han matado aún, pero a ésta chica si la van a matar, en este mismo instante. Slade parece haberse cansado de patearla, ya que los gritos desgarradores son insoportables, así que opta por desenvainar su afilada espada y clavarla en el cuerpo de aquella chica, los chorros de sangre salen de su cuerpo cómo si de una fuente se tratase. Limpia la sangre que ha quedado y vuelve a meter la espada en el estuche negro que cuelga de su musculosa espalda. Cuando los cinco se apartan del cuerpo, puedo ver que sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, la última imagen que esa chica vio, fue la de la mujer que intentó matar hace tan sólo unos minutos.  
Slade se gira para seguir la mirada de aquella chica y me contempla, aferrada al tronco de un árbol aterrada por lo que acabo de ver, todavía no puedo reaccionar, ahora mismo podrían matarme y yo lo consentiría. Flexiono las piernas empujando mi cuerpo hacia arriba y ayudándome con el árbol, me muevo tan despacio que los profesionales se quedan en el sitio, preparándose para el momento adecuado. No creo que realmente piensen que voy a esperar a que vengan a matarme, antes de ponerme a correr, disparo una flecha a Slade, se le clava en el hombro izquierdo, cuando oigo los gritos de dolor, es cuando me pongo a correr.  
Suena el cañonazo perteneciente a la muerte de la chica del Distrito 5, yo continúo corriendo hasta que noto que ya nadie me persigue, pero para evitar futuros enfrentamientos me dedico a preparar una trampa. Cojo un par de lianas colgadas de los árboles y las ato la una con la otra, las esquinas las enlazo en los árboles y junto un grupo de troncos, cojo una cerilla y enciendo una hoguera para atraer a los profesionales, cuando vengan se encontrarán con una sorpresa… vaporosa, aunque no me quedaré para comprobarlo, salgo de aquel sector de bosque y me dirijo a en la dirección contraria. No pienso dejar que acaben conmigo tan fácilmente.  
Mientras camino, las imágenes del asesinato de la chica del Distrito 5 me invaden la mente, sacudo la cabeza para intentar olvidarlo, pero me resulta imposible, no comprendo por qué me siento culpable, no puedo tener la culpa de todos los asesinatos de los juegos, al fin y al cabo, aquí o matas o mueres, no queda otra opción, yo le di la opción de que huyésemos y ella prefirió lanzarse a mi cuello, si murió por mi culpa no es.  
El segundo día de los juegos se presenta interesante, ya han muerto seis personas, quedamos dieciocho, está siendo más duro de lo que me imaginaba. Me veo muerta en menos de una semana, si los juegos continúan de ésta manera, no podré seguir el ritmo. Si la vieja Julia me estuviera viendo, me daría un discurso para alentarme a seguir luchando, la hecho tanto de menos, siempre era ella quien me animaba en los momentos más difíciles, ahora mismo necesito abrazarla y sentirme protegida por su flácidos brazos.  
La tarde se hace con la arena, el sol aún brilla con fuerza, aunque no hace tanto calor cómo ayer. Lo peor será cuando llegue la noche, la arena se vuelve un lugar agresivo y hostil, más de lo que lo suele ser por el día. Me pregunto que será lo que tocará ésta noche, ¿tal vez una explosión que destroce la arena y acabe con todos? No, sería demasiado fácil, la gente del Capitolio quiere ver sangre, quiere ver cómo nos matamos entre nosotros, seguro que la muerte de la chica del Distrito 5 ha sido lo más visto del día, en segundo lugar estará la cara de idiota que se me ha quedado, ante los ojos de Panem parezco una niña débil que no sabe ni disparar una flecha al corazón, debo demostrar que se equivocan, tengo que sacar el asesino que llevo dentro. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es mentalizarme para matar a una persona, si sigo cómo estoy no recibiré nada de los patrocinadores, que digo, ni siquiera debo de tener patrocinadores, Marcus estará intentándolo de todas las maneras posibles, pero le dirán que no les interesa patrocinar a una niñata, Kenitra estará pensando en el suicidio, se sentirá la peor escolta del mundo, pensará que soy una perdedora, que le ha tocado una tributo perdedora. Espero que Craven lo esté haciendo mejor, de esa forma, servirá de consuelo para Marcus y Kenitra.  
Me siento a pensar en que plan seguiré a partir de ahora, hasta el momento, lo único que he hecho ha sido esconderme, y sólo me ha servido para salir mal parada de todos mis escondites. Lo mejor será que pase al ataque, no me voy a esconder eternamente. Decidido, tributo que me encuentre, tributo que mataré, si no lo hago, me matará él a mí.  
Saco la botella de agua y bebo un poquito, la guardo y pongo la mochila en el suelo, apoyo mi cabeza y me quedo mirando el precioso cielo azul, la forma de las nubes, los rayos del sol, debo observarlo todo con total detalle, quién sabe si será lo último que veré, el miedo que he sentido hoy a morir me ha servido para comprender que he vivido ignorando los pequeños detalles que me ofrece la vida.  
Tengo que estar preparada para matar a quién sea si voy a convertirme en una asesina, sea quién sea y en el momento que sea. Voy a demostrar que haré lo que haga falta para volver a ver a mi familia, cueste lo que cueste.


	10. Capítulo 10

10

La noche cae y entabla a sonar, puntualmente, el himno acompañado por el sello del Capitolio, las fotos de todos los muertos iluminan el cielo oscuro, la foto de la chica del Distrito 5, cuyo nombre era Selene Shivers, provoca un temblor descontrolado en mi cuerpo. Recuerdo la manera en la que se quedó mirándome antes de morir, sus ojos inyectados en sangre se quedaron fijos en los míos. El sonido que producía la espada al clavarse en el cuerpo se ha quedado grabado en mi cerebro, revivo ese momento constantemente.  
Continúo el camino con la ballesta en mano, la noche es el momento que más temo de los juegos, ayer una manada de mutos sedientos de sangre me perseguían por el bosque, hoy no voy a quedarme a esperar lo siguiente.  
Hago un alto en una zona despejada y llana, está bastante a la vista, pero sólo estaré un momento. Vacío la mochila en cuanto me siento, vuelvo a coger el artefacto circular que me tiene desquiciada y lo vuelvo a examinar muy detenidamente, pego el ojo a él y puedo ver el bosque a través del artefacto, todo se ve con una claridad impresionante. Giro la parte superior y la imagen aumenta, es decir, lo que más lejos me queda lo veo mucho más cerca y con una calidad de imagen perfecta. Descubro que cada vez que enfoco una zona me sale un mensaje en la parte baja, pone el nivel de amenaza que hay en el lugar, ahora mismo me sale mínima, es como un escáner, perfecto, con esto voy a poder saber si un lugar es seguro o no. Si hubiera averiguado antes para que se utilizaba, habría evitado muchos problemas.  
Guardo el escáner en mi bolsillo y el resto de cosas en la mochila, me levanto y vuelvo a caminar en dirección recta, abandonado aquel lugar, ya que está demasiado descubierto. Ahora espero que pase cualquier cosa, no sé que tendrán preparado para la noche de hoy, aunque me imagino que algo más peligroso que lo de ayer. He de reconocer que estoy asustada por lo que pueda ocurrir, si sigo viva es debido a que he conseguido escapar, pero siempre por pura suerte, no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, reacciono sin pensar, no tengo ningún plan trazado para atacar al resto; sigo viva gracias a mi instinto, espero que el escáner me ayude en los juegos.  
Abro mi mochila en busca de comida, pero a parte de las galletas saladas, no hay nada más, ya me he terminado la ardilla, eso supone que voy a tener que cazar. Me dispongo a ello, cojo la ballesta, la cargo con una de las flechas hechas por mí y pongo la vista y los oídos centrados en el ambiente, cualquier mínimo ruido supone o un animal o un tributo, en cualquier caso tendré que disparar. La oscuridad me dificulta la visión, así que tendré que valerme más por los oídos que de lo que vea, que no es mucho, alguna mancha aquí y allá. De pronto, suena un imperceptible combo de golpecitos, mis brazos dirigen la ballesta a la dirección de dónde proviene el ruido, por el bajo volumen que producen los pasos, debe de ser alguna ardilla. Disparo a ciegas y oigo como se clava la flecha en el cuerpo, corro a buscar mi presa: un marsupial bastante pequeño. Tras mucho tiempo de búsqueda no consigo otro animal que cazar, tendré que conformarme únicamente con el marsupial, aunque lo racionaré mejor que la ardilla. Guardo el cuerpo en la mochila y vuelvo a cargar la ballesta por si aparece algo que pueda cazar.  
El sueño comienza a molestarme, los ojos se me cierran de vez en cuando, pero lucho por mantenerme despierta, tengo que seguir en movimiento, y si lo hago mientras el resto duerme, tendré más posibilidades de no ser encontrada, no me gustaría que me pasase lo mismo que a Selene Shivers.  
De momento, tengo pensado alejarme de la zona de batalla, en dónde imagino que habrá más tributos, lo mejor es atacar a los que se encuentren solos o se separen de su grupo, de esa forma me quitaré a más enemigos de encima. Decidido, en cuanto amanezca atacaré.  
El estómago comienza a gruñirme muy bruscamente, llevo un día sin comer y no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más. Saco el marsupial de la mochila y doy un pequeño mordisco, de hecho, el único que doy, prefiero guardar comida por si hay más días como este, en el que no hay nada que llevarte a la boca. Una vez que he conseguido engañar un poco al estómago, me paro a respirar ampliamente la brisa que me regala la noche, el olor a campo se entremezcla con un aroma extraño, muy fuerte.  
Noto que no voy a poder permanecer despierta mucho más, por ello, pongo la mochila en el suelo, no sin antes haber sacado el saco de dormir. Me meto en su cálido interior y apoyo mi cabeza en la mochila, en poco tiempo, caigo rendida y me sumo en el sueño más profundo.  
Un estrépito me despierta muy toscamente. Un temblor aterrador se ha apoderado de la arena, me he quedado paralizada, no puedo moverme y siento que las pulsaciones se me han agitado desbaratadamente. El sudor gélido me recorre toda la espalda… El recuerdo de la muerte de mi madre, mi hermano escondido en su habitación, el derrumbamiento, todo es igual. Suelto varios gritos desgarradores, a la vez que vuelvo a tirarme al suelo, cubriéndome todo el cuerpo. Lloro descontroladamente, sintiéndome otra vez inútil, otra vez sin poder correr a salvar a mi madre. Trato de enfrentarme a mis temores más profundos, pero no puedo, sigo tirada en el suelo, esperando mi muerte. El rostro de Trevor comienza a alentarme a salvar la vida, me impulso con la rodilla un mínimo, empiezo a levantarme muy poco a poco, por mi hermano. Aparto los gritos de mi madre y me levanto con el saco y la mochila en los brazos, de pronto, los estremecimientos se detienen y oigo un extraño sonido, en cuanto alzo la vista, comprendo que los sonidos se corresponden a unas llamaradas de bolas de fuego fuliginosas. Corro únicamente con la mochila colgada a la espalda, me he visto obligada a dejar el saco de dormir, no me daba tiempo a guardarlo y no podía correr con él.  
Justo detrás de mí, a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros, colisiona contra el suelo una de las grandes llamaradas de fuego, haciéndome caer y golpeándome la cara contra la dura tierra. En seguida siento el lado izquierdo de la cara palpitándome al ritmo de los latidos del corazón, levanto como puedo y corro lo más deprisa que me permite el cuerpo y la conmoción provocada a causa del choque. Un par de llamaradas más estallan delante de mí lo que me hace retroceder e introducirme en el sendero de árboles, los cuales quedan reducidos a cenizas en cuanto el fuego los roza. Las hojas secas caen sobre mi rubio cabello, quedándose incrustadas en él. Apenas puedo controlar la respiración, corro tan rápido que de un momento a otro caeré al suelo desplomada, presa del fuego abrasador que me persigue en el bosque.  
El bosque vuelve a quedar en calma, detengo las piernas, que quedan temblequeando después de tanto ajetreo. Me agacho levemente y cojo todo el aire que los pulmones me permiten, me quito el sudor de la frente, me miro la mano, que está ennegrecida, por tanto mi cara también lo estará. La chaqueta ha quedado hecha andrajos y de los pantalones exclusivamente quedan unos jirones, deben de haberse enganchado con las ramas.  
Esto de las bolas de fuego ha debido de ser cosa del Capitolio, alguna estratagema para alejarnos de un lugar, o acercarnos a otro. Justo en este momento, suenan cuatro cañonazos, me parecen pocas muertes para lo que ha sido el ataque.  
Ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer por la noche no hubo ningún tipo de sorpresa, han aprovechado para hacerlo por la mañana, cuando más indefensos estamos todos, el modo en el que atacan es… rastrero, igual que ellos.  
Abro la mochila y lo primero que veo es la ballesta, suspiro al todavía tener algo con lo que defenderme. El bajo de la mochila ha quedado algo chamuscado, pero puedo seguir utilizándola perfectamente, ya que no ha habido ningún tipo de rotura. El marsupial se ha chamuscado un poco también, pero si me lo termino de comer hoy, no se estropeará.  
Trato de respirar normalmente, pero he respirado demasiado humo, me imagino que debo de tener los pulmones quemados, ya que es así como los noto. La garganta la tengo áspera y seca, ahora mismo me dan ganas de arrancármela de lo incómoda que la siento. Me aclaro un poco la faringe con agua, pero aún así, la voz me sigue saliendo ronca y noto la garganta desgarrada. Deshago con las manos la enredadera que se me ha formado en el pelo y vuelvo a hacerme la coleta alta, también quito las hojas secas que se me pegaron al mismo.  
Comienzo a preguntarme quiénes son los que habrán muerto, fueron cuatro. ¿Habrán sido Craven o Daniel? Aunque también han podido morir los dos. En cierto modo… espero que haya sido así, de esa forma no tendré que matarlos. Cada vez quedamos menos, creo que ahora quedamos trece, no estoy segura, en cualquier caso, son menos rivales a los que enfrentarme y más posibilidades de seguir viva, al menos un día más.  
Todavía no debe de ser ni mediodía, las nubes cubren todo el cielo, únicamente pueden verse unos débiles rayos de sol que se escapan por las rendijas de las nubes. No he dormido mucho, pero no me siento del todo cansada, aún tengo energías para aguantar hasta la noche, que por lo visto no es el momento más temible de los juegos. En los juegos hay que temer a todo. Sinceramente, nunca pensé que por ser la más joven estaría en desventaja, pero cuando Cindi lo dijo, estaba en lo cierto. Pensé que llevar un grupo de supervivientes sería suficiente experiencia, pero en aquel entonces, no tenía que tratar con bolas gigantes de fuego, ni con veintitrés asesinos cargados de armas hasta los dientes; realmente, nunca supe a lo que me enfrentaba.  
Llevaré aquí unos cuatro días y ya estoy al borde de la muerte, hambrienta, sin fuerzas para seguir caminando e infravalorándome a mí misma, sintiéndome perdedora desde el primer momento. Trato de cambiar la mentalidad, e intentar pensar en que quizá consiga ganar, es una idea absurda, pero, a veces, me imagino abrazando de nuevo a Trevor, volviendo a ver su pequeña carita, con ese tono aceitunado típico de la Veta, y ese pelo en punta, su aroma a naranjas. Siento que nos volveremos a ver, eso debe de significar algo, o al menos significa algo para mí. Es lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme.  
Observo la pulsera del sinsajo de mi muñeca, que aún sigue intacta, no ha sufrido muchos daños, eso me alegra, es lo único que tengo de Trevor. Con los dedos, sigo la forma de las alas, que están perfectamente talladas para haberlo hecho un niño de seis años.  
Doy otro pequeño sorbo a la botella de agua, que sigue sin aliviarme la garganta. En eso, veo un pequeño paracaídas en el cielo nublado, bajando en mi dirección. Aterriza en mis pies y yo me agacho para cogerlo, es una caja metálica. La abro y veo un frasco con un brebaje azul en su interior, sin pensármelo dos veces, lo abro y me lo llevo directo a la boca, dejando un poco. El ardor de garganta se va al instante, me lo debe de haber enviado Marcus…, eso quiere decir que tengo patrocinadores. Pensé que no conseguiría ningún patrocinador, debido a lo insolente que fui en los entrenamientos privados.  
Guardo el frasco dentro de la caja metálica, y la caja en la mochila, me aseguro de que he cerrado bien la cremallera y vuelvo a emprender el camino, observando las ramas caídas, y a la vez, quemadas. No hay nada que no haya quedado en cenizas. El fuego me ha destrozado el saco de dormir, creo que las noches van a comenzar a parecerme más frías de lo que nunca me lo han parecido. Incluso metida en el saco, a veces, tenía tanto frío que me aferraba a la chaqueta, que me proporcionaba un mínimo de calor.  
Un par de rayos de sol asoman por el cielo, las nubes empiezan a disiparse en el cielo azul, dando paso a la luz mañanera del sol. El viento que hace tan solo unos minutos corría, se ha esfumado del lugar, imagino que hoy será otro día caluroso en la arena. Por suerte, todavía tengo mi botella de agua medio llena, si bebo con precaución, tendré agua hasta mañana, luego tendré que arreglármelas para encontrarla aquí, no me sorprendería que se haya evaporado gracias a las llamaradas que vinieron a darme los buenos días. Aún me duele la cara del golpe que me di contra el suelo, no siento que me esté latiendo, pero la molestia sigue ahí, cuando me llevo la mano a la zona herida la quito de inmediato, la piel me arde si rozo la herida. Mañana me saldrá una costra enorme. Me imagino como habrán quedado el resto de tributos, estarán medio moribundos, no creo que se haya salvado ninguno de quedarse con una herida de recuerdo, ni siquiera los profesionales. El Capitolio ha pensado bien en los juegos, aunque los que llevan las cosas que ocurren en la arena se han lucido, pensaba que teníamos que matarnos entre nosotros, no que lo harían los altos mandos. Ya no sé quiénes o qué cosas quieren matarme, he llegado a un punto en el que no me fío ni de mi propia sombra, y eso es algo nuevo para mí, con los supervivientes todos teníamos que confiar en todos, aquí confiar en alguien supone morir al instante. Aunque, a veces, me gustaría precisamente eso, morir al instante, de esa forma no me vería obligada a matar a nadie, porque matar es una obligación en Los Juegos del Hambre, si no lo ves de ese modo, no vas a sobrevivir.  
Me levanto la manga de la chaqueta y me quito el sudor del brazo, que se estaba pegando a la manga y me incomodaba bastante, dejándome sin movilidad alguna. Si en ese momento hubiera tenido que sacar la ballesta de la mochila, hubiera tardado siglos.  
El estómago me pide que coma algo, y necesito hacerlo, después de la energía derrochada al correr tanto esta mañana, necesitaré algo de proteínas. Saco el pequeño marsupial, que ha quedado bien cocinado y me lo termino, ya que no quedaba mucho. Tiro los restos y cierro la mochila, me paro un momento y examino el lugar con el escáner, que me he sacado del bolsillo trasero. El nivel de amenaza es mínimo, así que podría ser un buen lugar para descansar un poco, pero con lo de las llamaradas, los tributos se deben de haber dispersado por cualquier parte y ya no sé por donde pueden estar los profesionales. Ahora el nivel de amenaza no es peligroso, pero si me distraigo, tal vez lo sea. Lo mejor será que siga caminando y alejándome de los lugares en los que haya tributos, que me imagino que habrán huido colina abajo, por donde yo caí cuando empezaron los juegos. Es el lugar más seguro que he visto hasta el momento, pero volver ahora sería un gran error. Decido seguir caminando, ya buscaré un lugar donde acampar esta noche, aunque me quedo sin opciones, lo mejor será que busque un lugar para estar un tiempo escondiéndome. El estar moviéndome continuamente también tiene sus inconvenientes, y uno de ellos es que coincida con otro tributo. Esta noche buscaré un lugar dónde ocultarme por un tiempo y donde pueda cazar.  
Mientras camino, veo al frente una sombra lejana y muy confusa. Rápidamente, saco la ballesta de la mochila y la cargo con una flecha, apunto a la sombra sin tener un blanco al que disparar, me acerco muy sigilosamente, escondiéndome tras los gruesos troncos de árboles que me ocultan de la visión enemiga. La respiración se me agita y la sangre se me espesa, ahora es cuando me pregunto si debo huir o matarle. Creo que debería evitar el enfrentamiento, pero si él se viera en mi situación, seguramente me mataría sin pensarlo, simplemente apretaría en gatillo y clavaría su afilada flecha en el centro de mi cabeza, entre ceja y ceja. Me acerco un poco más, aún escondiéndome entre los árboles, un ruido desconocido me asusta hasta el punto que el corazón late a una velocidad aterradora, pero me calmo, me sereno y vuelvo a apuntar, diferenciando la sombra en un chico rubio, el cual está de espaldas. Pongo el dedo sobre el gatillo, sin presionarlo, pensando si disparar o no, la indecisión podría costarme la vida si hago algo que me delate al enemigo. El tributo no parece estar haciendo nada, simplemente observa el lugar, gira la cabeza de derecha a izquierda una vez sí y otra también, ignorando que podría matarle si me apeteciera, en este mismo momento y en este mismo lugar, sólo tendría que apretar el gatillo, un simple movimiento índice y estaría muerto, pero…, yo no soy una asesina a sangre fría. Bajo la ballesta y me oculto tras el tronco de árbol, cuando voy a dar un paso al frente para alejarme de allí, un chasquido suena y el tributo se pone en alerta. Me quedo escondida, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y lamentándome de no haber disparado, ahora no me vería en este problema, y el muerto sería él, en vez de yo. Pienso en que hacer, y recuerdo que cuando le vi, estaba desarmado, por lo cual, si salgo apuntándole tendré ventaja, y es lo que hago. Salgo apuntando al centro del pecho sin fijarme a quien voy a disparar, pero antes de apretar el gatillo, me doy cuenta de qué a quien estoy a punto de matar, es Daniel.


	11. Capítulo 11

11

Daniel ha adoptado una posición defensiva y preparada para el ataque, mientras que yo todavía no sé si disparar la flecha. Sería demasiado fácil e indoloro en este momento, sólo tendría que apretar el gatillo e irme como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no puedo, mis principios me impiden matar a otra persona a sangre fría. Malditos principios.  
Bajo la ballesta, no muy segura. El cuerpo de Daniel ya no es un objetivo para mi arma cargada con una afilada flecha de madera. Ambos nos miramos, pensando en qué será lo siguiente que va a ocurrir, aunque tras varios segundos pasados hasta el momento, Daniel opta por soltar una risotada sonora, cuya finalización le cuesta un mundo. Las carcajadas son tan contagiosas que en poco tiempo se me escapa una pequeña risilla, lo cual provoca una risa aún mayor para él. Los dos dejamos de reír cuando nos hemos sentado en el frío suelo repleto de verdes plantas.  
─Por un momento pensé que me ibas a matar ─dice él, recuperando el aire perdido durante el ataque de risa.  
─Por un momento yo también ─confieso.  
Daniel esboza una preciosa sonrisa encandiladora, que brilla más que la propia luz del sol y deslumbra más que el brillo de la luna.  
─¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ─Pregunta Daniel.  
El silencio que reina en el momento responde mejor de lo que yo lo hubiera podido hacer. No se me ocurre ningún motivo por el cual haya podido bajar el arma, durante un instante tuve claro que le iba a matar, sólo durante un instante, hasta que supe que era él.  
─Por lo visto te has encontrado ya con los profesionales.─Añade señalándome las pequeñas cicatrices que hay en mi rostro ─No consigo comprender como has sobrevivido.  
─Yo tampoco… cuando vi cómo mataban a la del Distrito 5, pensé que mi suerte sería mucho peor.  
─Pues deberíamos comenzar a movernos, si nos quedamos aquí, aparecerán de un momento a otro.  
Asiento y me levanto reconfortada, este pequeño tiempo de descanso me ha servido para recobrar el aliento.  
Observo muy detenidamente a Daniel, que está intacto, no parece haber tenido ningún enfrentamiento con nadie. De algún modo habrá esquivado todos los pasos del resto de tributos, menos los míos, conseguí encontrarle, y si hubiese sido una profesional… le hubiese asesinado sin pestañear. Por suerte, tengo conciencia y sentimientos, matar a alguien, y sobretodo a Daniel, marcaría un antes y un después en lo que a Samantha Thor se refiere. Ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, creo que ya sé por qué no disparé cuándo tuve la ocasión. Seguramente se deba a que ha sido tan increíblemente amable conmigo durante los entrenamientos, me ha tratado muy bien y me ha ayudado tanto, que no me parecería justo correspondérselo con su muerte.  
─Sam… verás, estaba pensando que, tal vez, podríamos estar juntos…  
─¿Cómo qué estar juntos? ─Le interrumpo nerviosa.  
─Quiero decir, hacer una tregua, durante los Juegos. Hemos entrenado juntos y conocemos bien los puntos débiles del enemigo, ya que les hemos estado observando.─Me explica ayudándose mucho con gestos. Resulta gracioso y tierno a la vez.  
─Oh… Claro…  
Caminamos por la zona más oculta del bosque, Daniel parece muy seguro del camino que está siguiendo, agarra muy firmemente su vara de lucha señalando al frente. Yo, sin embargo, cualquier lugar de aquí me parece inseguro, por ello saco constantemente el escáner para medir el nivel de amenaza. Se lo he enseñado y él está asombrado, no sabía que este artilugio existiese, por lo visto es nuevo de estos Juegos, en los anteriores él únicamente había visto unas gafas nocturnas.  
La luz del mediodía se asienta más en la arena, dando paso al sofocante e irritable calor que me agobia constantemente. El sudor marca su huella en mi cuerpo y por mucho que yo intente quitármelo, siempre vuelve a salir. Daniel también parece muy acalorado, se quita continuamente la chaqueta negra y se la vuelve a poner, no sé por qué se la vuelve a poner.  
Mientras caminamos, me vienen muchos recuerdos de mi fugaz vida, llena con tan solo quince años de experiencia. Lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es la primera vez que vi a Trevor, cuando yo tenía tan solo nueve años de edad. Sus pequeños ojos me miraban fijamente, abiertos cómo platos e igual de verdosos que los míos. Sus manitas agarraban mi dedo índice con toda la fuerza que un bebé puede tener, yo le correspondía meciéndole suavemente en mis brazos.  
Luego, me veo a mí misma, practicando con el arco que ese mismo día me había hecho, sentía la obligación de proteger a mi familia, ya que nadie lo haría por mí. Recuerdo que escogí hacer un arco porque era el arma más fácil de fabricar yo sola. Cuando tuve algo más de experiencia, empecé a llevar las presas que cazaba a casa, mi madre se encargaba de cocinarlas para nosotros, el caldo de pollo era mi favorito, el olor que desprendía por la ajada casa de madera en la que vivía entonces, era el aviso para que supiésemos lo que íbamos a comer.  
Trato de suprimir el recuerdo del bombardeo del distrito, intento olvidar los gritos de la Veta, ver mi casa destrozada desde lejos con mi hermano en brazos, ya que a partir de ahí no hay nada bueno, en mi vida pocas cosas han sido buenas. Siempre que consigo un momento de felicidad mínima, aunque plena, algo lo estropea, igual qué el día que me hice Monicana, creyendo que destruiría a la Unión y al Capitolio, llevando consigo el regreso de todo el mundo a sus hogares… El día que llegué a la sede de los Monicans, acompañada por Marcus, me sentí rabiosamente heroica. Cuando conocí a mis compañeros, Rebecca, Brock y Craven, me llevé una mala primera impresión de ellos. Aún recuerdo haber pensado que me alegraba de tener a Rebecca cómo compañera en vez de cómo enemiga, es irónico cómo cambian las cosas. De eso hace tan sólo un mes. Ahora me veo luchando por sobrevivir en los Septuagésimo Séptimos Juegos del Hambre.  
─¿Te apetece? ─Oigo preguntar a Daniel, aunque no le he estado escuchando.  
─¿Qué? ─Digo algo avergonzada, tratando de no parecer una idiota.  
Daniel ríe antes de comenzar a hablar, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.─¿Quieres comer algo?  
─Oh, no gracias. No tengo mucho apetito.  
─Son bastantes ardillas para mí, podemos parar ahora, comer y seguir el camino.  
─Gracias Daniel…  
─Llámame Dan ─añade interrumpiéndome.  
─Dan…, no sé si… Bueno, comeré algo.─Digo haciéndome un lío con las palabras, ya que cambiaba constantemente de respuesta.  
Paramos en un lugar con un tronco estratégicamente posicionado en el suelo, que nos sirve de asiento, ya que está en el suelo. Ambos nos sentamos gustosamente, ya que el sol ardiente provoca un cansancio infundado en nosotros. Daniel saca dos de las muchas ardillas que tiene un su mochila, que es algo más grande que la mía. Me ofrece la mayor de todas y yo acepto. La examino detenidamente antes de empezar a comer, y no está agujereada por el cuerpo, se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.  
─Espera que encienda el fuego para abrasarlas.─Dice mientras reúne un par de troncos del lugar.  
─¡No! ─Bramo antes de que salte una sola chispa.─De esa forma alertaremos a los demás tributos.  
─No importa, tú tienes el escáner, si alguien se acerca lo sabremos.  
La idea no me entusiasma, pero decido hacerle caso, entregándole el escáner y ayudando a reunir troncos, que según me ha indicado Dan, deben ser muy finos para no crear mucho humo. Encuentro un buen montón y lo llevo junto con el grupo de ramas de Daniel, que con dos palos, hace un fuego que no suelta llamas, pero basta para calentar las ardillas, aunque sea un mínimo.  
─¿Cómo escapaste del ataque de las llamaradas? ─Le pregunto curiosa.  
─No sé ni cómo sigo vivo, sólo sé que corrí hasta que no sentí calor por detrás de mí y no había bolas de fuego volando por el cielo. ¿Y tú?  
─Yo me llevé un buen golpe en la cara.  
─Ya lo veo. Pensé que fue alguno de los profesionales ─dice observando mi enorme moratón.  
─El impacto de una de las bolas de fuego contra el suelo me hizo perder el equilibro y volar por los aires, al menos unos cinco segundos, luego comenzó a latirme la cara y eso es todo.─Concluyo a la vez que acerco el cuerpo de la ardilla al fuego. Comienzan a sonar las chispas del fuego al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del animal, el cual va adoptando un color marrón pardo. Cuando lo considero idóneo, me llevo el primer trozo a la boca y lo saboreo antes de tragar, así hasta que me termino la comida. Mientras, Daniel todavía sigue devorando su ardilla, la cual sujeta con la boca mientras comienza a apagar el fuego. Juntos, enterramos con la tierra los troncos, para evitar que el humo se propague por el bosque.  
Los primeros días en la arena han sido bastante duros y solo unos pocos han conseguido salir ilesos de los constantes ataques llevados a cabo por los tributos y los que lleva, Daniel entre ellos, espero que estando a su lado consiga sobrevivir más de lo esperado en Los Juegos. Aunque… cómo ya todos sabemos, sólo puede haber un ganador, un único vencedor de Los Juegos del Hambre, el que se alzará con la victoria y será coronado cómo héroe de su distrito bombardeado, y en el supuesto caso de que al final de todo, sólo quedemos nosotros dos, alguno tendrá que morir, eso los sabemos él y yo.  
Daniel me entrega el escáner y lo guardo en la mochila, junto con la ballesta, las flechas, la botella de agua y el resto de suministros. Sin el saco de dormir no sé cómo pasaré la noche, la tarde se acerca y es entonces cuando el frío comienza a aparecer. La noche es mucho peor, es cuando la álgida brisa me abraza, arañando mi cuerpo con sus afiladas garras, clavando cada una de ellas en mis fines, obligándome a tratar de mover el cuerpo para evitar la congelación total. Con solo pensar en ello me dan escalofríos.  
Caminamos cuesta arriba, buscando la zona más alta de la arena, en dónde podamos observar la mayor parte de ella, y, con suerte, divisar la situación y posición de los tributos. El camino comienza a ser más costoso de subir, cada vez está más alto, lo cual me obliga a flexionar al máximo las rodillas, clavando la pierna en la tierra para poder subir regularmente, ya que hacerlo con facilidad me resultaría imposible. A Daniel también le cuesta subir, se le nota por la forma en la que camina; trata de aparentar que no le cuesta, pero hace un pequeño descanso en cada paso, un segundo, por lo menos. Sonrío a modo de risa, ya que no quisiera reír en alto y ofenderle, aunque él no creo que se cortase un pelo para reírse si fuese yo la que sube medio muerta, simulando todo lo contrario. Pero es admirable que consiga caminar, llevamos mucho caminando para encontrar esta subida. Si hubiese seguido sola, me hubiera vuelto al lago, pero se lo puedo comentar a Daniel para decidir si ir o no. En algún momento necesitaremos agua, y no creo que baste con mi botella pequeña, medio vacía.  
Llegamos algo más alto de lo que antes estábamos, tengo la impresión de que llevamos andando por lo menos diez horas, mis piernas ya no pueden con más, si no está la cima al final de esta subida, yo desisto.  
─Después de todo lo que hemos estado caminando, debemos de estar a punto de llegar, ¿no? ─Digo asfixiada y entre jadeos constantes.  
─Sí, ya se ve estamos a punto de llegar.  
Asiento y me animo a caminar algo más rápido, cuanto antes lleguemos, antes podremos parar de subir.  
─Y cuando veamos a los demás tributos, si los vemos, ¿qué haremos? ─Pregunto nuevamente.  
─Seguiremos sus pasos. Ahora mismo no podríamos atacar, estamos en minoría en cuanto a fuerzas y número de personas. En cuanto uno de ellos se separe un único instante, iremos a por él, reduciendo de esa manera el grupo de profesionales.─Explica muy detalladamente, mientras alza la vista.  
─De acuerdo.  
Daniel es muy inteligente, sabía que tendría algún tipo de plan por si nos encontrábamos con los profesionales. Lo debe de haber planeado todo en el Centro de Entrenamiento, por eso a veces se mostraba algo apartado del resto, o igual lo hacía porque no le interesaba entablar ningún tipo de amistad para luego matarlos a todos.  
─Oye… ¿Has visto a Craven? ─Pregunto. Llevo tiempo pensando cómo se encontrará, si estará mal o necesita ayuda.  
─Solo una vez, cuando salimos de la Cornucopia. Pensé que seríais aliados, por lo de ser del mismo distrito.  
─Craven y yo nunca hemos congeniado muy bien.─Le digo a la vez que termino de dar unos pasos más.─Él siempre ha tratado de llevarse bien conmigo, desde que le conozco, pero siempre me he mostrado muy cerrada.  
─En cierto modo, es mejor así.─Concluye él.  
Finalmente, llegamos a la cima, que muestra la mayor parte de la arena. Únicamente puedo ver árboles, por todas partes, de diferentes tamaños, formas y tonalidades de verde. Daniel concentra la vista en un punto fijo, acto seguido, se lleva una de las manos a la barbilla, acariciándola levemente. Le miro de manera interrogante, él comprende qué quiero saber lo que ocurre y señala a la parte más lejana de la arena. No puedo ver con total claridad, pero parecen ser tributos. Para asegurarnos del todo, cojo el escáner y aumento la imagen hasta dónde Daniel me ha señalado, y efectivamente eran tributos; los profesionales.  
Bajamos por el otro lado en la misma dirección en la que iban los tributos, nos damos toda la prisa posible, pero será imposible que lleguemos y ellos sigan ahí. Me llevaré por mi instinto y veremos si han dejado rastro del camino que están siguiendo, conociendo la manera en que actúan, habrán escogido el sendero más sencillo y que canse menos, aunque aquí no existe tal camino.  
Aparto las ramas que me dan en la cara con las manos a la vez que trato de seguir a Daniel desde atrás. Para estar cargado con una mochila llena de ardillas, más los suministros, más la vara de lucha, va a un ritmo más que aceptable, mientras que yo necesitaría comerme una vaca para tener energía suficiente para intentar seguirle el ritmo. Claro qué, en algún momento… esta alianza tendrá que romperse. Cuando lo estime oportuno, me marcharé para evitar un enfrentamiento que acabe con la vida de uno de nosotros.  
Daniel comienza a liarse en el camino, hace varios altos y retrocede al punto en el que se detuvo, su respiración se muestra más agitada y se le nota muy nervioso. Creo que nos hemos perdido.  
─¿Pasa algo? ─pregunto.  
─No sé por dónde seguir. Creía que era en esta dirección y seguir recto, pero hay una roca que divide el camino. Sólo uno de estos dos nos llevará a los profesionales.  
─De todos modos no creo los vayamos a encontrar, ya deben de estar muy lejos. Si necesitamos seguirles, mañana podríamos atraerlos de algún modo y escondernos hasta que vengan, cuando vean que no hay nada, les seguimos y llevamos el plan principal a cabo ─le explico tranquilamente.  
─Entonces tendremos un día de desventaja.  
─Yo no lo veo de ese modo.  
Daniel corta la conversación caminando en dirección derecha, yo le sigo mientras resoplo a modo de queja, pero el que sabe es él. Por dónde vamos hay más plantas de las que había antes, la mayoría me siguen dando en la cara, por ello paso por debajo, tratando de esquivar la mayoría de golpes posibles. No me provocan ningún daño importante, ni nada parecido, pero es muy molesto.  
El graznido de unos extraños pájaros me hace taparme los oídos, ya que son increíblemente agudos y ensordecedores. Pienso en cazar uno de ellos, pero tenemos ardillas suficientes para un par de días, por lo tanto no veo necesario el cazar a uno de los pájaros. Seguramente sean mutaciones creadas por el Capitolio, tendrán algo venenoso, por ello, me alegro de no haber cazado a uno de esos bichos.  
Hay un poco de menos luz que antes, lo cual quiere decir que la tarde ha llegado a la arena, ya puedo notar la llegada de la fresca brisa, que ahora es un alivio por el calor qué ha hecho, pero en la noche resultará un puñal en el centro del corazón, que se clava una vez sí, otra vez también. Me abrocho la chaqueta, lo cual evita el paso del frío a mi pecho, estoy algo más protegida, pero todavía hace un mínimo de calor y me siento un poco incómoda, pero prefiero guardar el calor disponible ahora para no pasarlo tan mal por la noche.  
Sigo apartando las malditas plantas de mi camino y, en cuánto rozo una con el dedo índice, esta se contrae, desapareciendo del lugar. El resto de plantas imitan el acto de la primera y se entierran bajo tierra, la cual ha empezado a desvanecerse, también.  
Me quedo quieta, tratando de no mover un solo músculo por lo que pueda ocurrir, ya que todo se está escondiendo en el interior del suelo. El sonido de una brutal explosión me hace volver la vista, las montañas repletas de vegetación se han convertido en una enorme roca con salientes afilados, cuándo miro al frente lo mismo ha pasado en el resto de la arena, el suelo está compuesto por rocas y piedras, sale humo de algunas de ellas. Se instalan unos picos de gran tamaño en el lugar, los cuales parecen paredes que terminan en un afilado aguijón gris.  
Me quedo alucinada ante lo ocurrido, siento un miedo incontrolable ahora mismo. Sigo viendo como todo se ha transformado, hemos dejado de estar en un bosque. Ahora no encontramos en una especie de cantera.


	12. Capítulo 12

Segunda Parte  
LA CHICA SECRETA

12

Cuándo recobramos el sentido y nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que ocurre en frente de nuestros ojos, nos ponemos en marcha nuevamente, percatándonos de qué todo se ha convertido en piedra. Es aterrador y grotesco el aspecto actual que tiene la arena.  
Daniel se ha perdido por completo, me imagino que se guiaba por la posición de los árboles. Sin embargo, ahora sin ramas de por medio, será más fácil ver a los profesionales y seguirles, pero el que no nos vayan a ver, no es algo seguro.  
─¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ─Pregunta Daniel en un hilillo de voz.  
─No lo sé…, la arena ha cambiado de algún modo.  
─Será mejor que sigamos andando, si nos quedamos quietos tal vez lo lamentemos más adelante.─Dice él recuperando el paso.  
Mis tobillos tienden a tambalearse en cada piedra alta que piso. El ambiente está más caldeado y la sensación de sofoco persiste en invadir mi cuerpo. Ambos estamos muy acalorados, se nos nota en el tono rojizo de nuestras mejillas y el sudor que desprenden, sin embargo, no dejamos de caminar, y cada vez con más ahínco. Ahora lo único en lo que pienso es en Trevor y en llegar hasta él sea cómo sea… y matando a quién sea. Si esa es la única manera de volver con él, que así sea.  
Me fijo en que las hojas de los árboles han quedado completamente marchitas, secas y quemadas. La mayoría se caen al poco tiempo de darles un breve vistazo. Los troncos también terminan en el suelo, con un simple roce se vuelven ceniza. Apenas se ve ya vegetación, el color predominante es el gris y la arena está repleta de rocas afiladas, las cuales serían mortales en caso de caída.  
El ambiente se haya oscuro, y la visión se vuelve nublada, por ello Daniel y yo buscamos un lugar en el cual podamos pasar la noche. Divisamos varios buenos lugares, ocultos por unas pocas ramas que aún siguen medianamente vivas, pero podrían caerse en cualquier momento y nosotros quedaríamos a la vista, por ello descartamos en lugar. Mientras continuamos con el paso, me fijo en un pequeño hueco oculto en lo bajo de un tronco de árbol. Sin avisar a mi compañero, me acerco hasta el árbol y, al estar al frente de él, me inclino de rodillas, estando al nivel del orificio. Extiendo el brazo y no encuentro nada por dentro, dirijo la vista hacia atrás al oír unos pasos, los cuales pertenecen a Daniel. Ambos coincidimos al mirarnos y entramos a la vez. Chocamos un poco al entrar, pero apenas lo notamos.  
─Podemos hacer de este nuestro refugio, a nadie se le ocurrirá buscarnos en el interior de un tronco de árbol.─Me indica Daniel.  
─Claro ─añado sin mucho entusiasmo.  
Daniel se deshace de su mochila y la posa sobre el suelo, abre la cremallera lentamente y extrae su saco de dormir, recuerdo haber chamuscado el mío. Salgo a montar la primera guardia, ya que estoy más espabilada que Dan, que se ha tumbado. Observo la belleza del cielo en la noche de la arena, es una bonita vista; la luna brillando en el cielo oscuro acompañada por una fresca y leve brisa, las nubes viajando de un extremo a otro con total gracilidad, y el canturreo de los grillos que saltan entre mis botas de tributo, todo resulta muy tranquilizador.  
Mientras continúo con la guardia, oprimo los gruñidos que produce mi estómago, muerto de hambre, deseando que lo recompense con alguna de las ardillas o marsupiales que hemos cazado. Aprieto los dientes y entierro mis dedos en la tierra húmeda, aguantándome las ganas de robar un trozo de ardilla y fijo la vista en el bosque de piedra. Dirijo un par de vistazos a la figura inmóvil de Daniel, descansando plácidamente dentro de su saco de dormir, con el sello del Capitolio ocupando todo el estampado. Daniel comienza a revolverse y yo aparto rápidamente la mirada de él y la redirijo al bosque, que permanece tranquilo y sumiso.  
Pasan las horas a la vez que mi cabeza tiende a agacharse y mis ojos se cierran de manera automática, resultándome imposible reabrirlos, por ello Daniel se ofrece a continuar con la guardia. Yo acepto al instante y corro al interior del árbol a refugiarme en alguna esquina dónde coger algo de calor, ya que tengo el cuerpo entumecido, sin poder moverme con total libertad.  
─Puedes meterme en mi saco… si quieres, no te obligo ─dice Dan muy tímidamente, casi balbuceando.  
Me dedico únicamente a asentir y meterme dentro de su saco, que se encuentra cálido y reconfortante. Consigo estirar los brazos y abrazarme a mí misma, soltando una pequeña e indetectable sonrisa, es la primera vez que me siento cómoda desde hace ya mucho tiempo, es irónico que un segundo de mi felicidad tenga lugar en un lugar en el que moriré.  
─¿Tanto frío tienes? ─Pregunta él.  
─No tanto ─añado a la vez que niego con la cabeza, intentando que no me tiemble la boca y se produzca ese chasquido con los dientes. Daniel hace una mueca a modo de burla y se acerca al saco, acto seguido, se quita la chaqueta que lo protege del frío y me la pone por encima. Tras cubrirme, se queda observándome sonriente. Yo evito el contacto visual, aunque suelto un seco "gracias". Luego, acerco mi mano a la mochila, volviendo a cerciorarme de que la ballesta está dentro, y así es, ya que noto la forma sin tener que abrir la mochila.  
Al sentir mi cuerpo más cálido y relajado, reposo mi cabeza dejando apoyarla por completo encima de la mochila que he utilizado a modo de almohada, veo el cuerpo de Daniel frente a la entrada del árbol, atento a cualquier movimiento, mientras yo me duermo lentamente. Trato de mantenerme despierta para el próximo turno, pero me resulta imposible, los ojos se me han cerrado y noto cómo voy abandonando el mundo real para sumirme en el más profundo sueño.  
Abro lentamente los ojos, entrecerrándolos de vez en cuándo debido a lo molesto que me resultan los primeros rayos de sol, aunque son bastantes débiles para cómo suelen serlo habitualmente. El lugar huele a humedad, la tierra está pegajosa y mi cabello se encuentra algo mojado.  
─Ha llovido.─Dice Daniel desde su posición de vigilancia. Debe de haber pasado la noche alerta, ya que yo me quedé dormida.  
─Siento haberme quedado dormida, es que estaba muy cansada.  
─No importa.─Responde.─Deberíamos salir ya si queremos pillar a los profesionales.  
─O podríamos atraerlos…  
─¿Atraerlos? ─Pregunta él.  
─Sí, creo que es la mejor opción. Este es un buen refugio y podríamos atacarles por sorpresa cuándo se acercasen por aquí. Sólo habría que encender un buen fuego.─Le detallo mi plan. Se me ha ocurrido de repente, pero me parece lo más acertado y seguro.  
─Bueno, sí, podemos hacerlo.  
─¿Han habido novedades? ─Pregunto, levantándome y quitándome de encima el saco de dormir de Dan. Luego, lo enrollo para meterlo en la mochila, abro la cremallera, introduzco el saco y cierro la mochila, dejándola en el suelo.  
─No mucha, los mismos nueve muertos de siempre. Cómo te quedaste dormida, no pudiste ver la lista de fallecidos…, tampoco te has perdido nada.  
─Estos Juegos están siendo demasiado duros. En los anteriores, los primeros días, más de la mitad morían.─Digo acomodándome la coleta alta.  
─Aquí todos hemos tenido que escapar del Gran Bombardeo de Panem. Sabemos cómo sobrevivir en circunstancias extremas, eso nos hace más fuerte que los tributos anteriores.  
Me quedo meditando sobre eso último dicho. Pensé que todos estarían muy débiles y morirían en poco tiempo, siempre conté con ello, pero la realidad es muy diferente, la realidad es que todos están experimentados en la supervivencia. Creí que yo era la única, veo que me equivocaba…  
Los dos nos levantamos, hemos decidido ir a buscar la madera. Lo peor que podemos hacer es separarnos, estar sólo en la arena te hace sentirte cuantiosamente inseguro. Trato de recordar con total perfección el camino de vuelta al refugio, incluso le hice una pequeña marca para recordar cual era; lo marqué con el dibujo del sinsajo de mi hermano. De esa manera no olvidaré dónde está.  
Palpo con las manos la dureza de los troncos, tres de ellos me parecen lo suficientemente gruesos y buenos, así que escojo. No puedo cargarlos, ya que me resultan muy pesados, pero los arrastro de vuelta al árbol. Daniel lleva por lo menos diez troncos cargados en un solo hombro, resulta desmotivante ver la fuerza uno comparada con tu debilidad.  
─Ahora que me acuerdo, durante los entrenamientos recuerdo haberte visto practicar con los arcos, se te da muy bien. ¿Por qué no has cogido ese arma? ─Pregunta Daniel.  
─Me la robaron.  
─¿Quién lo tiene?  
─Cindi Know ─respondo.─Me lo arrebató sin ninguna dificultad, haciéndome sentir frágil… Pero se la devolveré.  
─Cindi no tiene mucha experiencia con el arco, si te apunta de lejos no tienes de qué preocuparte.  
Llegamos al árbol, lo localizo gracias a la marca que anteriormente le había dibujado. Un poco más lejos de él, tiramos y amontonamos los troncos. Saco de mi mochila la caja de cerillas y extraigo una, la prendo y, una vez que la mechita ya está algo avivada, la arrojo al montón de troncos. Tarda un rato en encenderse, pero finalmente se enciende una pequeña parte del montón, imagino que no tardará mucho en propagarse el humo. Daniel y yo corremos al interior del árbol, en posición cuerpo a tierra en la entrada, esperando la llegada de los profesionales. Yo ya estoy preparada, he sacado la ballesta con el carcaj al hombro, apuntando al frente. La próxima vez que vea a Slade y los suyos, no me dedicaré a apuntarles únicamente al hombro, cómo la última vez.  
─¿Estás preparada? El fuego está empezando a aumentar y pronto vendrán a por nosotros…  
─Ardo en deseos, literalmente.  
─Recuerda que son asesinos experimentados en todo tipo de armas y en el cuerpo a cuerpo, podrían matarnos con un simple toque y…  
─Pienso recuperar mi arco ─le interrumpo.  
─Sólo digo que tengas cuidado.  
─Lo tendré, pero tal vez sean ellos los que deben de tener cuidado.  
─Veo que te has vuelto más agresiva.─Dice mirando nuevamente al bosque.  
─Para sobrevivir aquí debes de serlo. Eso he aprendido.  
─Hay que ser agresivo con el enemigo, pero no hay que cambiar la forma de ser.  
─Vamos a centrarnos en el ataque.─Concluyo.  
Vuelvo a fijar la vista en el lugar, esperando con ansia al enemigo. El fuego se ha propagado por el bosque lo suficiente cómo para que lo hayan visto el resto de tributos, dentro de poco se formará una auténtica matanza, tal vez no salga viva, pero me llevaré a unos cuántos conmigo, Cindi entre ellos.  
Pienso en llorar, en gritar y soltar toda mi ira, pero debo parecer fuerte ante los patrocinadores, ya me han enviado suministros, los cuáles aún conservo, pero no van a financiar a una chica débil, debo parecer fuerte y segura. Ahora no parezco nada de eso, mi cara refleja la muerte, pero tal vez pueda usarlo a mi favor, debo tratar de que las probabilidades estén siempre a mi favor.  
Los profesionales no tardan mucho en darse cuenta de la fogata que hemos hecho Daniel y yo. Ya los diviso, aún bastante lejos de nosotros y armados hasta los dientes; Slade con su espada, Michael Smith con varios cuchillos en ambas manos, Annie Espinosa con un látigo de afilados pinchos cortantes, su compañero con un hacha y finalmente Cindi, con mi arco.  
Cada paso que dan es uno menos para la hora de su muerte. Ya tengo a Cindi fijada como blanco de la flecha de mi ballesta, podría disparar sin problemas, pero prefiero esperar al momento adecuado y saborear el tiempo.


	13. Capítulo 13

13

Sólo un paso más, un único paso más al frente y Cindi es mía. Sin embargo, se ha que quedado quieta, dejándome un blanco dudoso, parece que se hubiese olido que corría peligro, ya que tiene el ceño fruncido y no para de revisar la zona una y otra vez, arqueando la ceja izquierda. Yo tengo el dedo posado delicadamente sobre el gatillo de la ballesta, preparada para cuándo se acerque y disparar por sorpresa, estoy lista para lo que pueda ocurrir. Daniel se muestra algo más nervioso, y eso que era él quién quería ir a por los profesionales, y ahora que le veo…, no parece el mismo chico decidido a acabar con esos cinco asesinos a sangre fría, está sudoroso y tiende a cerrar continuamente el ojo derecho, pero agarra su arma con firmeza. Los profesionales dirigen la vista a la fogata y entienden que se trata de una trampa, así que sacan sus armas y se agrupan en un círculo, tienen visión de todos los ángulos, de ninguna manera podríamos atacarlos por sorpresa, no si no se acercan más.  
─Sean quienes sean, no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros.─Dice Slade en tono burlón, seguro de que sería capaz de vencer a cualquiera que se pusiese en su contra.─Cualquiera que salga al frente, estará muerto, ¿entendido?  
El séquito de Slade asiente de manera obediente, cómo si fuesen sus esclavos. Ni si quiera tienen personalidad para combatir por su cuenta, dan mucha pena.  
De pronto, veo la atlética figura de Rebecca acercándose por detrás, sigilosa y discreta. Los profesionales no se han dado cuenta de que ella está justo detrás. ¿Pero qué hace ahí? ¿Por qué ha venido? Ella sola contra los cinco no tiene la más mínima oportunidad, y aunque yo la ayudase, no podríamos con todos, mi único objetivo es Cindi.  
Rebecca se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca de ellos cómo para que la descubran, está en un sitio bastante descubierto, lo único que la oculta es un pequeño grupo de ramitas débiles a punto de caerse, pero no hace el más mínimo ruido, no se la oye en absoluto, y eso que el lugar está en completo silencio, se puede oír hasta el paso de los insectos en el asfalto.  
Daniel y yo retrocedemos unos pasos atrás, al interior del quemado árbol que nos sirve de refugio y consideramos las diferentes opciones, ya que al aparecer Rebecca nos ha fastidiado el plan de atacar escondidos. Veo que Annie se da cuenta de la presencia de Rebecca, ya que señala a su dirección y ha sacado su látigo de espinas metálicas.  
─¡Está ahí! ─ruge ella, corriendo en dirección a Rebecca, la cual sale corriendo, pero no en dirección opuesta, sino hacia Annie, con todas las intenciones de atacarla. Alza un cuchillo que anteriormente se había sacado del interior de su bota izquierda y se acerca cada vez más a Annie Espinosa. Ambas están a punto de colisionar la una contra la otra. Los otros cuatro siguen a Annie desde atrás y automáticamente disparo la flecha al centro de la palma de la mano de Cindi, que ha caído al suelo, provocando que sus tres compañeros choquen con ella y caigan también al suelo. La observo retorciéndose de dolor y buscando a la vez la culpable de provocar dicha dolencia. Daniel sin pensárselo dos veces, sale del escondrijo en el que estamos y corre hacia los profesionales, dispuesto a ayudar a Rebecca, que está enzarzada en una batalla con Annie. Yo aún medito sobre lo qué hacer, ya que mis posibilidades de seguir viva tras este enfrentamiento son mínimas, y mi hermano confía en volver a verme, no puedo permitirme morir ante la vista de mis seres queridos..., pero tampoco puedo dejar que se enfrenten ellos solos a los profesionales. Aúno valor para volver a cargar la ballesta y salir del escondrijo del árbol, corro, no tan velozmente cómo de costumbre, pero corro. Según voy acelerando, veo sus rostros más cercanos, por ello vuelvo a apuntar con la ballesta cargada, esta vez hacia Annie que está peligrosamente cerca de Rebecca. No me atrevo a dispararla en una zona mortal, por ello dirijo mi flecha a su hombro.  
Me enfado conmigo misma, ya que estaba segura de que podría matarlos, pero me equivocaba, aún no estoy preparada, y si creo estarlo, algo me impide hacerlo.  
Annie se arranca la flecha incrustada de su hombro y, cuándo estoy lo suficientemente cerca de ella, me derriba de un guantazo, haciendo caer mi cuerpo contra las rocas del suelo. Observo desde mi posición en el suelo la batalla cuero a cuerpo entre Rebecca y Annie, ambas ansiosas por usar su arma contra la otra. Me incorporo lentamente y poco a poco consigo levantarme, acto seguido me abalanzo sobre la espalda de Annie y consigo debilitarla obligándola a caer. Le proporciono un último golpe en el estómago con el frente de mi bota y agarro a Rebecca de la mano tirando de ella para alejarnos del lugar, no sin antes llamar a Daniel, que ha dejado noqueado a Slade.  
─¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que acabar con ella! ─Me chilla en la cara antes de soltarse de mí con facilidad.  
─¡No seas insensata! No durarías ni medio segundo contra todos ellos. Vámonos ahora que están débiles. Lo más seguro será buscar un nuevo refugio dónde escondernos. ─Le digo tratando de calmarla, lo cual resulta imposible, en este momento, esta chica sería capaz de desquiciar incluso al más sabio de entre todos los sabios.  
─O podemos matarlos ahora y ni si quiera se darían cuenta.  
─No podríamos con todos, ¡ahora vámonos! ─Le suplico una última vez, esperando que atienda a razones y se venga conmigo y Daniel, pero no, en vez de ello se vuelve a deshacer de mí y se arremete contra Annie, la cual se encuentra ya totalmente recuperada del débil golpe que le proporcioné. Tras levantarse, coge a Rebecca del cuello justo cuándo esta la iba a apuñalar, la desarma y se apodera del cuchillo, a su vez, la empuja contra las duras y afiladas rocas del suelo, que terminan por penetrar en su columna al choque. Ella se retuerce de dolor y lo expresa gritando una y otra vez. Annie parece disfrutar del momento. Esta roza el las piernas de Rebecca con su cuchillo, provocando algunos pequeños arañazos en los pantalones de cuero negro. Una vez que la piel se encuentra al descubierto, Annie hace un preciso corte en la piel de Rebecca, que intenta apartar a Annie, pero le resulta imposible, el dolor se lo impide. Podría acabar con Annie ahora mismo, tengo la ballesta en mano y cargada con una afilada flecha, pero me quedo paralizada observando la escena, contemplando lo que me puede ocurrir a mí dentro de poco si no actúo deprisa. Para cuando he decidido quitar a Annie de encima de Rebecca, ya es tarde. El próximo movimiento que la profesional del Distrito 10 es el de clavar el cuchillo de Rebecca en ella. He movido sólo la pierna derecha para empezar a correr y ahí me quedo, viendo el ágil y veloz brazo de Annie clavar el cuchillo en el costado de Rebecca, que poco a poco, deja de gritar y comienza a cerrar los ojos para sumarse al sueño eterno.  
Lo podría haber evitado si hubiese matado a Annie en vez de dispararle únicamente al hombro, podría haber evitado la muerte de Rebecca. Lo peor de todo no es eso, sino que no siento nada, ahora mismo observo su cuerpo inmóvil y no siento nada, es cómo si no fuera humana. Ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas y, en parte, gracias a ella, soy un poco la guerrera que se encuentra en la arena de los Septuagésimo Séptimos Juegos del Hambre.  
Annie me observa, aún con el cuchillo en mano, y comienza a levantarse. Me sigue vacilante, convencida de que la siguiente en morir seré yo, pero se equivoca. Daniel se ha tirado encima de ella, aplastándola contra el suelo con todo el peso de su cuerpo, dirijo la vista tras de él y veo a Slade aún inconsciente, o eso parece, en el suelo, y Cindi mal herida, aun intentando sacarse mi flecha de la palma de su mano. "Buen tiro, Samantha" pienso.  
─¡Tenemos que irnos de…─ El empujón que Slade le propina a Daniel, enviándolo al menos a cinco metros de distancia me interrumpe a la vez que me asusta. Luego, cuando voy a ver cómo ha podido recorrer tanta distancia en tan poco tiempo, diviso a Cindi cogiendo el arco que me debería pertenecer y comienza a tensar la cuerda, llevando hasta atrás la flecha y apuntándome. Reacciono de inmediato, doy un salto hacia mi lado izquierdo, esquivando la flecha que ha sido disparada y tras caer al suelo, vuelvo a levantar rápidamente y comienzo a correr alejándome lo máximo posible de Cindi, a la vez que dejo solo a Daniel que aún se bate en duelo con Slade.  
Las piernas están a punto de fallarme, no puedo correr más. Busco desesperada algún lugar dónde pueda hacer un alto y esconderme, pero todo ha quedado al descubierto al convertirse en cantera. Dirijo la vista hacia atrás y veo que Cindi está demasiado lejos y le llevará lo suyo llegar hasta mí, así que comienzo a correr más despacio y diviso a lo lejos una especie de pared echa de roca, cómo un saliente lo bastante largo y grueso para ocultarme, bueno, para ocultarme a mí y diez personas más. En cuánto llego, me escondo tras la gruesa roca, cierro los ojos y centro toda mí atención en escuchar los pasos de Cindi acercándose, por la intensidad y fuerza con que suenan, debe de estar a cinco segundos de mí, por ello preparo mi ballesta y comienzo a contar mentalmente; cinco, cuatro, tres, dos uno, ¡ahora! Utilizo mi ballesta para golpearla en la cara, haciéndola caerse bruscamente. Cindi se lleva las manos a la cara muy dolorida, pero aparta los quejidos dejándolos para otro momento y se levanta llorosa.  
─Debías haber sabido que no te lo iba a poner fácil.─Digo vacilante a la vez que la apunto con la ballesta.  
─Maldita hija de… ─dice llevándose la mano herida de antes a la nariz, que le ha comenzado a sangrar.  
─Vaya, no parece que te encuentres en tu mejor momento.  
─En cuánto acabe contigo estaré mejor que nunca, eso te lo aseguro.  
─¿Qué habré hecho yo para caerte tan mal? Incluso recuerdo haberme intentado llevar bien contigo ─añado sarcástica.─Veo que habría cometido el mayor error de mi vida.  
En ese preciso instante, Cindi corre hacia mí usando el arco cómo escudo, poniéndolo enfrente de su cara. Extiendo los brazos y agarro del arco, cogiéndolo con todas mis fuerzas y a la vez empujando a Cindi contra el suelo, haciendo que suelte el arco. Cuando se va a levantar la golpeo con el arma y aprovecho para coger el carcaj. Luego, me cuelgo el arco el hombro junto con el carcaj de flechas y continúo apuntándola con la ballesta. Pero, cuándo aparto un momento la vista para fijarme en cuantas flechas quedan en el carcaj, ella se levanta y huye hacia una colina. Yo opto por perseguirla. Alzo el brazo con la ballesta y la apunto, pero no puedo disparar, ya que no tengo un blanco fijo. La mayoría de ramas chamuscadas se hacen polvo al chocarse con mi rostro, me molesta bastante sentir esos pinchazos en la cara, eso me hace enfurecerme más y correr más deprisa para alcanzar a Cindi, que ya se encuentra en lo alto de la colina y, veo cuándo se apartan los arbustos, una especie de mansión roñosa y corroída, Cindi se adentra en ella. Cuándo yo he corrido lo suficiente y estoy frente a la mansión, me planteo dos veces el entrar. Me acerco un poco a la puerta, rozando con la mano el pomo oxidado gris, lo giro y abro la puerta, la cual hace el chirrido típico de las casas desgastadas. La puerta de mi casa solía sonar así.  
Lo primero que veo al entrar es un amplio espacio, en el que se divisa una escalera, lo que querrá decir que habrá dos o más pisos, un gran salón, numerosas puertas y muchos ventanales.  
Camino tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que los tablones de madera del suelo tienden a sonar continuamente. Observo las cortinas caídas de las ventanas de la entrada, parecen estar en muy mal estado. ¿De dónde habrán sacado esta casa? No comprendo qué sentido tiene haberla colocado en la arena.  
Doy un par de pasos más al frente algo temblorosos, todo está muy silencioso y tranquilo, sin embargo, Cindi está aquí dentro, acechando para acabar conmigo en cualquier momento.  
Recorro la entrada, pasando al enorme salón que está lleno de muebles antiguos, destrozados a más no poder. Los asientos están deshilachados y apenas se mantienen en pie, los gabinetes pegados a la pared están llenos de astillas y las vitrinas que hay junto a ellos, tienen los cristales a punto de estallar, completamente quebrados.  
Me acerco a la barandilla de madera que me lleva hasta las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso, subo el primer escalón y alzo la vista para cerciorarme de que Cindi no está ahí. El segundo escalón que piso desprende un chirrido ahogado, aprieto los dientes y cierro los ojos con la esperanza de que no me haya oído, y parece ser que no lo ha hecho, así que subo medianamente tranquila, con el arco y la ballesta preparados.  
En el segundo piso todas las puertas están abiertas, desde fuera se puede observar la claridad de cada habitación, incluso se divisan partes de la arena por lo ventanales y ventanas que hay. Dejo las escaleras atrás y observo que esta planta es algo menos espaciosa que la primera. De pronto, cuando me quedo observando el lugar, siento el peso de Cindi cayendo encima de mí, lo que provoca que me de muy bruscamente contra la madera del suelo. Al levantarme, se me traba el arco junto con el carcaj y me veo obligada a librarme de él, al menos por ahora. Completamente angustiada, cojo la ballesta y la pongo en dirección a Cindi, pero antes de poder disparar, ella ya me la ha tirado al suelo golpeándola fuertemente con la pierna, luego deja su cuerpo caer nuevamente contra el mío, ambas caemos escaleras abajo, ya que no he podido sostener a Cindi en peso. Me llevo varios golpes que en el momento me duelen una barbaridad, pero son soportables. A medida que caemos, trato de frenarme cogiéndome de la barandilla. Cuando logro mi objetivo, me levanto arduamente y antes de que lo haga Cindi, la empujo de una patada, obligándola a darse contra la pared. En eso, le intento acertar un codazo frontal, el cual ella detiene, acto seguido, la dejo sin aire de un rodillazo en el estómago, luego la empujo con fuerza hacia el salón, ella cae encima de una mesa de madera, la cual queda destrozada tras el impacto. Cindi consigue levantarse y golpearme haciéndome chocar con la baranda de madera. Me incorporo rápidamente y vuelvo a por ella, ambas caemos nuevamente al suelo, chocándonos contra todo lo que se encuentre en la casa y destrozándolo. Cindi consigue inmovilizarme sujetándome desde atrás, dejándome los brazos inutilizados, los cuales ella sujeta cómo puede, ya que trato de resistir su ataque, pero me es imposible, me ha sujetado bien.  
─Despídete.  
─Aún no has acabado conmigo ─comienzo diciendo, a la vez que trato de conseguir algo de tiempo para soltarme.  
─Sólo eres una cría, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí. Ahora, es cuándo mueres…  
─No…─añado, justo después, consigo liberar mi brazo derecho y dirijo mi codo con rapidez y fuerza a la cara de Cindi. El golpe le ha hecho el daño suficiente para que me suelte y se eche atrás. Subo corriendo por las escaleras y en cuánto veo el arco, salto hacia él, luego saco una flecha del carcaj y lo cargo. Apunto a Cindi, pero, nuevamente ha conseguido evitar que dispare, esta vez me ha empujado contra el ventanal de la planta de arriba y ambas lo atravesamos. Los cristales me hacen varios estropicios en la cara, ya que veo gotas de sangre en el aire. Cuándo caemos en el suelo, son más los vidrios que se me clavan en el cuerpo, pero aún así, me levanto y apunto a Cindi.  
─Ahora, es cuándo mueres…─añado poco antes de disparar mi flecha en su cuerpo. El impacto es tal, que Cindi sale disparada, cayéndose del ventanal del balcón al suelo de la arena. Asomo la cabeza y ya puede apreciarse el charco de sangre rodeando su cuerpo.  
He matado a alguien, para poder seguir viva he tenido que matar a otra persona. Dios, en qué me estoy convirtiendo.


	14. Capítulo 14

14

Continúo observando desde el despedazado balcón el cuerpo sangriento de Cindi, su feroz mirada refleja el que fue su último cometido; matarme. Sin embargo, he sido yo quién ha acabado con ella, disparé mi flecha y esta encontró hospedaje en el centro del pecho del tributo femenino. No estaba preparada para matarla, pero lo último que le dije me deja por mentirosa. Lo más seguro es que la muerte de Cindi traiga consecuencias, los profesionales vendrán a por nosotros, eso lo doy por hecho, pero los estaré esperando.

Entro en la casa y bajo las roñosas escaleras, apoyándome en la barandilla para evitar caerme. El que me pueda mover es un milagro, estoy muy malherida y noto algunos cristales aún clavados en la pantorrilla, por ello, me detengo a observar si es cierto, y lo es. Me veo once cristales alojados en la pierna izquierda. En cuanto voy a quitármelos con el brazo, este se resiste provocándome un espantoso dolor que me ataca a las neuronas, las cuales parecieran estar rebotando en mi cerebro, ya que la cabeza la siento a punto de explotar. ¿Me he torcido el hombro? ¿En qué momento? Seguramente ha debido de ser justamente cuándo caíamos por las escaleras, solo que en aquel momento no me di cuenta, ya que la furia me controlaba y yo no era consciente de mis actos… por eso maté a Cindi.

Cuando ya he salido de aquella especie de casa, a lo lejos veo a Craven, llegando de manera victoriosa y heroica. En cuánto se pone enfrente de mí, un cañonazo suena por toda la arena acompañado por la imagen del tributo muerto, la imagen de Cindi.

No hace falta que le diga nada, él ya parece haberlo adivinado, y lo primero que dice son palabras de apoyo, las cuales agradezco mucho en este momento en el que me siento la asesina más rastrera del mundo, pero de eso van estos juegos. O mueren ellos o mueres tú.

─Tranquila, no pasa nada, era lo que debías hacer. O ella o…

─Yo.─Le interrumpo antes de que termine la frase que hace unos segundos andaba meditando.

─Samantha, tarde o temprano ibas a tener que matar a alguien, y realmente, siempre supiste que la primera sería Cindi. Anda, vámonos ─dice a la vez que me coge del brazo, justamente del que tengo dislocado, por ello, suelto un grito ensordecedor. Daniel se tapa los oídos y entonces, comprende que tengo mal el brazo. Aunque mal es sólo la descripción suave.

Nos alejamos todo lo que podemos de aquella colina y apresuramos el paso ya que los profesionales deben de estar persiguiéndonos. Ya deben de haberse enterado que tienen a uno menos en el grupo.

Paramos cuando notamos que estamos a punto de quedar exhaustos, aunque yo ya lo estaba un par de kilómetros atrás, entonces dejé que Daniel tirase de mí e hiciera todo el trabajo por los dos, pero no me lo ha echado en cara, es adorable. ¿He dicho yo eso?

─Podríamos pasar aquí la noche, estamos bastante lejos de los profesionales.─Deja su mochila en el suelo para luego quitarse el sudor de la cara.

Veo que Daniel se está portando increíblemente bien conmigo, pero ambos sabemos que alguno tendrá que matar al otro en cualquier momento, sólo queda decidir quien será el que dé el primer paso.

─Daniel…

─No quiero hablar de ello.─Parece que sólo por el tono ya sabe de lo que quiero hablar. No comprendo cómo ha llegado a conocerme a tal nivel únicamente pasadas unas semanas.

─Tenemos que hacerlo. Esta alianza no puede durar eternamente, algún día…

─No termines esa frase, por favor.─Añade, volviéndome a interrumpir y acomodándose en el suelo rocoso.

Veo que no iremos a ninguna parte con esa conversación, por lo menos no esta noche.

Me desprendo del arco y el carcaj, dejándolos cerca de mí, acto seguido, me pongo erguida y decido montar la primera guardia, ya que me parece la más soportable. Daniel acepta sin oponer resistencia e inmediatamente se recuesta y cierra los ojos, a los tres segundos, ya parece estar completamente dormido. Me atrevería a decir que tiene un aspecto similar al de un ángel, su cabello rubio reluce de una manera cegadora, cómo si de destellos celestiales se tratase. Aparto la mirada de Daniel y la dirijo nuevamente a la arena. Este momento me ha recordado a cuándo era él quien se quedó mirándome mientras dormía y eso me hizo sentirme bastante incómoda, aunque… tampoco me molestaba bastante.

Me doy cuenta de qué no tengo el arco cerca, así que me acerco a cogerlo y automáticamente, me siento muchísimo más segura. Estamos en un lugar completamente descubierto, si hubiese seguido desarmada y alguien hubiera dado con nosotros, hubiéramos muerto.

Ahora, si mi hermano estuviese aquí conmigo, me habría pedido por enésima vez que le enseñe a usar el arco, casi nació preguntándolo. Desea con tantas ganas poder defendernos a todos… Desea sentirse un héroe, aunque para mí ya lo es, no cualquier niño de su edad está dispuesto a defender a los suyos de cualquier manera.

Un par de horas después, Daniel termina por despertar, justo a tiempo para escuchar el himno y ver las caras de los fallecidos. El cielo ya se ha iluminado y, mientras pasan las fotos de los muertos hasta el momento, suena el himno, como siempre, de manera estricta y puntual. En cuánto sale la cara de Cindi, mi cuerpo se estremece y la culpabilidad me ahoga por dentro, pero trato de olvidarlo y de evitar que me deje huella.

"No tenías opción" me digo.

─Descansa un poco, yo terminaré la guardia.

"Es que te tocaba" pienso.

─Gracias.─Añado con una falsa sonrisa, antes de recostarme en las rocas, intentando coger la postura más cómoda.

Creo que no encontraré mejor posición, así que me quedo cómo estoy y cierro los ojos, queriendo dormirme lo más rápido posible, pero el dolor del hombro dislocado me hace despertarme cuando estoy a punto de conciliar el sueño, aún así, me muerdo los dientes y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Cada vez me doy menos cuenta de lo que pasa y me voy quedando más atontada hasta que quedo dormida por completo.

Unos empujones en mi hombro malo me despiertan chillando de dolor, esos empujones me los estaba dando Daniel.

─¡Es qué no sabes despertar a alguien más delicadamente! Claro, que esperar de un botarate cómo tú ─Le chillo consumida por la rabia. Realmente no le quería decir todo aquello, pero el hombro me duele tanto que no puedo evitar comportarme cómo un ser primario.

─Vale, vale, tranquila, te desperté porque creí que no lo harías nunca por ti misma.─Tras decirme aquello, se da la vuelta y coge una cajita amarrada a un paracaídas, entonces… es un regalo de los patrocinadores. ¡Sí!

Se lo arrebato enseguida de las manos y lo abro para ver su contenido; son vendas, bastante largas, blancas e impolutas. Se nota que son para vendarme el hombro, así que le pido ayuda a Dan para ponérmelas y él asiente sin rechistar, últimamente lo hace todo sin oponerse a mis órdenes, aunque no me gusta decir que soy yo la que pone las órdenes, aunque en realidad es así. Bueno, el caso es que está más servicial.

Termina de atarme las vendas y se encarga de que no se vayan a salir, pero sigo sin poder mover el brazo, así que lo siguiente que le pediré será algo más comprometido… y doloroso.

─Necesito que me recoloques el hombro ─Suelto sin pensarlo.

─¿Qué? ─Dice antes de echarse a reír.

─Te lo digo en serio, tienes que recolocarme el hombro. No puedo mover el brazo, y si no puedo mover el brazo no puedo utilizar el arco, y si no puedo utilizar el arco estamos muertos.

─Puedo encargarme yo del arco.

Río a carcajadas sin parar.─Dan, por favor.─Añado cuando ya he parado de reírme.

─¡Se me da bien! ─Protesta él.

─¡Haz el favor de recolocarme el hombro, por favor! ─Grito en un tono más alto que el de él, cómo si me creyese superior.

Daniel desiste en su intento y acepta lo que le he mandado, me coge del hombro y no espera, tira de él y lo recoloca de la manera más bruta posible, cómo si se estuviese vengando. Entonces es cuándo yo pego el mayor de mis gritos, pero no me da tiempo a terminar de expresar mi dolor, Daniel me tapa enseguida la boca.

─Sé que es difícil, pero intenta contenerte, si no quieres que nos encuentren, claro.─Añade él muy toscamente y de manera agresiva. Ahora sí que no me importaría insultarle, pero tiene razón, así que callo con el dolor de mi alma y aguanto el dolor. Lo que no puedo evitar es que me salgan las lágrimas.

─Bueno, ya está. Tampoco ha sido para tanto.─Dice con una sonrisa irónica que aumenta mi instinto asesino. Pero en vez de responderle con alguna bordeidad, copio su sonrisa y me levanto a coger mi mochila, la cual me cuelgo al hombro, seguida del arco y el carcaj. La ballesta dentro de la mochila me supone un peso mayor, ya que ahora llevo dos armas. Estoy por tirarme al suelo y dejarme morir.

Mientras seguimos caminando, de lejos puede verse una gran cortina de humo que termina por asfixiarnos a Daniel y a mí, ambos nos tapamos la mitad de la cara para poder respirar medianamente bien, entonces, cuándo llegamos al origen de la humareda, veo que hay alguien atado a un tronco, está completamente quemado, la carne está hecha jirones y se le cae a cachos. No puedo evitarlo y vomito al instante de ver la escena. Cuándo dirijo nuevamente la vista, veo un mensaje tallado en el torso del cadáver: "Aquí tienes a tu compañero del 12, Chica Secreta".

¡¿ESE ES CRAVEN?! ¿Es Craven? Dice "tú compañero del 12" tiene que ser Craven y esa tal "Chica Secreta" soy yo. Era un mensaje para mí. Me imagino lo qué quieren decir con esto: "Si tú matas a los nuestros, nosotros matamos a los tuyos".


	15. Capítulo 15

15

Un cañonazo acompañado de la imagen del último muerto de la arena, eso es todo lo que me llevo de Craven. Aún sigo frente a su cadáver, atónita, estupefacta, absorta. Se me ocurren pocos sinónimos mejores para describir como me encuentro.

Su cuerpo chamuscado tiene mi nombre. La zona aún sigue ensangrentada, seguramente lo habrán hecho con un cuchillo, la cara de dolor lo delata.

¡Qué miserables! Ahora tengo más claro que nunca que los mataré, iré a por ellos y, uno a uno, morirán todos, sin excepciones…

─Sam, será mejor que nos vayamos ─Dice tirando de mí, pero yo continúo clavada en el lugar, sin moverme y observando el cuerpo de Craven.─¡Sam, vámonos! Llegarán de un momento a otro.

─¡Pues qué vengan! ¡Les vamos a estar esperando! Al menos yo sí. Pienso acabar con ellos, de eso que no te queda la menor duda.─Chillo a los cuatro vientos, llena de furia y con las lágrimas de rabia a punto de asomar. Daniel no añade nada más, sabe que intentar tranquilizarme es inútil. Mi único objetivo es matar a Slade y los suyos.

Craven no merecía un final así, él es… era un luchador sensacional, sé que él podía con ellos, está entrenado para situaciones peores que los Juegos del Hambre, han debido de tenderle alguna trampa o engañarle, pero yo me encargaré de vengarle.

Marcus debe de estar destrozado, se conocían desde hace mucho, Marcus entrenó a Craven y compartían muchas cosas. Miro hacia el cielo, donde supongo que habrá alguna cámara grabando el espectáculo. Me quedo mirando en una única dirección, esperando que Marcus me esté observando y sepa que me encargaré de vengar a Craven.

─Sam, vámonos, por favor.─Me pide una última vez. Pero aún no puedo moverme, no puedo dejar a Craven así, no atado a un tablón de madera quemado. Muy difícilmente lo desato, el cuerpo termina por caerme encima y acabo impregnada del olor nauseabundo a muerto. El sonido y temblor de un aerodeslizador capta mi atención y me obliga a levantar la mirada, se van a llevar el cuerpo de Craven. Ya no insisto más y me dejo llevar por Dan, que me saca del lugar del asesinato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El aerodeslizador tampoco tarda mucho en desaparecer de la arena, llevándose a Craven.

Ahora me arrepiento de no haber sido más amable con él, cuando él lo fue conmigo, siempre estuvo apoyándome cuando lo necesité, mientras que yo le daba la espalda por miedo a hacernos muy amigos para luego tener que matarle. Me hubiera gustado conocerle más… Está claro que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

No podría ser mejor momento para que se ponga a llover extremadamente. Suenan un par de truenos pavorosos acompañados por la caída de la lluvia. Daniel divisa una especie de cueva, muy al descubierto, pero al menos nos servirá para refugiarnos de la lluvia. Ambos entramos, yo protegida por los musculosos brazos de Daniel, que no me ha protegido del todo de la lluvia, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, imagino.

Las primeras lágrimas ya han brotado sin yo haberles dado permiso a salir. Trato de reprimirlas, pero me resulta imposible, al menos no suelto mis típicos sollozos al llorar, tiendo a hiperventilar y, en más de una ocasión, recuerdo haber vomitado. Sí, así es, cuando lloro, lo doy todo… y lo suelto todo.

Daniel parece haberse dado cuenta de que he comenzado a llorar, pero sabe que si intenta consolarme le saldrá el tiro por la culata, así que me ignora y observa al frente haciendo como si nada ocurriese. Debería estar agradecida, ya que no soporto hablar sobre mí, pero en estos momentos estoy muy sensible y sin darme cuenta, mi boca comienza a moverse sin yo saberlo.

─No sé que decir ahora mismo, sigo algo… traumatizada, creo que es la palabra indicada ─añado para romper el incómodo silencio que molestaba en la pequeña cueva, que ha comenzado a llenarse de agua por algunos salientes, provocando que algunas gotas me caigan encima.

─Estás pasando por muchas cosas y todas seguidas, es normal que no sepas expresar lo que sientes, y más siendo como tú eres ─dice evitando el contacto visual, aún sentirá el ambiente algo frío.

─¿Cómo qué siendo cómo yo soy? ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ─Pregunto tratando de ser lo menos brusca posible, algo difícil siendo como yo… soy, oh, ahora lo entiendo.─Déjalo.─me vuelvo a dirigir a él tras haber comprendido su comentario.

Un incómodo silencio se hace paladín de toda la arena, el más mínimo ruido provocaría un eco estridente que atraería a todos los tributos que aún continúan con vida.

─Puedes confiar en mí. Si necesitas contarme cualquier cosa, hazlo, de todas maneras moriré en pocos días.

Eso último dicho por Dan me da bastante impresión. La manera en que acepta su muerte como algo natural dice mucho, y no digo que sea algo malo, al revés, creo que es una cualidad saber que todo tiene su inicio, al igual que todo tiene su fin.

─No entiendo por qué dices eso…

─Es la verdad. Dentro de unos pocos días estaré muerto…─Repite, esta vez, mirándome.

─Dan, sabes que puedes con ellos, eres más fuerte ─le trato de alentar a seguir luchando.

─Puedo con ellos…─Da un ligero salto posicionándose algo más cerca de mí, lo cual me pone nerviosa.─Pero no puedo contigo.

Iba a preguntar qué ha querido decir con que no puede conmigo, pero me silencia sellando mis labios con un frío y húmedo beso de sus labios, que están suaves y blandos. El beso dura alrededor de unos tres segundos, que es el tiempo que he tardado en asimilar lo que está ocurriendo y sólo me han venido a la cabeza varias preguntas: ¿Por qué me ha besado? ¿Acaso siente algo por mí? ¿Acaso siento yo algo por él?

Es la primera vez que me besan, es triste que sea en los Juegos del Hambre, no creo que conserve esto como un buen recuerdo.

─Tenía que hacerlo en algún momento, antes de morir.

Sigo en absoluto y estricto silencio, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y tocándome el labio inferior como si aún pensase que fuese mentira lo que acaba de pasar.

Salgo de aquella cueva en miniatura y dejo caer la lluvia sobre mí, cada gélida gota hace que se me entumezca la zona que se ha mojado, pero lo prefiero a estar al lado de Daniel con el puño preparado por si intenta besarme de nuevo.

No puedo negar que no se me haya ocurrido la idea de atravesarle con una flecha en ese mismo instante, pero tampoco puedo negar que… me haya gustado. No llego a entenderlo, no siento nada por él, nunca he sentido nada por nadie y me siento a sentir algo por Daniel en una arena dónde es obligación luchar hasta morir.

Me fijo en que me mira, aún sentado dentro de la cueva, con expresión de culpabilidad, pero también se le forma una pequeña sonrisa en la boca y está ruborizado.

Justo después, me cae a los pies un paracaídas con una caja metálica gris; otro regalo de los patrocinadores. Al haberla cogido y abierto, verifico mis sospechas, es un menjurje para mis heridas, seguramente por el espectáculo que debemos de estar ofreciendo Dan y yo.

─¿Qué es? ─Pregunta sin salir de la cueva.

─Pomadas. Para mis cortes, pero creo que es mejor que las guardemos.

En cuanto voy a meter la cajita en mi mochila, que está empapada por completo, un papelito cae al suelo. Me inclino y lo cojo con mucho cuidado para no romperlo, ya que al estar mojado se desharía muy fácilmente. Al desenrollarlo, pone un mensaje, que me imagino, por la manera en referirse a mí, que es de Marcus. El mensaje dice: "Con eso tal vez ganes algunos puntos a tu favor, pero la gente quiere ver a la Chica Secreta en acción".

¡¿Qué significa "Chica Secreta"?! ¿Por qué me han apodado así? No tiene sentido ninguno, no le encuentro ningún tipo de relación con mi persona.

Por lo visto, Marcus quiere que siga con esta extraña relación entre Daniel y yo, pero me niego en rotundo, no pienso fingir, y mucho menos crearle falsas ilusiones a Dan sólo para conseguir más regalos de los patrocinadores.

─Será mejor que salgamos de esta zona. También tenemos que capturar más presas… bueno, las que queden.─Le exijo.

Daniel se muestra sumiso y acata mis órdenes, como de costumbre. Ambos, con nuestras armas en mano y nuestras provisiones, partimos de allí. Los dos ponemos la máxima atención en el menor de los ruidos, mientras que nos comemos los últimos marsupiales que quedaban, mezclados con las gotas de la lluvia, que le quitan el poco sabor que le quedaba. Oigo claramente caer una hoja de la copa de un árbol, no lo pienso y disparo la flecha. He cazado un tronco de árbol, no había nada, simplemente se había caído la hoja. El hambre me tiene aturdida y confusa, si a eso le sumamos el beso que me ha dado Daniel y la muerte de Craven, podemos sacar como conclusión que no estoy en uno de mis mejores momentos.

Aún sigo pensando en la manera de cómo ir a por los profesionales, teniendo asegurado que podré acabar con ellos, porque pienso hacerlo, eso lo tengo claro, lo único que necesito es un buen plan. Tal vez si les atacamos mientras duermen… no, nos estarán esperando. Lo mejor será atacar a plena luz del día, en un momento en el que no crean que nadie se atreva a atacarles, es cuando tendrán las defensas bajas y tendremos más posibilidades de ganar la lucha.

La poca tierra que quedaba, al entrar en contacto con el agua se ha hecho barro y lo malo de eso es que las piernas se me tienden a hundir en el lodo. Daniel camina algo más rápido que yo, por eso él no se hunde, y por eso se le note cierta chulería en la mirada. En algunos sentidos, es adorable; la manera en que habla, actúa, se mueve e incluso, bromea en un lugar como este. En otros sentidos, es completamente agobiante; su torpeza, su rudeza, la manera en que actúa cuando lo hace sin pensar… Me pone frenética. Ojalá siempre tuviese esa faceta adorable, si todo el tiempo fuese así, no creo que me pudiese resistir a esos ojitos azules y esa cabellera rubia.

─Ahora no creo que encontremos presas que cazar, lo mejor será que pongamos algunas trampas y volvamos en otro momento.

Asiento y empiezo a coger algunas lianas sueltas que hay en el lugar, las ato, formando el mejor nudo posible y echo un poco de barro por encima, ya que al endurecerse hará que tarde más en deshacerse. Craven se encarga de formar las trampas, con algunas ramas y troncos chamuscados que hay, están lo suficientemente duros para capturar a una ardilla, aunque sea. Tras tener todas las trampas preparadas, las colgamos en algunas zonas estratégicas, donde nosotros creemos que los animales estarán. Volveremos mañana a ver si alguno ha caído y tenemos algo que comer.

Durante una fracción de segundo, la vista se me nubla y la arena se envuelve en una especie de bucle, luego todo vuelve a la normalidad. El hambre me está haciendo ver alucinaciones, llevo días sin comer, no puedo aguantar ni uno más, si mañana no hay nada que podamos comer, yo estaré muerta.

Sólo quedamos once tributos, cuatro de ellos profesionales, y el asesino de Craven, mi víctima.


	16. Capítulo 16

16

Tras varias horas de insoportable lluvia, la cual ya ha cesado, por fin encontramos un nuevo y perfecto refugio. Nos habíamos fijado en que una roca sobresalía más de lo normal, era una roca gigante y pesada, que nos costó mucho apartar, cuando lo hicimos, dentro había una gran cueva con más que suficiente espacio para los dos, y nadie nos podrá encontrar, ya que a nosotros nos costó lo nuestro darnos cuenta del escondite, y si ponemos la roca gigante en su lugar cada vez que estemos dentro, nadie nos verá.

Seguros de que estamos a salvo, nos adentramos en esa cueva, por la misma, cerramos la roca, que he empezado a acostumbrarme a llamarla puerta y revisamos nuestras provisiones; en mi mochila sólo me queda la ballesta con su respectivo carcaj, las vendas, las pomadas y unas cuerdas, las cuales no recuerdo haber cogido. Hay provisiones por lo menos para una semana más, pero no hay comida, tengo que cazar cuanto antes, así que me dispongo a ello, pero antes de salir, me encargo de preparar bien mis armas. Cojo el arco y comienzo a tensar bien la cuerda, luego, saco la ballesta de la mochila y aprieto lo máximo posible los resortes del percutor, acto seguido, me fijo en que la retícula de visión esté bien centrada, y lo está. Una vez que todo está listo y apto para su uso, salgo de la cueva, avisando antes a Daniel de que voy a cazar.

La arena se encuentra en su día más oscuro, ni siquiera ha salido el arco iris tras la lluvia. El ambiente se ha quedado bastante húmedo y el moho ha comenzado a salir de debajo de las rocas, por lo que procuro evitarlas para no resbalarme y llevarme un buen golpe.

Aunque más de la mitad de tributos estén muertos, ahora los Juegos se han vuelto más mortíferos que nunca, ya que los que quedan son todos temibles a su manera, sobretodo Slade, es despiadado y no tiene corazón, carece completamente de sentimientos y le gusta matar por diversión, diría que incluso lo tiene por vocación, todo eso lo sé de la experiencia que cogí al verlo matar a la chica del Distrito 5, saboreaba el momento, sólo le faltaba relamer la espada impregnada en sangre. El resto de profesionales reía sin parar, parecía que les diese placer el dolor y las muertes ajenas, por ello me encargaré de acabar con todos, uno a uno, dejando al asesino de Craven para el final.

Por fin. Por fin un maldito animal se ha decidido a acercarse a la zona en la que nos encontramos. Como me quedan pocas flechas, saco la ballesta de la mochila rápidamente seguido del carcaj, que contiene más flechas que el del arco. Fijo al animal por la retícula de visión y presiono el gatillo, provocando que la flecha salga disparada, pero no consigo dar en el blanco a la primera. El animal cuando se da cuenta de que corre peligro, sale despavorido pegando grandes brincos, pero no llega a escaparse, ya que el segundo disparo que doy termina por matarlo. Recojo mi presa y la flecha malgastada del primer tiro, la cual guardo nuevamente en el carcaj y me levanto, con la intención de dar otra ronda por el lugar ya que con el conejo que acabo de cazar no nos dará ni para esta noche.

Mientras voy caminando, la luna se abre paso en el cielo, iluminando la arena con su resplandeciente luz, casi cegadora. Me aparto el fatigoso sudor de la frente, que persiste en quedarse donde está cual caballo en su establo. Empiezo a estar cansada de tanta lucha, tanta sangre desperdigada por los suelos y la mayoría, impregnada en mi ropa. Sería más fácil acabar con todo esto si me suicidase y punto, pero eso sería rendirme y dar por hecho que no volveré a ver a ni a mi hermano ni a mis amigos. Este sería el momento en el que se acercaría hasta mí la vieja Julia y me soltaría un regaño seguido de unas palabras de ánimo, en aquellos tiempos felices yo hacía todo lo posible por evitar esos momentos, era algo terca para mi corta edad, bueno, aún lo sigo siendo, pero la diferencia de aquella niña y la chica de ahora es, a parte de la edad, la inocencia. Mucho tiempo atrás hubiese llorado durante horas por el conejo que acabo de matar, sin embargo, ahora carezco de tales sentimientos, observo los animales como simples trozos de comida, pero yo no me he encargado de crearme esa visión, el Capitolio ha sido quien se ha dedicado a llevarse todos los alimentos para ellos y dejar a los distritos a su suerte, aunque los Distrito corrían con la suerte de que les soltasen sus sobras.

Cuando creí que ningún animal más aparecería, un hermoso cervatillo hizo su aparición en la arena. Saco una flecha y cargo la ballesta con mucha calma, algo que no tengo por costumbre. El cervato se me queda quieto, pidiendo clemencia con su enternecedora mirada. Soy consciente de que ejemplares como este no aparecerán todos los días, pero únicamente es un pequeño cervatillo que no sabe dónde se ha metido. Sí, su destino está marcado aquí, pero no seré yo quien lo mate, no a una criatura tan inocente. Este último cambio de mentalidad me hace sentirme culpable por la muerte del conejo que cargo en mi mochila, pero sólo un mínimo, apenas queda rastro en mí de esa niña inocente que algún día fui.

Ya llevo mucho tiempo lejos del refugio y por aquí pueden aparecer tributos en cualquier momento, guardo la ballesta en la mochila y emprendo camino al nuevo escondrijo. Durante el trayecto, oigo un cañonazo. Ese simple sonido provoca que me quede paralizada, rezando porque no sea Daniel al que han asesinado, pero la imagen que aparece en el cielo calma mi preocupación, aunque no del todo, el muerto ha sido Brock, el compañero de Rebecca. Cierro los ojos y aprieto los dientes con mucha fuerza, la gente con la que al menos podía cruzar más de una palabra está muriendo aquí. Observo como aparece el aerodeslizador y se lleva a Brock. Su cuerpo suelta gotas de sangre en el aire e incluso diría que trozos de… su propio cuerpo. Si no me equivoco ha sido descuartizado, eso huele a obra de los profesionales de lejos.

Aparto la vista, evitando ver esa trágica escena, acto seguido, aumento un poco la velocidad para llegar cuanto antes junto a Daniel. Gracias al ritmo al que corría, consigo llegar en poco tiempo, aparto la roca costosamente y entro cerciorándome de que Daniel esté bien, y lo está, se encuentra durmiendo. Automáticamente me pongo de puntillas para no hacer ruido y me descuelgo cuidadosamente el arco del hombro, luego dejo el carcaj en el suelo y más tarde la mochila. Me siento, apoyando la espalda en la rocosa pared y me quedo observándole, parece un niño pequeño, acurrucado en su saco, me dan ganas de comérmelo… ¿He dicho yo eso? Debe de ser que ando sentimental por la muerte de Brock, será mejor que me acueste y descanse, será la primera noche que pueda dormir tranquila sin el temor a que nos puedan encontrar. Me recuesto en el suelo, apoyo la cabeza en mi mochila y, gustosa, cierro los ojos y me dejo dormir al instante.

Cuando despierto, lo hago arropada por el saco de Daniel. Abro los ojos y empiezo a diferenciar los diferentes elementos de la cueva con el hastío del sueño. Observo a Daniel preparando sus armas; saca su lote de cuchillos y se percata de tenerlos en buen estado, luego, revisa sus provisiones y al asegurarse de lo que tiene y no, lo guarda todo en su mochila negra. Se da cuenta de que me he despertado pero evita mirarme directamente y trata de hacerlo por el rabillo del ojo.

─Será mejor que hablemos de lo que pasó ayer ─le digo en un hilo de voz.

─Prefiero no hacerlo, simplemente me confundí, eso es todo.

Opto por no seguir hablando, ya que será una pérdida de tiempo. La relación de amistad entre Dan y yo ha quedado herida de muerte, nada volverá a ser lo mismo ni para él ni para mí. Imagino que estará destrozado, ya que le he rechazado sin ni siquiera pensar en si tendría futuro lo nuestro, aunque la respuesta es obvia: No.

Abro la mochila y saco el conejo de ayer, comienzo a despellejarlo hasta que ya no queda más piel que quitar, luego salgo a por ramas para crear una pequeña fogata. Veo unas buenas ramas y además finitas, que son las que necesito para no provocar una gran humareda y tener al resto de tributos con nosotros. Cojo esas ramitas y me las llevo dentro. Daniel se encarga de poner la roca en su sitio y yo comienzo a colocar estratégicamente las ramas, luego, cojo unas piedras que he visto y comienzo a frotarlas varias veces. Cuando consigo que salte una chispa, en seguida se crea un buen fuego; ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Cogemos un trozo del conejo y lo tostamos bien. Veo como va cogiendo ese tono marroncito, que indica que está listo para comer, así que me meto un pequeño cacho en la boca, para disfrutar más y no terminármelo de un mordisco. Daniel da unos bocados algo más grandes que los míos, creo que lleva más tiempo sin comer que yo. Miro mi mochila y recuerdo mi botella de agua. Me acerco la mochilla casi arrastrándome, la abro y saco mi botella, aún le queda algo más de la mitad, doy un pequeño sorbo y, al ver la cara de Daniel, le ofrezco, él acepta y bebe un poco.

─Deberíamos ir a buscar un lugar con agua. No creo que esta botella nos dure mucho más ─Le digo a Dan.

─Sí, deberíamos…

─Dan, ¿podríamos comportarnos cómo personas adultas y hablar de lo ocurrido.

─Voy a ver si podemos salir sin peligro.─Añade ignorándome por completo. Por ello, suelto un suspiro, indicando mi falta de paciencia, pero me sereno y vuelvo a dejar el tema del beso a parte.

─Toma, llévate mi escáner. Siempre dice si hay amenazas en la zona.─Le digo, ofreciéndole el artefacto, el cual él coge y sale por la misma. Yo me quedo dentro, esperando a que me diga si salir es seguro.

Ojalá nunca hubiese ocurrido nada, ahora los dos estaríamos tan contentos… bueno, estaríamos como siempre e iríamos a buscar agua sin tanta tensión en el ambiente.

Para entretenerme mientras Daniel vigila, lo primero que hago es apagar la fogata, luego recojo las ramitas chamuscadas y las guardo en la mochila, cuando estemos por lejos de aquí, las tiraré por algún lugar no muy a la vista, para que no relacionen este escondite con la fogata.

Recojo mis armas, volviendo a asegurarme de que estén en perfecto estado. Luego, oigo como la roca se comienza a apartar, seguramente sea Daniel, pero nunca se puede estar seguro de nada, ¿no? Apunto al frente con el arco, y efectivamente era Dan.

─Gracias por la bienvenida.─Dice frunciendo el ceño.─Vamos, ahora no hay nadie.

Me levanto ayudada por Daniel. Aún me duele un poco el hombro de la pelea con Cindi, pero va pasando, al menos ya puedo utilizar el arco.

Al salir, nos encargamos de ocultar bien la entrada de la roca a la cueva; ponemos varias ramas en frente de manera estratégica, así hasta que quede irreconocible para cualquiera. Para nosotros poder reconocerla, le hemos puesto una marca, más concretamente, un sinsajo, por la pulsera de mi hermano.

Tras varias horas de camino, Daniel ha decidido separarse un poco y buscar por su cuenta el agua. Hago caso omiso de sus actitudes de niño pequeño y yo sigo a lo mío.

Como ha llovido hace poco debe de haber alguna zona con mucho agua que se pueda beber, así que me adentro en las partes en las que noto que la humedad aumenta, toco muchas de las rocas, las cuales están resbaladizas y con mucho moho a su alrededor. Por aquí cerca debe de haber algún estanque, ya que veo que en los orificios de las rocas hay grandes cantidades de agua para únicamente haber llovido durante un día. Aparto varias rocas del camino y encuentro algo de barro, en efecto, por aquí cerca debe de haber agua. Sigo caminando y noto que de vez en cuando, a veces de me hunden un poco las botas en la tierra. Bajo la vista y veo que se debe a que también hay barro por encima del suelo de piedra. No sé si serán alucinaciones o si es que de verdad hay agua por aquí cerca. Ya no sé nada, todo se ha vuelto confuso e irreal, cosa normal si estás en los Juegos. Aún con el riesgo de que todo sea una simple creación de mi subconsciente, continúo.

Cuando llevo ya un buen rato buscando y no encuentro nada, e incluso estaba a punto de darme por vencida, oigo el placentero sonido de un chorro de agua chocando contra el suelo. Miro al frente y puedo ver perfectamente un pequeño estanque de agua. Corro lo más rápido posible hasta allí, en cuanto he llegado, no lo pienso y me dejo caer. Mi cuerpo ha quedado empapado con la frescura del agua del estanque. Lo siguiente que hago es sacar mi botella de la mochila y vaciarla del agua caliente que lleva días ahí. Luego, la lleno del agua del estanque.

Una vez que ya he salido del estanque, corro hacia donde Daniel había ido, ya que el tiene un termo más grande que mi pequeña botella, donde podemos guardar agua, para tres días por lo menos. En cuanto lo veo, sin decirle nada, lo arrastro hasta el mismo estanque. Sus ojos se iluminan y su boca se queda completamente abierta, dejando su lengua salivar. Repentinamente, inunda su cabeza en el estanque a la vez que empieza a guardar en el recipiente.

─Bien, con esto tenemos para varios días, recojamos todo y volvamos a la cueva.─Dice algo más animado de lo que estaba esta mañana.

Guardo la botella en la mochila, muy tentada de darle un sorbo, pero me abstengo.

De vuelta al refugio, en cuanto pongo la vista al frente, los ojos se me llenan de ira y venganza. Saco una flecha del carcaj y la pongo en el arco, acto seguido, tenso el arco más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Todo esto se debe a que los profesionales están a tan solo unos diez metros de nosotros, muy cerca del refugio. En cuanto voy a disparar, Daniel me tira al suelo, posándose encima de mí e inmovilizándome.

─¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

─¡Están ahí mismo! ¿No los has visto? Tenemos que ir allí y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

─Ahora mismo no tenemos ninguna oportunidad. Son cuatro contra dos, a parte de que nos superan en número nos superan en armas.

Daniel tal vez tenga razón, bueno, tal vez no, la tiene. Pero esta oportunidad no la volveremos a tener, están completamente desprevenidos, al menos podremos aniquilar a dos de ellos, y quien sabe, si me doy prisa con las flechas, podría acabar con todos.

Lo único que me impide mi cometido es Daniel, y si quiero acabar con ellos, tendré que pasar por encima de él…


	17. Capítulo 17

17

Esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar por nada del mundo, ni por nadie… Los profesionales a dos pasos de mí y completamente desprevenidos, ¿qué me impide continuar? Daniel.

─Lo siento.─Le digo antes de golpearle en la zona de la pelvis. Rápidamente él se aparta y me deja el camino libre. Llevo mi brazo derecho atrás y cojo dificultosamente una flecha que coloco en el arco, a continuación me dispongo a tensar este, pero Daniel se ha levantado antes de lo previsto para empujarme y evitar que dispare, aunque le ha salido el tiro por la culata, porque veo que la flecha no continúa en su sitio y al poco tiempo se oye un chillido bien propio de una mujer, apostaría a que es de Annie Espinosa. La simple esperanza de haber podido acertarle en el centro del pecho me hace alzar la vista a comprobar si es cierto o no… Y me llevé una decepción, le había acertado en la pierna, pero eso no la impedía correr a gran velocidad junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Por tu culpa!-Chillé a Daniel mientras recogía todas mis cosas y comenzaba a correr como una loca por la arena buscando un lugar donde ocultarme.

Veía varios cuchillos volar a mis alrededores, y eso me alentaba a correr con más ganas, no me interesaba quedarme a ver si acertaban, la verdad… Observé a Daniel y me fijé en que comenzaba a distanciarse de mí mientras corría, pero debido a lo despacio que iba, no tardaron mucho en capturarle. Para entonces yo ya estaba muy lejos, pero traté de volver, y en eso fue cuando chocó contra mí Fred Petterson. Caímos al suelo, él encima de mí, pesaba tanto que consiguió encajarme una parte del arco, pero sin llegar a clavarla. Veía como se llevaban a Daniel desde el suelo, traté de empujar a Fred con todas mis fuerzas, pero este insistía en acertarme un buen golpe, alguno que otro me llegaba a dar en la frente y me provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero no yo me rendía. Cuando conseguí apartarle golpeándole en los pulmones aproveché para coger el arco, lo cargué y dispare lo más rápido posible. Fred se desplomó enfrente de mí, justo después sonó el cañonazo, para entonces yo ya estaba corriendo en dirección a Dan, pero estaban demasiado lejos, ya no los podía alcanzar. Tiré todo lo que llevaba encima, bastante decepcionada. Si no hubiese sido por Fred… Podría haber llegado a tiempo y él me lo impidió, aunque lo positivo de esto es que al menos está muerto. Fred Petterson, mi segundo asesinato en los Juegos del Hambre y uno menos en mi venganza por Craven.

Recogí lo que anteriormente había botado y comencé a seguir el camino por el que los profesionales se habían llevado a Dan. Ya no les tenía a mi alcance pero tampoco han podido salir corriendo al otro extremo de la arena en tan poco tiempo.

No han quedado huellas por el suelo ni ninguna otra cosa que me pueda dar una pista de a donde se han podido dirigir, lo único que puedo hacer es intuir el sitio que han podido elegir para ocultarse. Si bien me paro a pensar en ello, sabiendo de sobra que les gusta lo cómodo y fácil, deben de estar en una zona más bien cerca de dónde haya agua y un buen escondite dónde no se les pueda siquiera oír. Puede que se hayan dirigido al arroyo por el que estuvimos un breve instante Daniel y yo, hace una semana. Podría ser la mejor opción, ya que justo ahí había una pequeña cueva, la cual Dan y yo rechazamos por exceso de humedad. Es lo único que se me ocurre por el momento y no estoy en una situación en la que pueda pararme a meditar más opciones.

Emprendo camino, rauda, hacia el arroyo, que se encuentra no muy lejos de mi posición. Con los nervios de punta y demás, saco el detector de amenazas de la mochila y lo mantengo en la mano, ya que ahora estoy sola y podría pasar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento.

El tiempo sigue pasando y extrañamente, el ambiente se ha caldeado bastante en la arena. El sudor no tarda en hacerse notar ni en empezar a pegarse a la ropa, provocando que ésta pese más, pero no desisto en caminar, ya que la vida de Daniel depende de que yo vaya a salvarle. Seguramente se trate de una trampa, en cuanto yo esté allí, todos irán a por mí, y debo estar preparada si no quiero caer en batalla. Lo primero en lo que pensé era en rescatar a Dan y marcharnos sin que nadie se enterase, pero seguramente esté bajo vigilancia máxima y absoluta. Si no me encargo de los profesionales en silencio uno a uno lo veo difícil, y yo y el sigilo no somos buenos compañeros.

Cuando terminé de pensar varias tácticas me centré en el lugar en el que me encontraba, fue entonces cuando pude oír el sonido del agua bailando en la arena. Por la manera en la que sonaban los constantes chapoteos, allí debían de haber varias personas. Me oculté tras un tronco cercano y observé oculta a mis enemigos, los famosos profesionales de los Juegos. No podía ocultar la ira en mi mirada, y a parte del calor que ya hacía en la arena, mi temperatura corporal aumentaba por momentos. Divisé a Dan de lejos, bastante maltrecho y lleno de heridas. Se lo han estado haciendo pasar mal, y todo por mi culpa.

Me descuelgo el carcaj para observar la cantidad de flechas que me quedan del arco, y no es una mala cifra, pero recuerdo que aún llevo encima la ballesta y me ofrece una mejor puntería a tanta distancia. Abro la mochila y observo el arma, la saco junto con su carcaj y, antes de colocar una sola flecha, observo por la mira al sujeto a disparar: Annie Espinosa. Está en la posición perfecta, quieta y a la distancia necesaria para hacer que la flecha se clave en el centro del cráneo. Saco la flecha del carcaj de la ballesta y la coloco en silencio, tratando de no hacer ruido. Annie sigue inmóvil, echándose agua en la nuca, ni se imagina la que se le viene encima…

Slade se sitúa a varios metros de Annie, cerca de Dan, lo mismo que Michael Smith. Annie es una muerte segura en este momento.

Ya no hay marcha atrás, es o Dan o Annie, y me decanto más por Dan. Aprieto el gatillo y no me quedo a ver si he conseguido acertar, voy directa a desatar las cuerdas que tienen atadas las manos de mi compañero y en eso suena un fuerte cañonazo, dirijo la vista al arroyo y observo a Annie tirada en el suelo con una flecha clavada en el centro de la cabeza, acerté mi tiro. Su sangre se ha mezclado con el agua, formando círculos en rojo intenso en ella. Es una imagen algo impactante.

Conseguí desatar las manos de Daniel, pero debía de estar tan apaleado para que cayese desplomado como lo hizo. Cuando iba a ayudarle a levantarse, Slade embistió brutalmente contra mí. Mi espalda colisionó contra el primer tronco de árbol que el forzudo profesional encontró, acto seguido caí en las rocas del suelo. Slade aprovechó ese momento para abalanzarse sobre mí y comenzar a estrangularme. Sus gigantescas manos rodearon con facilidad todo mi cuello, luego comenzaron a apretar hasta el punto en el que me costaba una barbaridad respirar, no me entraba apenas aire y moverme resultaba difícil, por suerte llegó Daniel y se tiró encima de Slade, aunque éste no tardó mucho en quitárselo de encima de un simple empujón, pero a mí me sirvió para reunir fuerzas suficientes y propinarle a Slade una patada en el estómago y alejarlo un poco de mí. Únicamente me dio tiempo a levantarme, no pude llegar hasta las armas, porque para entonces Slade ya hubiese acabado conmigo. El combate ahora sería cuerpo a cuerpo y tengo todas las papeletas para salir mal parada. El primer puñetazo salió directo a mi cara, la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas del impacto que había recibido. Vi llegar otro de ellos, pero conseguí esquivarlo, de una manera torpe, pero esquivado al fin y al cabo. Le respondí con un rodillazo en la zona pectoral, lo que provocó que diese unos pasos hacia atrás, aproveché para agregarle un par de puñetazos y un último codazo en la cara, pero apenas conseguí hacerle un rasguño, se quedo en el sitio con una mirada asesina dirigida a mí. Me devolvió exactamente los mismos golpes que yo le había dado, la diferencia es que en mí sí hicieron mella. Ya que no me encontraba en posición de atacar, me dediqué a defender y esquivar los ataques que venían dirigidos a mí, algunos los esquivaba por pura suerte, ya que llegaban a una velocidad en la que apenas podía apreciarse cuantos dedos había en la mano.

En el momento que noté a Slade algo cansado fue cuando aproveché para situarme detrás de él y darle una firme patada en la zona del costado, me quité la chaqueta y, en cuanto se agachó para tomar aire, le rodeé con ella el cuello para luego hacer un fuerte nudo, pasé al frente de él pasando por encima de su espalda con una ágil pirueta y totalmente dispuesta a terminar lo que empecé. Justo cuando ya iba a quedarse sin aire, alguien consiguió tirarme al suelo repleto de rocas, Michael Smith. El arco me quedaba a la altura de la mano, pero el carcaj no, así que cogí el arco y le golpeé con él.

Ambos estaban bastante aturdidos, era el momento perfecto para acabar con los dos, pero debía sacar de ahí a Daniel, ya que alguno de los dos podría acabar con nosotros de manera inesperada. Le ayudé a levantarse y luego cogí mis cosas, salimos de allí antes de que los profesionales pudiesen levantarse para que no pudiesen ver en la dirección en la que nos alejábamos.

Cinco profesionales; tres muertos, dos vivos, mis dos últimos objetivos para vengar a Craven. Acabaré esto, no tendré piedad, y… si la próxima vez, para acabar con Slade tengo que dejar a Daniel atrás… Así será.


	18. Capítulo 18

Tercera Parte

UNA GANADORA

18

Ya habían sido bastantes horas de trayecto para conseguir alejarnos de los profesionales y yo empezaba a sentirme bastante fatigada. Daniel pesa bastante y yo no es que sea una reencarnación del mismísimo Hércules. Él parece haberse dado cuenta de que pesa bastante para mí y hace un alto para que pueda descansar.

Hemos llegado bastante lejos, así que no creo que nos encuentren, aunque no son solo los profesionales de quien nos debemos preocupar, si mis cuentas no fallan, en la arena quedamos ocho, lo que quiere decir que dentro de unos pocos días, esto terminará de una vez por todas.

Me quito la mochila y de su interior saco algunas vendas para ponérselas a Dan, le necesito en plena forma para el enfrentamiento final, no desangrándose por los rincones… Aunque, ahora que me paro a pensar, yo pienso que el enfrentamiento final será entre Slade, Daniel y yo, pero en los Juegos, como yo ya sé, solo puede haber un ganador, un único campeón que pueda salir de aquí airoso, y si conseguimos vencer a Slade, Daniel y yo tendremos que batirnos en duelo por salir de aquí con vida. No me entusiasma tener que asesinar a mi compañero, siendo sincera.

─¿Podrías levantarte la camisa un momento?─ Pedí mientras desenrollaba dichas vendas.

─De acuerdo─ respondió afable mientras comenzaba a levantarse la parte baja de su camisa, no sin antes quitarse la chaqueta.

Observaba su maltrecho torso con algo de angustia, aquellas heridas me estaban poniendo los pelos de punta, estaban completamente infectadas y yo lo único que tenía eran un par de vendas y agua. Alcé la vista al cielo y ningún paracaídas se dirigía hacia nosotros con algún tipo de menjurje. Lo único que me quedaba era coger algunas plantas curativas, pero en la cantera que es la arena no creo que encuentre muchas plantas, aún así prefiero buscar. Dejo mis cosas con Dan y comienzo a buscar plantas curativas por zonas cercanas, evitando distanciarme mucho. Casi todo son rocas, polvo y más rocas. Alguna que otra piedrecilla se encuentra también y todo en color grisáceo, algunas negras y chamuscadas del calor infernal que hay. Me agaché para rebuscar entre los escombros, pero nada, no había absolutamente nada.

Me levanté para quitarme el hastioso sudor de la frente que persistía en quedarse impregnado en mi piel, en eso que aparté las manos pude ver una extraña figura aterrizar ante mí. Tenía la ilusión de que fuese a ser alguna medicina para Dan. Salté al suelo y me hice con la cajita metálica, que en su interior, para mi desgracia, contenía una triste nota la cual decía lo siguiente:

_Señorita Thor, si estamos en lo correcto, y creo que es lo más seguro, usted necesita una cura para su compañero y nosotros necesitamos un buen espectáculo. Tiene dos sencillas opciones; la primera: dejar morir al señor Grint, y de esa manera evitar tener que matarle para salir con vida de la arena. La segunda: dirigirse a la Cornucopia y encontrarse con el resto de tributos que necesitan esa cura. Debo informarle de que solo hay una única cura, y también podrá encontrar una mochila con provisiones para tres días. Buena suerte._

Necesito esa cura para Daniel, tan mal herido como él se encuentra no podríamos aguantar mucho más, y he de reconocer que andamos escasos de provisiones, yo por lo menos estoy hambrienta, y solo de imaginarme la comida que puede haber en esa mochila me pongo a salivar. Está decidido, iré a por esa cura y las provisiones. Primero debemos llegar a nuestro escondite, que se encuentra a unos pocos minutos de nuestra posición, cuando lleguemos dejaré ahí a Daniel y me iré.

Vuelvo a donde había dejado a Dan, que continúa aun con la camisa semipuesta, imagino que esperaba que trajese las plantas curativas.

─No he encontrado nada, no queda planta alguna y las que quedan están quemadas. Será mejor que volvamos a la cueva─ informé ayudando a Dan a levantarse.

─¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado volver a nuestro escondrijo original? Creo yo que es el primer lugar donde nos buscarán, ya que muy cerca de allí fue donde les atacamos… Bueno, les atacaste─ repuso.

─No, para nada. Es imposible que hayan podido ver el saliente de la roca tan oculto como se encontraba. El escondite sigue siendo totalmente seguro. Confía en mí.

─La última vez que confié en ti me capturaron los profesionales, ahora tu palabra no es que tenga mucha credibilidad─ continuaba protestando él, y en parte, lleva razón… Es cierto que por mis impulsos le capturaron, pero estos Juegos no tendrían el menor sentido si unos no intentásemos acabar con otros, aunque de ningún modo defiendo la finalidad de los mismos, pero ya que no tengo modo de salir de aquí… supongo que lo único que me queda es eso… matar. Aunque como bien sostenía desde el momento en el que me proclamaron tributo en las construcciones del Capitolio, aceptaría entrar en los Juegos por salvar la vida de mis amigos, pero jugaría a mi modo y es lo que pienso hacer, aún no sé como, pero no pienso darles el espectáculo que esperan… No me convertiré en otra pieza de sus absurdos Juegos.

Daniel y yo nos comenzamos a dirigir hacia la cueva que tenemos bautizada como nuestro escondite oficial. Durante el trayecto no puedo evitar pensar constantemente en lo que la nota decía, si esa cura consigue sanar a Daniel… tarde o temprano tendré que matarle. Nuestro plan original es ir acabando uno a uno con todos los tributos, pero cuando quedemos nosotros dos, ¿qué haremos? No creo que nos acepten a ambos como vencedores de los Juegos. ¿Cuál sería entonces el plan? ¿Enfrentarnos el uno al otro hasta que solo uno quede en pie? No, yo no podría. Si estuviese sola no me importaría dejarme asesinar, pero tengo un hermano del que cuidar… una comunidad entera de supervivientes que me espera para volverlos a dirigir, no puedo abandonarlos. Pero… tampoco puedo asesinar a Daniel, le quier… Le aprecio, le aprecio demasiado.

─¿Qué te ocurre? Estás… como ida─ irrumpe en mis pensamientos de tal forma que me quedo un rato pensando la primera letra en pronunciar.

─No, no. Solo pensaba en…─me detuve antes de seguir hablando, porque creo que ya es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, de hablar sobre quien volverá junto a los suyos.─¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! Ambos sabemos que en cuanto solo quedemos nosotros dos…, uno tendrá que matar al otro.

Dan me observó durante varios segundos, luego comenzó a reírse, pero una risa suave, sin llegar a convertirse en una carcajada. Me puse de los nervios y, a la vez que fruncía el ceño le di un golpecito en el hombro.

─No le veo la gracia por ningún lado.

─Yo sí, ─ discrepó─verás, tú ya estás dando por hecho que solo quedaremos nosotros dos, y puede que al final de todo esto ya estemos los dos muertos…

Tras decir eso su expresión alegre se volvió fría y seria. Hablaba completamente en serio; él no creía que fuésemos a llegar hasta el final. Es algo que yo no me he parado a pensar, y tal vez sea cierto, puede que al final ya ninguno de los dos continúe con vida, pero… algo me dice que eso no será así.

─Yo no lo veo así.

─Sam, deberías empezar a dejar de confiar tanto en tu arco, algún día se te acabarán las flechas.

Eso último debía de ir con segundas, porque si no fuese así, no me hubiese hecho pensar tanto como lo hizo.

Mientras continuábamos el camino, yo andaba pensando en los anteriores sucesos que tuvieron lugar en la arena. Todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza eran muertes y más muertes, pero había un único fragmento que atormentaba mi mente, ya que me resultaba imposible decodificar su significado. El término "La Chica Secreta". ¿Qué significaba aquello? Recuerdo que fue así como me llamaron los profesionales. ¿Será algún apodo que me habían puesto ellos con anterioridad? No, no lo creo. ¿En qué los beneficiaria eso? Sería una perdida absoluta de tiempo. Tiene que tener otro significado… De todas formas ahora no me encuentro en mis mejores momentos, y obligarme a pensar no serviría para mucho más que sacar teorías absurdas fabricadas por mi mente oxidada.

Llegamos de una vez por todas al escondite principal, este seguía igual que la última vez, nadie había pasado por aquí, lo que quiere decir que he hecho un buen trabajo ocultando la entrada, punto positivo para mí. Cuando entramos, lo primero que hago es echar a Dan en el suelo, necesito que se duerma para poder yo marcharme. Eso a él le extrañó bastante e insistía en hacer una pequeña guardia, pero por suerte, yo podía con él y podía impedir que se levantase.

─No estoy cansado, de verdad─ continuaba protestando.

─Hazme caso, debes descansar. Si no lo haces no me servirás de nada en el campo de batalla.

Él parece haberse ofendido y se levanta lo más rápido que su maltrecho cuerpo le permite ejercer. Se queda ahí de pie, aguantando las ganas de volverse a tumbar, yo entretanto le observo desafiante y le doy un leve toque en el costado. Él no puede aguantar el dolor y suelta unos pocos gritos.

─Así no me sirves.

Él desiste y vuelve a acostarse, pero aun noto algo de rebeldía en su mirada, y le cierro los ojos. Luego me quedo bastante cerca de la salida, simulando que hago una vigilancia, pero sencillamente espero a que se termine de dormir para ir corriendo a la Cornucopia, antes de que se lleven la cura y el paquete de provisiones. Realmente ya estaría ahí si le hubiese dicho desde un principio todo, pero siempre pienso que me va a detener o querrá ir conmigo, tal vez engañarle sea la única manera de salvarle.

Han pasado ya varios minutos, vuelvo a vista atrás y observo que se ha quedado como un tronco, perfecto. Me levanto con todo el armamento, acto seguido, me deshago la coleta para desenredarme el cabello y volverme a hacer mi fiel cola de caballo. También me aseguro de que las armas se encuentren en perfecto estado al igual que las flechas, luego también tengo un lote de cuchillos el cual ignoraba que se encontraba ahí, lo que hace el revisar las cosas. Salgo en silencio y trato de colocar la roca lo más cuidadosamente posible para cerrar la entrada, pero a mí sola me cuesta bastante, siempre me ayuda Dan. Finalmente termino por lograrlo. Saco de la mochila el detector de amenazas para ver la posición de los demás tributos y tratar de preparar un ataque sorpresa. En cuanto llegue a la Cornucopia, esa cura será mía y sea quien sea el que se interponga en mi camino, morirá.


	19. Capítulo 19

19

El largo, hastioso y duro camino me sirvió para llegar a tiempo a la Cornucopia. No estaba en el epicentro de la misma, sino escondida aún en el bosque que rodeaba al lugar de encuentro. Desde mi posición en una roca bien oculta por varias ramas secas, podía observar como algunos tributos habían llegado ya, sin embargo no se atrevían a acercarse a la Cornucopia. En frente de ella había una enorme mesa plateada con una gran mochila, donde me suponía que estaba la comida, y al lado un pequeño botecito, esa debía de ser la cura que yo necesitaba para las heridas de Dan, auque si bien recuerdo lo que ponía en la nota, yo no sería la única que iba a necesitar ese bote.

Desmonto el arco de mi espalda y con una flecha apunto al frente, esperando que aparezca alguno de los profesionales. No hay rastro de ninguno y es extraño, creí que serían de los primeros interesados en obtener la cura y los alimentos, aunque fuese solo por molestar al resto.

El estómago ya comienza a quejarse por la falta de alimento de días y días. Ha conseguido que me encoja por dentro, es demasiado dolor para soportar, pero puedo sobrellevarlo, las he pasado peores en mis días de superviviente y ahora tengo que estar pendiente de cualquier novedad que suceda ante mis ojos.

Cuando había conseguido concentrarme en el panorama y empezaba a trazar un delicado plan de ataque, uno de los tributos decidió dar el primer paso para acercarse al botín. Corría como un condenado, como si la vida le fuera en ello… Igual ese era el caso, pero a mí nadie me iba a quitar lo que es mío, y esa mochila y la cura eran de mi pertenencia. Lancé la primera flecha a aquel chico, se le clavó entre ceja y ceja… Había sido la primera vez que acertaba en tal lugar. Corrí cuando todo parecía estar en calma tras haber matado a aquel tributo, pero bastaba que sonase el cañonazo correspondiente para que todos saliesen de sus escondites y se dirigiesen a toda prisa hacia la mesa con las previsiones y la cura, fue entonces cuando vi aparecer a Slade y a Michael Smith, los profesionales que quedaban en la arena. Los siete tributos que quedábamos ya íbamos a chocar los unos con los otros, bueno… yo no me incluyo, porque yo me dedicaba a correr por aquel amplio campo de rocas esquivando ataques a diestro y siniestro. La mayoría se paraban a intentar matar a sus adversarios, como si se les hubiese olvidado que la cura y las provisiones estaban en juego. Había conseguido llegar a la mesa, me colgué rápidamente la mochila junto con el carcaj del arco y otra mochila que ya traía, fue en uno de sus bolsillos donde decidí guardar el bote de la cura. A continuación levanté el arco y saqué una flecha del carcaj, pero no apunté, sencillamente me dedicaba a tenerlo preparado… me hacía sentirme más segura… dentro de lo posible.

Cuando me disponía a correr de vuelta al escondite donde dejé a Dan, no veía salida alguna, todos se encontraban luchando y algunos otros preparados para atacar. Parecía mentira que siendo sólo siete, incluyéndome a mí, parecieran tres mil tributos. Puede que fuese producto de mi imaginación, a estas alturas ya creo en lo imposible y lo creíble me resulta imposible. Decidí continuar con valentía dispuesta a enfrentarme a quien fuera, aunque la fuerza se me iba por la boca cuando me vi sola frente a Slade y su fiel vasallo Michael.

─¿Dos contra uno? Eso no es nada justo…

─Permíteme que discrepe─ responde Slade divertido, disfrutando el momento. Sabe que puede matarme, yo sé que puede matarme, pero también sé que una vez estuve a punto de acabar con él y como bien se dice… El que tuvo, retuvo.

─Qué triste, la Chica Secreta se queda sin ases en la manga. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora qué estás solita?─

Slade quería buscarme las cosquillas, se le notaba, y otra vez usaba ese mote.

Un tributo irrumpió en nuestra batalla verbal intentando acertar un cuchillo en el centro de la cabeza de Slade. Ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea que a mí no me incumbía, así que aproveché para tratar de escapar, pero caí al suelo cuando en el acto. Había tropezado con algo; se trataba de una zancada bien posicionada de Michael. Parece que ahora me toca entrar en conflicto con el siempre fiel compañero de Slade, bien, no me costará mucho borrarlo del mapa.

─Nunca había luchado contigo antes… Slade dice que siempre está abierto a un buen combate contra ti. Veamos si estaba en lo cierto.─ Inquirió Michael. Corrió hasta mí con un cuchillo alzado. Qué predecible… Le cogí firmemente del brazo. Poseía la expresión más seria del mundo mientras ejecutaba el contraataque, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a combatirlos a todos. Una vez que conseguí quitarle el cuchillo de encima di un pequeño salto con el que conseguí enganchar mis piernas en su cuello y dar un giro de 360 grados sobre su cuerpo, de esa manera consiguiendo desnucarle. No tardó en sonar el cañonazo correspondiente al tributo Michael Smith, acompañado por otro más; ese pertenecía al del atacante de Slade… Me imaginaba que lo mataría, Slade no es más que una mala bestia. Me quedé mirándole, al igual que él. Ambos estábamos pensando sobre el que sería nuestro siguiente movimiento.

─Has matado a mi compañero de un solo golpe… No está mal─ añadió rompiendo el silencio, en un hilillo de voz.

─Ha sido una pequeña demostración. Puedo llegar a hacer muchas cosas más. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?─Seguía irónicamente aquella conversación absurda.

─¡Adelante! Nada te lo impide…


	20. Capítulo 20

2O

─ ¡Adelante! Nada te lo impide…─ Trinaba esperando que Slade viniese disparado como un rayo hacia mí. Aquella frase estaba mal dicha, porque sí que había algo que podía impedirle enzarzarse en una batalla contra mí. Daniel. Por lo visto había conseguido averiguar que vendría aquí. Maldito cerebrito. Me ponía histérica que haya llegado hasta aquí, no está en condiciones de luchar, aunque por lo visto sí de empujar, que fue lo que hizo con Slade para alejarme lo más posible de mi posición. ¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo? No hay día en el que no arriesgue su vida para salvar la mía.

─ ¡Daniel! ¡Vete ahora mismo! ─ Trataba de exigirle, sin embargo el me ignoraba por completo, como si su deber fuese estar a mi lado aquí y ahora.

─ ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte sola? ─ Me preguntaba acercándose hacia mí.

─ Tal y como estás no puedes luchar, y menos contra Slade. ¿Crees que en tu estado tendrás la más mínima oportunidad? ─ Continuaba aún con la histeria impregnada en mis venas.

Justo en el momento en que Dan iba a contestar, una tributo de cabello corto y castaño fue a abalanzarse sobre él con una lanza bien afilada y preparada para asesinar. En el momento justo empujé a Dan al tiempo que esquivaba yo la lanza, acto seguido y de manera bastante suave, introduje su cabeza entre la cuerda y el metal del arco, luego empujé con fuerza en mi dirección, así hasta que escuché el "gong" que indicaba su fallecimiento.

─ ¿Lo ves? Esa casi te abre en dos. Tienes que marcharte.

─ No voy a dejarte sola, sabes que no podría.

No tenía manera alguna de convencerle de que se fuese, es demasiado testarudo, y cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja no hay quien pueda detenerle. Cierto, no podré detenerle, pero al menos podré hacer que intervenga lo menos posible en el campo de batalla, es más, ahora que Slade no tiene el apoyo de ningún otro profesional será más fácil terminar con él de una vez por todas.

Veo que Slade ha empezado a incorporarse, sin embargo parece algo aturdido del golpe. Antes de que pueda acercarse disparo una flecha en su dirección, pero él parece haberse dado cuenta con anterioridad de mis intenciones y la esquivó. Para mi sorpresa no actuó como de costumbre; en vez de correr hacia nosotros con rabia contenida y preparando su espada para clavarla en nuestros respectivos pechos, se quedó quito y echó la vista atrás. Al fondo se encontraba una joven de color, manchada de sangre hasta las cejas. Estaba aterrorizada… Sabía que le había llegado la hora, no se equivocaba. Slade desenvainó la espada lentamente, dejando que el acero resonase para así revolcarse en su victoria. Antes de si quiera llegar a tocar a la pobre muchacha, ésta ya había comenzado a pegar gritos desgarradores, la mayoría pidiendo ayuda, pero me mantuve fría, sabía que si no la mataba él ahora lo haría yo después.

El estridente sonido de la espada hincándose en el esófago de aquella chica era inquietante, revolvía las tripas de cualquiera.

─ Tranquila, Chica Secreta, contigo pienso ser más rápido. Te dolerá menos. ─ Slade pronunciaba a la vez que limpiaba la sangre de su espada.

─ Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo. Conmigo sufrirás, y de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible. ¿Le tienes cariño a tus uñas?

Daniel parecía mantenerse al margen de la batallita de insultos y más preparado para la verdadera pelea, que se aproximaba.

Cuando tenía decidido clavar una flecha de mi arco en el cuerpo de Slade, de repente toda la tierra comenzó a temblar. Las rocas se resquebrajaban y saltaban por todas partes, varias pequeñas me proporcionaron unos rasguños en la cara, luego, una de muchísimo mayor tamaño estaba a punto de atravesarme de lleno. Salté hacia mi izquierda todo lo deprisa que podía, pero aun así no me libré de un buen zarpazo en mi brazo. La sangre salió sin dar tiempo de reacción.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué temblaba la tierra? Esto me suena a algún truco sucio del Capitolio, de hecho, no es la primera vez que la tierra comienza a temblar en la arena. ¿Qué nos tendrá preparado la arena de los Septuagésimo Séptimos Juegos del Hambre? Ya nada podía impresionarme… A excepción de… Una arena que comienza a hundirse como un barco a la deriva. Dios mío… ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Me agarré a uno de los primeros salientes que encontré, con la esperanza de que este no se fuese a caer. Algo más arriba, o enfrente… No sé cómo definirlo, podía ver a Daniel aferrándose a la pierna de Slade, que se encontraba agarrado a una gran roca que parecía resistente. Ambos empezaron a forcejear para tirar al otro de la roca.

Podía intentar llegar hasta ellos para ayudar a Dan. Empecé por saltar a otros salientes que se encontraban a mi lado derecho. Tenía bastante miedo de caerme ya que lo que ahora es el suelo, empezaba a romperse y el aspecto de este parecía el de la lava en pura esencia. Suspendida casi en el aire continuaba pegando saltos entre todo lo que podía servirme de sujeción. Dan se encuentra en mayor desventaja de la que estaba antes, debo apresurarme, si no lo hago… Dios, es que no voy a llegar, están demasiado lejos.

Me arranco el arco de la espalda y me obligo a moverme con la máxima velocidad, lo que me hace entorpecerme lo máximo posible. La suerte no está de mi lado. Al sacar una flecha me cuesta bastante apuntar ya que si suelto una mano caeré. ¡Oh, vaya. No lo recordaba! ¡Tengo la ballesta! La saco como puedo con la mano derecha de mi mochila y la cargo con la flecha anteriormente sacada. Apunto y antes de disparar me doy cuenta de que una enorme espada ha atravesado el cuerpo de Dan. Me quedo en estado de shock, no creía que lo que mis ojos veían fuese real.

El cuerpo de Dan se comenzó a desincrustar de la espada, ésta chorreaba sangre con ansia de más, un par de gotas cayeron en mi frente, las veía llegar hasta mí a cámara lenta, igual que todo lo que ocurría entonces. La imagen del cuerpo de Dan cayendo empezaba a mezclarse con varios flashbacks de momentos vividos junto a él; el primer hola en el primer día de los entrenamientos previos a los Juegos, las primeras risas en conjunto, las primeras lágrimas… nuestro primer beso. Nada de eso se podría volver a repetir.

La mirada victoriosa de Slade me resulta enfermiza, aunque solo la visiono durante unos pocos segundos, el resto del tiempo lo dedico a ver caer a Daniel al vació. Inútilmente extiendo mi mano creyendo que conseguiré salvarle, qué ilusa.

Sus ojos no dejan de mirarme, y pronuncia algo antes de caer al fondo, no consigo entenderlo, no oigo nada en este momento estoy ensordecida y cegada por las lágrimas que empañan constantemente mis ojos. Creo que aún no asimilo lo que ha ocurrido, no soy capaz de seguir… funcionando, no puedo pensar con claridad. Los ojos me duelen del máximo al que se me han llegado a dilatar las pupilas, parecen dos puntos inapreciables en un gran círculo de hierba verde.

El cañonazo suena. Yo vuelvo a subir la mano con la que iba a disparar y con la que intenté rescatar a Dan. Slade me observa antes de escabullirse sin que me dé cuenta.

¿Realmente ha pasado lo que he visto? ¿Realmente… ha muerto Daniel?


	21. Capítulo 21: Final

21

Su cuerpo había caído, desaparecía entre los escombros de la poca arena que quedaba. Murió por venir a defenderme y yo no pude hacer nada por defenderle a él.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta y alcé la vista, Slade ya no estaba, habría aprovechado para escapar. No comprendo cómo lo consiguió hacer tan rápido, ya que ahora la arena parece haberse quedado vertical y hay que escalar para no caer a una especie de lava. Empiezo a subir como puedo, las manos me resbalan ya que las tengo bastante sudorosas, eso sin contar el hecho de que cada cosa que toco está condenadamente caliente, alguna que otra quemadura tengo ya.

Cuándo creía que ya todo se trataba de subir hasta que muriese, vi que había un final a lo lejos de tanta cuesta arriba. Eso me alentó a darme más prisa y poner más ahínco a la hora de escalar, el cual no era mi fuerte ni mucho menos. Las manos comenzaban a dolerme exageradamente, así que cogí la ballesta y comencé a anclarla a cada escombro, saliente, roca o cualquier otra cosa a la que pudiese engancharla. Con mucho esfuerzo y sudor conseguí llegar a aquella salida. Por fin comencé a respirar aire puro, me encontraba algo cegada por tanta humareda. La niebla, producto de mi imaginación, comenzó a disiparse, sin embargo nada se veía claro, todo continuaba aún en ese extraño color rojo. Bajé la vista para ver de dónde acababa de salir, parecía la entrada de una alcantarilla, sin embargo… Ahí dentro había toda una arena. No lo comprendo, debe de ser otro de los trucos de los Juegos.

La muerte de Daniel no será en vano, eso era algo que tenía más que claro. Mi batalla contra Slade era ya algo más que personal, sobrepasaba esa línea.

Será estúpido… Arriesgarse solo para salvarme… Típico en él… Al menos antes. Dios, ¿qué haré ahora? Solía contar demasiado con su apoyo, su sensatez y paciencia, ahora no sé qué haré. Es bien cierto que el único enemigo que ya queda en la arena es Slade, pero también es bien cierto que él me puede. Me mataría con los ojos cerrados y una mano atada, por ello debo de ser más inteligente y astuta, no puedo permitirme fallos.

Una vez que me encontraba medianamente recompuesta, me percaté de que mientras escalaba había perdido gran parte de las provisiones de mi mochila, ésta se encontraba abierta. ¡Maldita sea! He perdido las vendas, el detector de amenazas y bastante de la comida que acababa de conseguir. Bueno, como se dice, hay que ver el vaso medio lleno, aunque sea tengo comida, y por poca que sea se agradece. Recojo las pocas pertenencias que me quedan y antes de caminar observo el extraño entorno en el que me encuentro. Hay varios pasillos, todos en color rojo infernal, hasta dan la sensación de estar en llamas. Mi mente se debate entre que pasillo escoger, hay demasiados, pareciera un… laberinto, y creo es exactamente lo que es, un laberinto, claro, si la arena ya se transformó de un bosque a una cantera, ¿por qué no de una cantera a un laberinto?

Tras pensarlo detenidamente y muchas veces, el plan que tracé era sencillo y fácil de llevar a cabo: buscar a Slade y acabar con él. Si me pasaba el tiempo pensando en la manera de aniquilarle sin recibir un solo rasguño terminaría él por encontrarme y matarme, además no creo que se espere que le vaya a atacar directamente y justamente ahora. Aunque una cosa sí es cierta, y es que encontrarle no será tarea fácil, ya que podría haberse ido por cualquier sitio y este laberinto es enorme, pero aun así le pienso buscar.

La herida del brazo que me había hecho con aquella roca gigante que casi me aplasta comienza a molestar, ahora las vendas que perdí mientras huía me vendrían de perlas, tendré que improvisar algo. Me quito la chaqueta de cuero ya hecha harapos, veo una zona mediocremente limpia de la camisa interior y la arranco de cuajo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y la enrollo por encima de la herida para evitar que siga saliendo sangre. No surte mucho efecto, pero algo es algo. Me vuelvo a poner la destrozada chaqueta y me pongo en marcha.

Mi búsqueda había comenzado, volví a aquella entrada por la cual llegué a este laberinto, Slade salió por el mismo sitio, era cuestión de buscar pistas, huellas o rastros que me lleven hasta él, que no creo que haya llegado muy lejos, no en tan poco tiempo y sin conocer esta nueva arena. No había surcos claros de Slade, pero había un pequeño e inapreciable hundimiento que seguramente fuera provocado por Slade, era el único que quedaba aparte de mí. Los seguí no muy rápido, ya que costaba diferenciar las pisadas. Tuve que ir con lupa, como se suele decir. Pasado un largo rato, las pisadas terminaron por desaparecer, genial, ahora sí que me iba a ser imposible encontrarle, la única forma de conseguir que esto acabase era hacerle saber que quería un enfrentamiento final, terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Es irónico, eso lo habré dicho alrededor de una mil veces, pero esta vez va en serio.

Arranco varias ramas de los pasillos del laberinto, que se componía principalmente de troncos y hojas. Cogí las suficientes y luego las eché en el suelo, acto seguido comencé a frotar dos estacas durante varios minutos, de vez en cuando soltaba una chispa, pero no había manera de conseguir un buen fuego, sin embargo yo no me daba por vencida, seguía intentándolo hasta el hastío, tanta era la fuerza con la que frotaba me comenzaban a doler las yemas de los dedos, pero tanto esfuerzo sirvió para crear un pequeño humillo. Solté cuanto antes aquellos palos y soplé con suavidad a la hoguera que había hecho. Las chispas comenzaron a dispersarse por las otras ramas y consiguieron quemarlas, no tardó mucho en salir la primera llama, esa inició la primera gran humareda, así hasta que todo se terminó por quemar y crear una perfecta señal del humo.

Me levanté y me quedé frente a la hoguera, esperando a que apareciese, atenta a cualquier tipo de ruido y preparada para la que podría ser la mejor pelea que se ha podido ofrecer en los Juegos del Hambre.

Daniel, Craven, Rebecca, Brock. Todos ellos iban a ser vengados hoy, ninguna muerte quedaría sin castigo, de una manera u otra, Slade vería el fin de sus días hoy. Espero que de alguna manera todos me estén viendo, que sepan lo decidida que estoy a vengarles y que les agradezco toda la ayuda que en su día me otorgaron, que gracias a ellos… soy la asesina en la que hoy me he convertido.

Unos pasos se oyen casi al final del pasillo del laberinto en el que me encuentro.

─ Veo que has decidido aparecer.─ Dije al cien por cien segura de que Slade se encontraba al final de aquel pasillo. No recibí ninguna respuesta, todo se mantuvo en silencio, gracias a ello pude escuchar el sonido de un cuchillo aproximándose hacia mí, giré para salirme de su trayectoria y lo cogí en vuelo, lo siguiente que hice fue guardármelo en el bolsillo y dirigir una mirada desafiante hacia Slade, que se había dignado a dar la cara.

─ Así que… Ya está, este es el final.

─ Mucho me temo que sí.

─ Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando? Demos el gran espectáculo que todos esperan, y demos el ganador que todos ansían. Yo.─ Aseguraba muy confiado en sus palabras, como si le hubiesen afirmado que él ganaría los Juegos.

No pronuncié palabra alguna, sencillamente me dediqué a tratar de acertarle con el cuchillo que anteriormente me había lanzado, aunque como era de esperar, fallé en el intento. Antes de que se acercase más, empecé a disparar flechas a velocidad radical, le conseguí acertar dos de las mil en el brazo derecho. Ya había malgastado bastante munición y no podía arriesgarme a vaciar el carcaj entero. Slade se arrancó de cuajo aquellas dos flechas, sin importarle la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo. En pocos segundos ya iba a colisionar contra mí, saqué una última flecha, pero no llegué a tiempo para colocarle en el carcaj, Slade ya me había derrumbado entonces. Pude hincarle en el pecho la punta de la flecha, pero parecía que nada surtía efecto, es como si fuese inmune al dolor.

─ No creerás que te lo voy a poner tan fácil, ¿verdad?─ Mascullaba jocoso aún encima de mí.

─ Tampoco estoy acostumbrada a que me lo pongas difícil─ añadí antes de empujarle con brusquedad y quitármelo de encima. Me lancé directa hacia él, cegada por el rencor y consumida por la rabia. Caímos nuevamente al suelo, nos intercambiamos varios golpes, algunos más dolorosos que otros, yo me llevaba casi todos los que venían con moratón. Volvimos a ponernos en pie y aproveché para coger un enorme tronco que me encontré bien oculto entre una de las paredes del laberinto. Le fui a golpear con todas mis fuerzas junto con el armatoste, Slade puso el brazo a modo de escudo y mi arma improvisada se deshizo en pequeñas astillas. Me quedé alucinando durante unos segundos hasta que se me cogió en peso, después me vi flotando en el aire para luego golpearme contra la primera pared que se encontró. Dado a que eran ramas lo que componían las paredes del laberinto, atravesé la pared contra la que había chocado, algunas ramas se me quedaron enganchadas y otras se desprendieron provocando un buen desgarro. Me levanté y en eso que vi aparecer al momento a Slade volví a tratar de acertarle con otra flecha del arco, volvió a esquivarla. Se me puso de frente y antes de que me tocase, le golpeé en la canilla con toda la fuerza que disponía mi pierna derecha. Conseguí que se agachase, aproveché para pegarle un buen puñetazo. Cayó al suelo rendido, y justo en el momento en el que le iba a disparar la flecha definitiva el brazo que me había lastimado al huir de la lava empezó a dolerme bastante, no me permitía tensar la cuerda del arco durante mucho tiempo y me vi obligada a soltarlo. Se me escaparon unos quejidos, pero continué en guardia prevenida para cualquier ataque. Por lo visto conseguí dejarle una buena magulladura en el pómulo, punto para mí. Ahora de lo que se trataba era de matarle y a base de golpes no creo que lo vaya a conseguir, sin mis cuchillos no puedo aniquilarle en un combate de corta distancia, y a larga distancia lo he intentado todas estas veces y no hay manera. Tendré que improvisar algo.

─ Vaya, tendré que devolverte esto─ se levantó como un condenado rayo y me proporcionó tal puñetazo que creo haber oído mi cuello crujir. Cuando caí al suelo empecé a verlo todo doble… o triple, casi cuádruple. Me llevé la mano al cachete y éste estaba impregnado de sangre, podía palpar la carne por dentro, me debió de abrir una brecha enorme.

Sentía que me estaba rindiendo, que abandonaba mi venganza y a mis compañeros. No podía levantarme y acabar con todo, estaba demasiado dolorida, aunque era mayor el factor sentimental que el físico.

Varios recuerdos me golpearon como un martillo, como si me estuviesen enviando un mensaje para que continuase, para que me pusiese en pie y terminase estos malditos Juegos, sentía que tenía a todo el mundo apoyándome y que estaban de mi lado. Sentía a Dan junto a mí, dándome fuerzas…

─ ¿Esto es todo? Vaya, resulta que Samantha Thor, la guerrera Monicana del Distrito 12, la gran Chica Secreta… No era más que una cría… Vaya decepción.─ Añadió. Me cogió de la coleta como si fuese un ave de corral y palpo mi cintura delicadamente. Me costaba notar que se me estaba tocando, creía estar muerta. Oí un sonido que me costaba identificar, era como una especie de zumbido, éste cesó cuando un cuchillo atravesó mi estómago, en ese momento grité todo lo fuerte que pude, así hasta quedarme sin voz. Slade pronunciaba algunas palabras que no entendía, todo se empezaba a oscurecer, mis ojos se estaban cerrando, me estaba preparando para abandonar este mundo. Mis últimos pensamientos iban dirigidos a mi hermano… he fallado a la promesa de que volvería a casa, pero espero que sea capaz de perdonarme.

Cuando pisé por primera vez la arena de los Juegos del Hambre mi vida cambió, descubrí mi verdadera naturaleza. Todos querían matarme, por ello aprendía luchar… Debo aceptar quien soy… Una asesina. Cruel, despiadada, astuta, invencible… Soy Samantha Thor.

Mis se abrieron a duras penas, empezaron a acostumbrarse al entorno de nuevo. En seguida se familiarizaron con aquel laberinto del infierno, con las ramas, las rocas, la tierra, las armas. Recobré de nuevo la fuerza que había perdido, pude volver a levantarme, había conseguido lo que me faltaba para recuperar la esperanza; creer en mí misma.

Observé que mi enemigo se encontraba sentado a mi lado, contemplando la escena y regodeándose en su victoria. Será mejor que le haga saber que esto no ha acabado, no hasta que yo lo diga.

─ ¿¡Qué demonios…!? ─ trinó Slade cuando me vio de nuevo en pie. Seguramente me daba por muerta. Se nota que no es muy inteligente, si estuviese muerta debería de haber sonado un cañonazo.

Slade fue directo a por mí con un puñetazo, yo moví levemente la cabeza para esquivarlo, acto seguido agarré su brazo y giré sobre él dando una voltereta para luego quedarme detrás de él. Posé mi rodilla encima de su espalda ejerciendo presión, luego con mis manos agarré su cuello y tiré de él hasta que sonó un cañonazo.

FIN DEL PRIMER LIBRO


End file.
